CinderMione - A Happily Ever After Fairytale -
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione heard the, "I am your prince," and furtively peeked out the corner of her eye— she was so mortified- how long had His-Majesty been there? Harry is a magical Prince Charming who gets his Cinder Princess. Molly is the evil stepmother, and a rat is the magical godparent. A lemony, naughty, romantic Harmony tale. Edited and being re-published. Mature audiences, please. Harmony
1. The Molly stepmother and Cinder

**The Molly-stepmother and Cinder**  
Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine.

AU, I wrote a few fairy tales with HP characters playing roles in traditional adult fairy tales. I found several chapters gone, and this is a re-edited and improved version. A few parts might have changed.

Be warned and mind the rating, it is a fairytale of sorts but it contains scenes which might be better suited for older readers.

The Molly- Stepmother

There was a ginger-haired witch  
who lived in a shoe  
she had seven children  
and didn't know what to do…

Once upon a time in faraway land, far from here and closer to there, lived a young witch. Her name was Hermione Jane Granger and was the daughter of a favorite of the court, Count R. Granger. She was a baby the day her mother was killed, and her father had sunk into desolation.

Since she was very young, she did everything that what was expected of any titled witch her age, learned her lessons, learned good manners, to embroider, and the such, and she also took care of his father's employees; thus, she often visited the poor and fed them; and lastly, being a highly intelligent young lady, she served as his father's chatelaine from the time she was six.

When she was eight she first went to visit the house of the Widow Weasley, the witch who lived in a house resembling a shoe. Her husband had worked for her father as the captain of one the ships which went down during a scrimmage at sea, and everyone aboard had been declared dead; the reason was simple, nobody could have survived in those shark-infested waters.

She took a liking to Ron, the youngest son. She quickly decided that he would look better after he washed and had better clothes, and the rest was history. It was her fault for inviting Ron to the easter egg hunt. To her dismay, the day of the hunt, he didn't come alone and instead decided to bring half of his siblings plus his mother, and hunting was precisely what she did— for a rich husband, the nerve of the nosy, nasty witch.

Hermione politely brought her into the house to introduce her sad father, at the older witch's insistent request, and she was sure that Ron's mother had fed her father a love potion. Molly was the name of the attractive ginger-head witch, who told her father how much she loved his daughter blah, blah.

It wasn't long before they were married, and Hermione's hell started. Her father was often gone to sea to work; he had told Molly he was a merchant for the crown. Shall we say, not quite a merchant, but one who engaged in sea-piracy and sold the stolen goods, he was the crown's pirate. A profession that more than once landed him in a filthy jail, or, until such time when he could be rescued.

Nine Years Later-

Molly's despair grew; her husband was coming back after five years at sea, and she wanted the girl out the way. His absences suited her fine since they allowed her to govern the home as she saw fit.

Molly didn't want Hermione to report to the Count her multiple failings, and the list was long, and some were worse that the others, such as, how she had appropriated the vault at the very instance he was gone; or how Hermione had been taken out from Hogwarts' Academy for fine ladies, within the year of his departure; or the small matter of the abject treatment Hermione suffered at home.

Her husband would particularly dislike that she was forced to wait on her stepbrothers; and would like even less that she slept in the drafty tower over a hay pallet after she lost her room to Ginny, her daughter. Never mind, that Hermione's wand had been destroyed, and that she often went hungry; oh dear, she wished the young witch was gone.

Even worse, Molly was adamant that the ugly stepdaughter wouldn't make a better match than her darling Ginevra, the apple of her eye; and would deny her any opportunity to be in society and partake in the rights of her birth. The ugly child dared to have more than a Pureblood witch, Ginny; and she'd need to pay; and paying, paying she would.

•-His Majesty' Invitation–•

That evening, Hermione sat at the library waiting for another suitor parade. She had decided the best way to tolerate her insufferable suitors, was to fill her ears with soft washed and carded wool, which she, herself, had cut from the sheep, and then she would sit in front of the visitors appearing not only dimwitted but also a bit deaf. She added a little drool to escape her lips once in a while, for effect.

Her former maneuver to wear a gown way too large and stuffed with pillows, and her hair uncombed and unwashed, no longer worked, and now Molly made sure to check Hermione before the insufferable, and horrid courting visits.

"This indecent gown has to go," she whispered in anger, she despised it. Her corset was so tight as to restrict her breathing; it pushed her bosoms up to her neck barely covering her nipples, the back was half-bare, and the silk of the gown was so transparent you could clearly see the outline of her body. She was for sale and that was a fact.

Something was going at the Manor, she was made to dress and then locked in the library. Oh well, read a book, she got as comfortable as she could and opened her book on alchemy philosophers of the third century, fascinating.

Hermione's silly stepmother has declared that she was starting to 'stink of mothballs' at barely 19 years. And made sure to tell her, that Ginevra had no less than three lords bidding for her hand; or was it for the dowry, her rich muggle father's gift, of an unheard of 25,000 galleons for his adopted daughter.

And her father had given each of the six step-brothers a rent of 1,800 galleons per year, which had not even touched the wealthy coffers of her father's fortune, rumored to have been earned in pirate ships. He thought she didn't know, but she did.

What Molly didn't know, wouldn't hurt her; the fact that all his money with the exception of 30,000 galleons, and a fashionable London flat left to Molly, had already been transferred to Hermione's vault, where she also kept her late mother's jewelry.

The money Molly believed to have skimmed from her father, Hermione had released it upon a mail exchange with Gringotts. They had contacted her for approval to let her take the funds. For Molly to take additional large sums, it would require Hermione's approval, no matter what tricks she employed.

Hermione now corresponded with her father behind Molly's back, and with the help on old servant. His father had been writing since a year ago, after being freed from 'detention' over 'grave misunderstandings at sea.'

He seemed horrified to have married Molly, the potion must have stopped working after such a long time; there couldn't be any other explanation. He also wrote her about meeting the widow of old Goyle, and not to worry she wasn't one hundred plus, instead, she was less than her fortieth year or so; and he would tell Hermione all about her when he got back. He was on his way, but he had been half way around the world at the time he had been 'detained.'

It was unfortunate that his father wanted her to be married to anyone, and he was in agreement with Molly in finding her a husband. Her inheritance was hers, but she had to be a married woman to be independent and be able to access her gold. Once she was married, then she could leave the husband; however, she didn't want to risk her entire future and find herself stuck in a horrible marriage. She had a romantic heart, and wanted to marry for love.

As for Molly, she wanted the bluestocking, as Ginny graciously called her after the years of helping Ron, to make a disgraceful match. She wanted that oaf of Crabbe to be all over her, or that pompous ponce Lord Draco Malfoy who was lovers with the frilly Italian, Blaise, as Fred and George had told her.

Ah, George and Fred were not bad, except they were afraid to stand up to their mother, and their wives ordered her around as all the rest, all fools. They all loved to be served by the aristocrat and put her in her place.

"Ah, a most beautiful flower hiding inside the inked pages, and who do we have here?"

A tall, handsome stranger dressed in fine garments, stood by the unsuspecting witch who was reading and wool gathering at the same time.

"Your Majesty, this is Hermione— DARLING," a strident voice at the door called, if it wasn't Percy. Hermione chose to ignore Percy, too bad his screams penetrated her homemade ear-plugs.

"Hermione, I have been thinking, maybe I could marry you as you mentioned. Excuse Your Majesty, would you please follow me, the party is not here at the library; I beg you, please be so kind and follow me. I want to introduce you to the real beauty, my sister Ginevra—"

Unknown to Hermione, the something they were having was a ball; hence, they had stashed her at the library. Unfortunately, or perhaps, luckily, Percy had forgotten to lock the door. It was true, he did want to marry her; that was the reason he only found her the most unsuitable suitors, and besides, he was jealous of his majesty. He could care less about his mother's nefarious wishes, he pinned for his beautiful step-sister and his blood boiled around her.


	2. His Majesty

Disclaimer, HP belongs to JKR.

This chapter has been expanded and modified from the original.

**His Majesty**

Percy was sweating and thinking, _Dear me, she supposed to have been under lock and key_, and he had casted a silencing charm around the room to block the sounds of the ongoing festivity.

Hermione had been at their country manor until earlier that day; then she was made to Floo into the tower. The Floo was open for once, in lieu of being locked as it stayed to prevent her escape. Once in her room, she had minutes to dress and Side-Along with Percy straight into the library, since she was unable to Apparate on her own.

"Do leave Sir Percy, your services aren't needed. I mean leave right this instance, unless you fancy losing your head." His, imperious, Majesty demanded.

Percy didn't want to leave her, there were a couple of reasons, his mother would kill him, and he would lose her. Of the later, he was certain after seeing the gleam in the other wizard's eyes, and now he hated his mum for dressing his Hermione like a strumpet, and for selling her out to the highest bidder. He should have acted sooner, "But Your Majesty, this is most impropriate—"

His Majesty turned around, and sought his bodyguard, who was his second father, as well as the royal advisor, and known as the Potions Master —Rumors had it, that he shared the bed of the Queen and Her Lord—"Lord Snape, take this arse out of my presence. If he disobeys, it is the dungeon for him. Hmm, Silencio," and with a wandless gesture, His Majesty sealed Percy's lips, "for how long, hmm, shall we say until morrow around this time— and Lord Snape?"

"Yes, your majesty," the feared potions master and advisor went down on one knee, for effect, and hid a wicked smirk by lowering his head. Percy left in a hurry, his face twisted in anger; he had lost her, forever, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Send one of the shadows to afford me privacy." The royal commanded.

With Percy out the way, Lord Snape stood up, smiled, and winked at His Majesty before leaving.

"So where were we, my pretty," His Majesty continued, his leather leggings were uncomfortably tight at the sight of my pretty's pale bosoms.

During the entire exchange, Lady Hermione, alias, my pretty, was yet to lift her eyes from the book. Not having her wand since Molly broke it the last time she had rebelled; she had discovered that the woolen plugs worked great. Thus,l she had no idea of the drama playing behind her; it had never been so quiet, which was, of course, the combined result of, Percy's silencing charm to prevent her from hearing the guest noises, and, the plugs created by her. Hence, the last thing that she had heard was, "Darling," which she had ignored after recognizing Percy's voice.

Percy was her most fervent admirer, and strangely the most subdued one, even more respectful than Charlie, and her loyal watchdog against unbidden caresses from her disliked suitors.

Nor had she tried to sit in a more decorous manner, whereby she sat in the same manner as when alone, sprawled in the divan with a leg over the extra high arm rest. Small wonder that she showed part of her slender, well defined leg, encased in thin-silk hosing. She was totally unaware of the sensuous appearance she offered, with her curls tumbling down and the barely covered breasts, with the tops of her, light colored, nipples wantonly showing; yes, indeed, she was a wondrous sight.

His Majesty senses feasted on the visual richness of the display, further enhanced with the aural background provided by her agitated breath puffs, which he mistook for passion. He fancied her reading a sensual novel, but instead, she was huffing out with anger threatening to boil, she disliked the Weasleys, in order to meet Ginevra's requirements; they all had made use of her education, her money, and of her. She missed her education the most, ingrates.

Meanwhile, his Majesty stood mesmerized, and his eyebrow went up at noticing the beads of moisture traveling down her outrageous cleavage. He wished to be one of the droplets sliding along.

She was a beauty and one whose effect he could feel in more than one area of the royal physique, his tights had become way too constricted, so it was good that his, rather short tunic and open robes, partially hid his 'condition.'

"So again, why is this beauty hiding here and sharing her time with an undeserving author? I was told this great house only had two daughters, the ginger-haired lady Ginevra, whose mere presence suppose to make wizards swoon, and an old ugly, hideous spinster. I can safely say you are neither of them. Yet you sit, ehem, recline, ehem, at the library with great familiarity, dressed, ehem, as one ready to be courted."

Still no response, this just wasn't possible; the entire Kingdom's young witches swoon and even fainted at his mere presence, he was adored by Muggles Ladies and witches alike, all over the land and beyond. His deep voice was said to melt the iciest of hearts, a mere glance from his emerald colored eyes would set hearts aflutter, and the lady in the divan, well, she plainly ignored him, nothing, nada, zilch.

Finally, angry and frustrated, with his lance now clamoring for at least some attention, he nearly yelled, "I demand that you look at me, I am your Prince, and you must know that I find your disdain and lack of proper respect rather, well– disrespectful, for lack of a better word."

His majesty's face was boiling red, he was plain old flustered, and he had his reasons. Not only, had the little termagant persisted in ignoring him but now caressed the tops of her bosoms, trying to tempt him—or it seemed that way to him. Actually, the truth was less calculated, she was very hot all dressed up in the corset and the fancy tight attire and was drying beads of sweat to no avail.

"I demand a response and please cover your bosoms," he was irritated, and what had looked great before, was now really upsetting him; it made him angry to think of the witch in display. This wasn't a meat market, and she wasn't a cow to be put in the counter for those wanting to...

And the more he thought of the situation, the angrier he became and spoke his objection aloud, "Whose idea was it to dress a lady as wares in a meat shop? A lady doesn't avail her, ehem, ti... err, figure in such a fashion. One only indented for her husband's, ehem, private, enough— I AM YOUR PRINCE, AND I DEMAND YOUR ATTENTION. I AM YOUR PRINCE, OR HIS MAJESTY, YOURS!"

And so it was that the feared fighter of Dark wizards, killer of sea-snakes, troll, giants, monster spiders, ghouls, and dragons, pouted angrily, tapped his foot, and crossed his arms. All because of a petite witch whose indifference, had injured his royal pride.

His Majesty's face was flushed as the room became very warm, and new events were about to make his discomfort, even greater.

Hermione's breathing had halted. She had distantly heard the, "I am your prince," and furtively peeked out the corner of her eye, whilst she removed one of the ear plugs. Gods, she was so mortified with the strumpet's attire, plus, she probably had with one foot in the grave that she had dug on her own, how long had His-Majesty been there?

To make matters worse, she had turned into a hunk of petrified wood upon seeing him. She remembered that she didn't wear a chemise under the gown, as per Molly's demands, in other words she was naked under, and she had been sitting in such an un-ladylike pose. So, about this majesty, who was he? It was unknown from which kingdom he came, so, maybe, she could ignore him, although she had a vague recollection of his face. Dear, she wasn't sure, so for now she must obey—just in case.

With a supreme effort, she straightened her torso, swung her leg to the ground, and left herself fully exposed which made his Majesty growl, most disconcerting, majesties that growl? Perhaps, he was a werewolf like Bill! And why was now he panting as an injured beast?

Why? Well– the moment she swung her leg, up and away from the high arm rest, aided by the skirt hoops, she had given him a perfect momentary view of her lower curls and the pink treasure in between the cleft right at her thighs' apex, a sight which had rendered him slightly catatonic, and in great distress.

"Pardon me sir, I , I , "she muttered trying unsuccessfully to sit up, but the tight corsetry assembly had seriously impaired her motility, and she kept falling back, each time she afforded him a good look at her pale nipples, and flashes of her thin and delicate ankles, and even much further up.

Her precarious "condition" finally reached his majesty's muddled mind about ready for a brain seizure. He felt as if he had fallen inside a cauldron full of a most potent-lust-potion. The room was covered by a red haze where he moved about tenuously.

"My lady, I must beg your forgiveness, I have been forgotten my manners, and my godfather would most certainly have my hide for displaying such disgraceful behavior; please my lady, do allow me help you."

Without thinking of the consequences of touching an un-chaperoned lady in a secluded room, he approached her and offered his hands which she took, totally innocently, and, furthermore, unaware of how she looked at the moment; and she held the large, powerful hands with a good and firm grip. She was strong, after all, she had to wait on her stepbrothers, their wives, and Ginevra all day long, hand and foot. If she refused there were punishments, some rather severe to include caning and cutting her meager food rations; besides there was only one of her, and one against so many, and without a wand, was rather difficult.

She didn't use weak lady subterfuges and hoisted herself, and…

At the touch of her hands, an unexpected visual and aural current of magic made its presence, and both were able to see and hear the same, light flashes and a strange melody, along with soft crackles.

All the special effects were originating from her; the streams left from her hands straight into his, and travelled right into his blood stream. Once inside his blood stream, her magic travelled thru his body, everywhere, and a nearly invisible countercurrent, flew straight from him and direct into her heart and consequently her blood stream.

Although, she was unaware of the effect she was having on him, some of the same was happening to her, and she felt drunk with, with, not sure- with something.

So it was that Lady Hermione, cruelly labeled by Ronald as Cindermione, without any hesitation or subterfuges, pulled herself up with resolution, and straight into— his arms.

His hands seemed to have acquired a mind of their own, and the second the, tulle and silk, semi-cladded witch released his hands, his arms went around her slender waist to pull her closer to him. She felt ethereal, slender, yet, her soft mounds pressed against his chest were enticing and quite real. A most improper moan escaped his lips, and his arms tightened around her. He was committing a most egregious sin, taking advantage of an innocent, yet, most luscious lady.

He lifted his left hand to her chin, she was rather petite, her brown eyes were luminous, they had touches of gold, most unusual, which watched him curiously and with a touch of desire, a little hesitant, yet not afraid; her lips were full and moist; and she had a delicate yet mischievous pixie face. Her hair was half restrained in a bun with wild curls escaping all over the place.

Hermione was dazzled at His Majesty; she had never seen anyone like him before. He was quite tall, not as tall as Bill or Ronald, but he towered over head. He had a chiseled face, pouty lips, a clef chin, the messiest dark hair, ever, and his eyes, green emerald pools called her soul to him. She was mesmerized, and in love at first sight.

He bent his head towards hers and brought her face closer to him. Her left arm timidly raised and allowed her hand to touch the ends of his rather messy hair; prince's hair or not, messy it was, and lightly, she placed her hand on the back of his neck whilst she tiptoed; and, she instinctively tilted her face sideways, in order to provide him with better access to her mouth.

The innocent and trusting gesture and the warm hand, further inflamed him. His senses were full of her, and his lips descended upon hers with a fervor unknown to him.

Dear Merlin, the lips were soft, plump and delicious, a gate to the forbidden land of marital pleasures and sin. His uptight, straight-laced upbringing demanded that he went no further and to quickly disengage from the questionable activity. Once he had achieved a respectable distance from the tempting damsel, should follow by expressing profuse apologies while continuing to step far away from her, preferably into another room.

Alas, it wasn't to be so, because strong magic was at play, thus her other arm joined the first one, and he was lost. He forgot she must certainly be a highborn lady, and perhaps a powerful witch, judging by the magical light show, but sadly, he found the temptation just too impossible to resist.

Her inexperienced lips pressed against his, and an uncharacteristic squeak formed in her throat while an unknown, warmth moisture, pooled at her groin, between her upper thighs, right at the center of her most private place.

The sound she made was a match to the flammable state in which his majesty encountered his royal-self and further added fodder to his current predicament; unquestionably he needed something, so he allowed his lower body to press against hers.

He needed pressure, friction, any sort of release, or he was going to damage her. His hips grind against hers, and his thoughts were of sinking his lance inside her sheath. He wanted this witch as he had never wanted anything else during his entire life.

Gods, the thoughts of the petite witch crying his name with her legs around his waist, were taking a hold of any chivalrous intentions and wrestling them to oblivion. His mind's eye could still see her lower curls glistening with want, and his ears could clearly hear their siren call, since the moment when she had hoisted herself right into his arms

One hand went to her hair and undid the bun, he wanted to see her glorious hair and wasn't disappointed at the riot of shiny curls; thus, he wrapped his hand around the soft curly tresses, colored a rich brown with golden shades, which nicely contrasted with her rosy porcelain skin.

_So beautiful_, were his thoughts as his lips opened a little, hoping that she would follow suit.

The hard body pressed against hers, and thru the thin layers of her French cut gown, she could feel a hard length pressing against her belly in a rhythmic motion... _Was that his wand? No, it was too thick. So, perhaps it was a weapon? Is so, why so warm and pulsing, throbbing...was it alive_? Something about it, made her want to touch it, to stroke it, and ...

Her lips opened; she needed something but what to ask for? And to make matters worse, she could hear tiny whimpering sounds coming from him which made her hungry for something. His lips felt hers opening and a bough broke, years of self-restrain, weakened by the magic and desire, all went down the virtual drain, his tongue sought hers and upon touching it, his body shuddered with lust, and his iron will was gone, poof, as if by magic.

Something was changing, and his hips no longer pressed her gently, and, instead, he grounded his body against hers in a frenzied motion. His tongue tasted her, of honey, raspberries, and desire. Merlin, his tongue was flesh inside flesh, his thoughts could occasionally be understood...his whole being demanded, clamored for more, and he couldn't help when his fingers reached down bum.

His hand kneaded her bum, pressing her even closer; he was wanting, he must have release; the ache made him cry aloud; his hips moved against hers; damnation, if he could move just so, maybe. He could feel his seed already dampening his leggings, the burn. His mouth made love to hers, he couldn't possibly last.

She was thinking, and the mystery of the hardness brought to her mind misunderstood passages of books, his hardness seeking her flesh; and suddenly she knew, it was his sex seeking hers.

Wantonly and driven by instinct, she pressed her own body against his; and recklessly driven by desire, he Apparated them to his room at the castle. She didn't notice what he had done.

The kiss, if that was what it was, went on for a long while, and his hand moved to the soft pillowy bosom with a feathery touch. Those sensations pleased her, his lips sucked, kissed, bit, and his desire rose to a fever's pitch.

His hand on her bum was busy gathering her skirts up; beneath the layers of silk he could feel her naked skin. He wanted to touch her, to feel her desire.

It would seem the kiss could had the conclusion that all parents of young ladies fear the most; however, when his finger sought one of the objects of his desire, a nipple, and he had barely touched it under the fabric...her senses returned and fear gripped her when she heard a noise. Where was she? Someone was coming into the room. A great door opened…

"Son, what have you done?" A tall, elegantly robed Wizard, with a jeweled circlet around his forehead, stood by the door, pinching his nose in distress.

* * *

Oh, oh, troubled times at the Royal Castle. Reviews for the author, so much writing is exhausting. Reviews if you can, btw do you all like the evil-stepmother? Poor prince being caught, and can you imagine how inconvenient was to no wear any sort of underwear.

** Note: Pantaloons and knickers were not worn until the late 19th Century. Women used to wear long chemises for some protection but it was limited, as you could easily imagine. I have read that it could be particularly harrowing during those times of the month, yuck. Before pantaloons gained acceptance, the women who worn them were considered 'fast', LOL.


	3. Princess

WE LIVE DREAMING - CALDERON DE LA BARCA

**A Princess -**

By mother earth, she recognized the face at the door; who wouldn't, it was engraved in all the minted galleons: His Majesty, her Lord and King. And right away she knew who was her prince; she had just guessed the identity of the wizard who refused to let her go.

"I err, My Lord," and she tried to bow and to make a curtsey to her Lord, her King. Which proved to be an impossible feat while the prince held her in a tight vice like embrace.

The majesty holding her, didn't budge, not for a second, and he simply refused to let her go, no matter how hard she tried to struggle. Only two choices were left to him; to dishonor her by calling her a strumpet and would send her straight home; or, he could claim her as his own, either as his mistress and give her parents a bride price. Once done, he would set her up in a palace. Lastly, he could marry her depending on her status. He thought about it, quickly.

The first choice was out, he wanted her; furthermore, he was sure he would never want any other hands touching her, and the mistress option did not give anyone exclusive rights.

He suspected she was the daughter of the Muggle Lord, a pirate for the court whose absence was a common topic. If that was the case, she was the well known powerful witch who everyone knew as a shrew and frightfully ugly.

At least, that was the case, if one was to believe his friend Lord Ronald Weasley, whose big mouth had repeated it, whenever all the single witches were invited to court, and she, invariably, was left at home. There had to be a nefarious motive behind the lies he now recognized, as such

A tall wizard with a short, neat beard, had joined the king. She recognized him; he was the Great Duke, who was accompanied by two well dressed and rakish looking wizards. Now, she felt truly ill, he had come to see her father more than once since he was her late mother's second cousin, one of her only relatives.

"Where are your men, have you lost your mind?" his father insisted in engaging his son in a dialogue.

A guffaw was heard, it came from the crown's advisor, "Dear James, I would dare say that your heir has found himself a pretty juicy little bird." Followed by a suggestive gesture.

"Be quiet, my insolent friend, come Sirius, this is a grave affair, I think she is Count Granger's only child. Can't you see she looks exactly like her mother, your late cousin Lady Jane? Do you remember some years after she died he married some Molly witch, a fortune hunter? I had heard rumors of how the girl has been mistreated since our Count went to sea and was impr—, err, and had, err, problems and was kept..." He was stopped by a fortuitous coughing fit.

He made a quick face to Sirius to ignore his last words. No need, Hermione already knew her father had to be incarcerated.

"I didn't think it possible, but you can never be too sure; so I have someone whose mission is to look into it; I just cannot imagine that Molly could be so daft to stand against such fierce man; he more than once told me that his child was his life." The king continued.

Hermione kept trying to pull away from the ruffian's arms; however, they were tightly wrapped around her, and he wouldn't let go, and his hard...thing, was poking her bum. Darn, why was it so hard?

Dear gods, she was about to cry in abject misery when the Duke of Black let out a raucous guffaw, "My dear majesty, Methinks your dreams of being a grandfather are just around the corner," he said looking at his nails, "I would say nine months to the day, and we will be more closely related" And the rakish Duke of Black, once gain, laughed with great pleasure.

"Sir, that is a most disturbing boisterous laugh, totally unsuited around young ladies." Hermione remarked, much to her own chagrin, but she was truly nervous, and her tongue ran away like a scared horse, "Allow me sir, I mean Majesty, I am the Lady Hermione Granger Black."

She tried to swat the mosquito nuzzling her neck, and who knew what else he was doing, oblivious to her shame. She had to stop swatting him since he bit and licked her hand, whenever she came in close contact to his mouth. "What is wrong with you?" she whispered.

"And who is he?" Asked the king pointing at the one attached to her, and even she had to laugh.

She didn't have to answer since the prince finally spoke.

'"Everyone quiet, I have something to say. No, wait, I don't want to say anything; instead, I am making a formal declaration. Someone take note, record the time, and make a pensive, whatever. I am claiming Lady Granger as my right; and I claim her to be my rightful wife starting this very instance. You can make the edits tomorrow, whatever it takes, and now, everyone out."

He made his statement without missing a beat, and he stopped neither touching nor kissing her, this was a first time for Harrison. All his affairs had been discrete, and nobody had ever seen him in such a state, in a state of lusty bliss. His hair had acquired a life of its own, messier than ever, he was flushed, and obviously halfway gone.

This declaration, had nearly made her faint in mortification, and had made all the men break out in a most improper laughter, even Her King. It was obvious that they all knew something she didn't, and a feel of dread coursed through her. And why were all the wizards giving the King a congratulatory squeeze on his upper arm?

"My dear princess, I am Harrison James Potter, and now that we are betrothed, everyone else please leave us alone. Let me have this time with my princess." He proudly announced, and she finally understood her dread. This wasn't possible, he just couldn't do that.

"No sir, of that you are mistaken. I cannot be your betrothed because you haven't even asked me. And I—" She went on in a rather upset tone.

His eyes were dancing with laughter, she was adorable, poor darling, and she was for all purposes, his. Her hair was crackling, rather feisty. She must not know that his words constituted marriage; his word and that of his father were the law of the land, and the ceremony was for the others. He couldn't wait to—

Pop… Po..Pop, Pop, Pop.

Several figures Apparated, not at once, but close, first Lord Snape… then Lord Regulus Black attempting to push back Lord Neville, and lastly, one sniveling Ronald Weasley, the fool.

They had followed Lord Snape; or actually Regulus had tried to stop them, but Lord Neville was infatuated with the lady Ginevra, the little tart, and foolishly had decided to help Ron.

Regulus did a double take at the scene, and who was the goddess that Harrison held so tight. Damn, look at those beauties attempting to escape the risqué bodice. Maybe, he was willing to share the tasty morsel, or maybe not? Wait, had the young prince just given him the most disagreeable look, and had his brother chastised him with his eyes, what was going on? How was the angel related to the ugly, old witch being hunted by the two idiots?

Ronald ran to his Prince, hardly bowed in front of him and proceeded to pull, rudely, the Lady Granger away from Prince Harry, painfully yanking her arm, all while calling her less than appropriate names.

"You tramp, what are you doing here, slag, swot; Percy was right, he might not be able to speak but he can write. Harrison is meant for a real Lady Ginevra, not for an ugly—"

If Ron had been a little smarter he would have sensed his tragic tactical error. But instead he continued to pull Hermione until he felt several hard objects around his neck.

By that time, he had made Hermione faint. She had passed out due to a nasty combination of embarrassment, the agonizing pain from Ron dislocating her shoulder, and the confounded corset.

He seemed confused and looked, Harry had his wand at his neck, along with all the wands of the most powerful men on the land.

Yet, he still was pulling her to everyone's astonishment, was he a simpleton? That would explain it, maybe.

"Sir, she is the, err, the, a, a scullery maid that stole," A hand grabbed him by his collar, it was Lord Snape's and everyone feared his darkness and powerful magic. He had no rivals, and the one closest would be the Financial Adviser, Lord Malfoy. Nobody wanted to be under their radar, it was foolish and deadly.

"You need to close those lips before you die as the troll you are; let's see, yes, with your guts spilled opened, while you see yourself dying, right here, no magic, a knife will do."

Lord Snape smirked evilly. His obsidian eyes sized him up as a snake would eye a fine meal. Ron shivered.

"Your deeds are treason since the lady whose person you injured, insulted, and grievously lied about, is non other than the daughter of the Lady Jane, cousin to Duke Black, and daughter of Count Granger, who is a favorite of this court. He is a Muggle who is of vast service and loyal to our king, you, despicable red worm."

Lord Snape looked both terrifying and magnificent in his heavy silk robes which billowed on the breezes created by his angry magic; and Lord Neville taking heed, smartly backed up, and was seized with a desire of not wanting to be associated with Ronald Weasley.

"And in case you forgot who pays your upkeep and clothes, first let me remind you that you weren't born in a noble bed. Second, be aware that the 'irregular' situation at your home has come to my attention and will be investigated, treating the Lady as a Muggle scullery maid is no done. Oh yes, I found the information my king sent me to find when our prince Harrison was invited. And worse of all, you have dared to touch our princess, and if you have harmed her, or if those are her wishes, you are dead."

"Harry, tell him he is wrong, you are my friend. You do believe me, am I right? She might be Hermione…" some words had filtered, the part of your princess, "but she is—err—"

Harry had passed the Lady, who was still out, to Lord Snape. He picked her with great care and gently laid her on the prince's bed. When he had covered her, he called an elf to help the Lady. Right at that moment, her majesty Queen Lily made an appearance into the room, and Lord Snape ran to her, held her hands and whispered something close to her ear.

Ron was scared as he was finally starting to realize the magnitude of his misguided ways. He saw the look of reproach all over the Queen's face, and Ron feared for his life. His strategist mind told him that Hermione shouldn't be allowed to say a word, but what could be done to prevent her?

Meanwhile Harry was staring at Ron with eyes full of contempt. "Who told you to Apparate into my room, into my private quarters? I invited you twice, and you should have destroyed the pass afterwards; I trusted you and you bridged my trust. I want to know where you got that idea. "

"I, I, err, we didn't use a key to Apparate, just jumped after Lord Snape, it wasn't intentional, he didn't want to talk to me, and I must have held-on to him, or maybe to Lord Black. As for Lord Longbottom he was trying to hold me back."

"Ah, you came without permission, using an illegal pass? Let's say I could forgive that, but know the punishment for breaking in the Royal quarters; let me remind you, it is to be skinned alive." Ron paled, and Lord Neville's stood as far away from Ron, as he was able.

"Why did you always lie and told me the Lady Hermione was an ugly witch with no social graces, and she was never allowed to participate of the court life? She was born a Lady, and according to the law, what was done to her is called imprisonment." Harry continued poking Ron's chest with his wand.

"And, let's not forget that the torture of one of a noble house, with such a greater stand that any of you, for no other reason than financial gain, calls for the rack, or to be fried alive in boiling oil, hmm." Harry's eyes had that strange glow they had when he was truly angry, Ron blinked.

"I didn't lie, I do think she is truly ugly and a so—" and he finally halted his tongue, he might be a hot head, but he could sense he was in danger.

At that moment someone was at the door.

A knight, Sir Seamus stood at the door and announced that Lord William Weasley requested an audience with Prince Harrison. Seamus added, "Lord Weasley is here to clarify the grave mistake Prince Harry has made, and to bring the little tart back home."

"Did he say tart?" Duke Black inquired with an icy voice. His mien was no longer friendly, but instead hard and angry.

"Yes, Your Mercy, he told me to repeat those specific words." Sir Seamus repeated in his heavy Irish brogue." Ron was smirking with glee, finally someone with a little power; he was the best curse breaker in the land. They would listen to Bill.

"Bring him right outside of the room, remove his wand and make sure he is guarded," Duke Sirius ordered, his former joviality totally gone. The future of the Weasley bunch did not bode well because they had all had gotten too big for their breeches.

Queen Lily was by Hermione and drew the curtains around the bed, she was anxious to meet her new daughter since she had always longed for one.

"You are a beautiful child. Did you know I used to be good friends with your mother? She was both beautiful and extremely kind. What is what ails you my sweet princess?"

Hermione was yet to come from whatever she had fallen into. When she looked for injuries, Queen Lily noticed the hard, nearly made out of metal corset, she wore, the cheapest quality. A child of Count Granger, wearing something like this, how could this be possible? She also checked the worn out hands covered with burns and cuts, and her eyebrow raised.

Most curious, she needed to talk to James about all of this.

Using her wand she removed the offending piece. She examined it, it was both old and made with cheap boning, the young witch's torso was bruised from the tightness, the wires had made blisters in place. Next, she saw the shoulder bruised and swollen; that horrible oaf must have done that. She casted healing charms, and gave the younger witch a hug. Her own eyes were moist with angry tears.

The princess wasn't going back to that home. If she were to be married, the wedding should be announced within a week, giving enough time to the guests from all over the lands to arrive. Harrison was going to call betrothal rights, of that she was certain, her parents didn't allow it, and James just snatched her in the middle just a few days after he met her, and Harrison was born nine months later.

Therefore, if they were to have a proper wedding it would be better not have a ready-to-give-birth bride. However, Queen Lily's mind was made up, not tonight; no rights claiming that night, the girl was scared and injured. She remembered James and how he had practically stolen her from Severus, and of her being taken five days after of their first meeting. No, this was not going to happen, not tonight.

She was however elated, finally more children, she had been denied of more by Lord Voldemort; it had happened during the fight for Harrison's life. Queen Lily left the witch to rest and went into the room; something had to be done about the ones who had mistreated the princess; they had to be made accountable.

Apparently William was just a little smarter than Ron, and appraised the situation quickly, and the only derogatory comment he made, was to tell Prince Harrison to meet the Lady Ginevra before he made his mind. That nearly cost him his life.

Harry ran to his mother, "How is she, is she ok?" The queen was amazed, her son loved the girl, James hadn't was a Potter inheritance, love at first sight and an unending need to be by their beloved. James' mother had told her, and she hadn't believed it.

"Harrison, I must tell you my wishes, the young Lady is injured and probably hungry and scared. Your word rules over mine and I will respect your decision, but as your mother I want to ask you to wait at least for a day, let her have her own chamber, she will never forget a gesture of love. I didn't like your father until you were nearly born. I was resentful for stealing me from my parents' home in the middle of the night into his room.

He didn't answer, no need, her word was a command, and his loins and heart hopefully could wait one day, and tomorrow after a Royal Betrothal Edit and a ball for the local courtiers, he would get his wish.

After letting her words sink in, she spoke loudly, for everyone else to hear, "Lady Hermione fainted due to several reasons. Foremost, she was clad in poorly made, rough-binding, inadequately made, cheap garments, poor child. One must wonder how this could have happened. She also has been ill used, there are signs of mistreatment; and you can even see her bones, alas, she has not been fed well and has gone hungry." Harry held his mother's hand and could feel her magical anger spiking.

"Her hands, elbows, and knees show that she did a fair amount of menial labor as a Muggle scullery maid, besides that, she has many burns in the arms and hands. In a magical household it makes little sense, unless it was done as punishment. And she also fainted because someone pulled her arm out the socket and bruised her arm." Queen Lily concluded

The Blacks' anger was palpable, they were most unhappy, after all, she was their blood relative.

And, as she was talking, she let go of Harry's hand, held her son by his arm and told him no, with her head.

"Mother, I must," Harry said pulling out his wand, he wanted to punish Ron. Then go by the house, to do the rest— once he found out more information from the witch.

"James, darling, I think in the interest of keeping this sordid situation private, let these wretches go, But send them with a couple of the Auror knights. You will need to decide about William, he is the curse breaker. I know because we have used his services. They should be brought to their home for now." She paused to look around.

William was colorless. He had known what his mother was doing, and he hadn't stopped her. What if the young witch talked about him wanting to get into her room. Snape noticed his squirming as he was escorted out the room and made a mental note. Lily was talking again now they were being held outside.

"I recommend you take away the wands from all the family. They should be made to stay in their house with no Floo, and magic dampers should be placed all around the house,until Count Granger can be brought back. Now, we should leave the room. I will have some night clothing brought to the Lady Hermione, and will need to prepare a separate chamber in this for her. Harry you can move her when she is ready, I will have the kitchen send a light meal, tea, wine, in case she is hungry."

Harry expressed his discontent right away, "Mother, I want them punished, the entire lot. They are the type of wizards we fought to end during the last war."

"Son, your mother is right, we will think of a suitable punishment, and the best, I think, will be to see when lady Hermione becomes their princess. Your mother is wise."

"I agree with Harry," It was Sirius. "I asked Martin the last time I visited him whether or not my cousin's child was being treated right, I had heard rumors, and he assured me that she was treated as his beloved daughter. He must be under an enchantment; I say, let's punish the bastards. Public floggings, and other assorted humiliation to start."

What the king had said was the last word. A word that didn't sit well with four of them Sirius, Regulus, Harry, and surprisingly Snape who made a gesture to Sirius, to see him later. He had seen the young witch's room and had talked to the older Muggle servants, to have heard the abuse imposed on Lady Jane's daughter had made his blood boil, and the need for revenge was overwhelming. He was glad Granger had written James with his fears about his daughter. He was apparently in touch with her, but she had concealed much, probably seeking not to worry him.

Meanwhile Ron and Bill had arrived at the Granger Mansion, and the news was not being well received. Molly sent an owl to her aunt, the war wasn't lost, not yet.

A/N

I think Lily was right. Of course remember this story is late 16th or early 17th Century, and customs were not too gentle with females, they met the man and married the same day, arranged marriages to total strangers, what fun.


	4. A Godfather

- At the Castle-

Harry lay next to her, but over the covers, clad in his night shirt and an open robe. Her elf, or the one appointed for now, had changed her into a beautiful night dress made out thin cloth and lace with a matching robe.

Harry was in love, and he had always known he would be when he met his princess, just as all the Potters before him. His father was betrothed within the week he had met the fair Lady Lily from the house of Evans, at a ball; she was the sister of Sir Remus' wife. According to him, she wasn't at first happy about the arrangement, but all worked out fine. Or at least until the injury his father suffered when defending him, but at least he was alive.

He just wanted to eat a meal with her, and well, to be honest, maybe give her a kiss or two. He shrugged his shoulders, after all, he hadn't promised not to kiss her, and her nearness was making him go out of his mind. He couldn't remember wanting anyone this desperately, thinking of her body under his was taking over his rational mind. He could still feel her soft bosoms on his fingertips—and, wait, he would give her a kiss and just touch a little, but not much, not too much, or maybe much but not too long.

She awoke, "Where am I?" and who was kissing her hand? It was Harry. Was he pretty? No, you didn't call men pretty, well Draco and Blaise were pretty. But, he wasn't pretty, he instead was a beautiful prince; she giggled, and surely, the pain potion had made her a little drunk. She glanced at him; he was tall and broad, a handsome man, and started her assessment at his feet, yes they were bare, and his calves were muscular, so far so good; when her eyes continue their trajectory upwards—

OH! She lifted her eyes with alacrity, and her wild giggles stopped after seeing the part actually twitch. To her delight, it looked rather interesting through his nightshirt. And she blushed in more than one place.

"And what is making you laugh my fair princess?" He was carefully kissing her hand, and now her wrist and his lips kept going in an upward trajectory. All while talking in a funny, husky voice that made her insides melt.

He called her a princess. Hmm, it must be a term of endearment, and wait, what was she doing in bed, no corset? She could breathe better and that was good, but a lace peignoir?

"My Lord, sir, this might be obvious to you, but do tell the reason why I am in a bed in this clothing, or shall I say, in almost no clothing?" The rich bed with feathery soft blankets and pillows was glorious, no complains there.

He chuckled and sounded grave, "Before I answer, let me give you something that belongs to you, my beautiful princess." And he took her hand and placed a heavy ring, with a magnificent ruby surrounded by diamonds, in her ring finger, and the band magically adjusted to her size. She stretched her hand in front of her eyes, in order to inspect the jewel, and she recognized the shape of the House of Potter's coat of arms, the lighting bolt, the phoenix, and the rising sun.

She was speechless, and what was the meaning of the ring?

Ears in the Wall

Meanwhile, Ron and Bill had arrived at the Granger Mansion, and the news weren't being well received. Molly sent an owl to her aunt, convinced that the war wasn't lost.

Then, maybe it was all lost because someone had listened to each word she had said. Some might say the walls have ears, and in this case that was just the case, or rather, the ears were inside the wall, and consequently they were rather small. The appendages belonged to Hermione's standing-in godfather. True, he might have been a coward once upon a time; but he would be damned if he would allow the ginger haired idiots to hurt Lady Jane's child, once more. Not while, he was still alive, it was time to do something right.

Becoming a Godfather- The past-

Lady Jane had been but sixteen the day she married the dashing Muggle Lord. It had been love at first sight; Count Granger had fallen in love with the young witch during one of his visits to the King. She had never known her parents and only a handful of people knew their identity. Officially, she was the orphaned daughter of one of Duke of Black's cousins; while,in reality, she might have been a much closer relative conceived during a violent act.

Lord Voldemort was often a guest at the house of Cygnus Black and apparently was fond of the barely out of childhood witches. The sisters often had friends and cousins staying over, and the house was usually frequented by many young beauties.

The Dark Lord was too fond of the young witches if one were to believe the rumors flying around the city. It was a practice that other of his followers subscribed to. Whenever a witch struck their fancy, they didn't ask and just forced their victims. Half the time, the wizards were so drunk that no birth control spells were casted; and, more than once, the children resulting from the liaisons, forced or not, were abandoned; or, in some cases dead parents were invented out for them, a dead relative somewhere far, and the babies would be 'fostered' at their birth home.

A young witch had come to see the Queen the same day that she had been forced. She was extremely close to the family, and a plan was made for the child if one were to come. It wouldn't be the first or the last time, the Queen would assist a young and unmarried, pregnant witch. Her parents were contacted, and they agreed that it would be better for her to go away.

Once the pregnancy was confirmed, the royal family planned an outing with several young people belonging to the inner circle, and the three Black sisters were invited, as well. The group would be going for a visit, to one their isolated retreats.

The trip wasn't out the ordinary since every couple of years a group of young people, from all over the kingdom, were invited to come along, to learn about new lands, discoveries, magic and other things.

Although, neither Orion nor Cygnus Black liked the King, both knew the value of the royal favor. Inviting only one witch, would have called the attention of too many; and as it happened Lord Voldemort could had freely sample each one of the young sisters, and other of the young witches as well, at least that was the rumor. The sisters returned after several months loaded with gifts, having learned much, and hiding a big secret or two.

Sadly, one of their cousins, the Lady Alba never came back. It was said that she had suffered a terrible accident at the lodge where she was staying when a fire had started, and there wasn't even a body left for burial.

After the girls went back home, the Queen send an emissary to their houses, and Orion Black broke down upon the grim announcement. Cygnus received a royal scroll to offer his daughters a place at the court, to be ladies in waiting. They all came, but Bellatrix thought courtly life was boring and went back home; she wanted to learn the Dark arts which were frowned upon by the King.

Orion and Wallburga mourned the loss for years to come, and a few days after receiving the news left to visit relatives for a few months, leaving their young boys in the care of the Royal couple.

It was nearly a half year later, when the child of a late cousin arrived to be the crown's ward, the baby's name was Jane Black.

As the years went by, the Black witches grew in beauty; Narcissa married into the wealthy house of Malfoy who played both sides of the coin during the troubled times; and much to Cygnus disappointment, Andromeda married the Healer of the court, a Sir Tonks who was a Muggle born. As for Bellatrix, she married Lord Rodolphus Lestrange another wealthy heir, but everyone told her real love was Lord Voldemort; who never took a wife or paid any attention to Bella's advances.

Lady Jane grew up a happy child, and her beauty surpassed that of the Black sisters. She was beloved by her older cousins, Sirius and Regulus, by Prince James, and by the King and Queen, and it was said, that she also was a powerful and kind witch.

Her beauty and magic prowess attracted many suitors, but to everyone's surprise she married the dashing Muggle Lord when she was barely sixteen. The young wife had borne him a babe within nine months from their wedding day, and she was named Hermione.

The day Hermione was named; her to-be-godfather, Prince James, had been detained by bandits, so it was that Lady Jane, the King's ward, asked one of his friends to stand-in for him. He was a friendly enough wizard, and quite different from his friends. The chubby young man was shy and not handsome like his closest friends, but she liked him nevertheless. Many had whispered that he was secretly in love with Lady Jane.

After the failed attempt of the warring Dark Lord to kill the infant prince Harrison, the standing-in godfather was blamed for lowering the wards leading into the royal the nursery, and fearing for his life, he had to go into hiding.

Sadly, he was innocent, and the traitor was someone else whose reasons remained unknown, to almost everyone. There were a few courtiers that thought the Dark Lord had been there for an entirely different reason, some others had said that Voldemort's target had not been the young prince, but another baby. Apparently, he had become obsessed with someone who had been at the castle the same day, and had Apparated into the wrong nursery.

Afraid of the possible punishment, the stand-in godfather had changed into his Animagus form, a large rat, in order to travel inside a bag full of toys which belonged to Lady Jane's toddler.

She had been staying in the Castle during one of her husband's frequent voyages; and that would have been be the last time Hermione was in the court, until the fated night when Prince Harry had brought her back.

Later on, after a few months, during a warm spring day, Lady Granger sat at the garden with her young daughter, she was playing with her young daughter, Hermione, when a cloud of Death Eaters fell upon the home; she valiantly fought and resisted being taken.

Something strange transpired that day, according to several accounts, a large rat had bitten a masked wizard who had attempted to take the baby; and others had sworn that the rat was magical and had safely Apparated with the baby and had placed her into her crib.

There were other accounts of Lady Jane ordering one of elves, who later died, to take the baby inside before she was able to Apparate herself, but she was killed before she was able to escape.

Three elves had died during the scrimmage, and the surviving one had later recalled the Lady Lestrange laughing with glee while pulverizing the Lady Granger into a pile of ashes while loud and horrible agonizing sounds were heard, the were coming from a tall hooded figure who screamed, "Not my daughter, you knew, you lied, not her, not her…"

Some said the baby Hermione had been taken away to the Castle, and the queen had hidden the young child until her father returned. However, the official word was that the said baby hadn't survived the attack. Two months later, when her husband came back, he screamed in despair at the news and went crazy with grief.

During the first three years, he took the baby to sea whenever he was sent in a mission; until the now King James forbade him to do so. It wasn't a great idea to have a magical child of noble birth inside a pirate ship. This mandate made the Count so angry that he never went back to any court events and stopped talking to the royal family all together. So it was that Hermione was not afforded the crown's protection whenever her father was absent.

While Hermione was growing up she had an unusual friend who taught her all about magic, at the price of not telling anyone about him. He was a large handsome rat; she fed him a healthy diet and was the best of friends, he even travelled with her aboard the ship. His reason, he later told her, was simple, after all who else would protect her like him. He told her his name was Pgr someone at court had made ugly allegations against him.

During the years in the tower, Pgrew kept her company and taught her all he knew. He studied more in order to teach her more, and as a result he became more powerful as time went by. The healthy diet kept him fit and healthy, and the child's love made him strive to be good. In her dying words, Lady Jane had recognized him, "Take care of my Hermione, good friend."

As the Dark Lord intensified the fight, he stopped changing to human because he was afraid to be found. He once confessed her that he had been weak coward, but he had never been a traitor.

He had been extremely sick a couple years or so before, and she thought he had died. He hadn't, Ron had seen Hermione playing with the rat, stole it from her, and kept it locked in a cage in his room; forgot to feed him, and one Pgree was happy to finally been able to escape. However, the captivity had been hard on him, and he now had bad injuries that had not been attended by a healer.

He taught her to lock the door to the tower when the brothers sought her at night. Their chase had started once her father had left on his last voyage, but wasn't sure how to explain to her why she needed to do so. The worse was Ron, who angered because she denied him her body, and had nearly raped her more than once. They all tried one time or other with the exception of Charlie, and maybe Percy, who had only done it whenever he drank too much firewhisky.

The present- Inside the wall he could hear them talking, and he fully understood what they were going to do, he had heard them talk. That Prewett witch was so much different from her twin brothers who had long ago left for the Americas; she was greedy and nasty, and what he had just heard, made him angry.

They wanted to get to her, and harm her; this had Pgree squeaking nastily, and the rat had finally made a decision. If he died during his rodent's quest, so be it; it would be an honorable death, and maybe he would meet Lady Jane in the next life. He had only loved one, his Lady Jane, and he would make her proud. Her daughter would remain safe from the greedy Molly Prewett and her brood, especially, from the nasty Ronald. He had to find Hermione and do his job.

A/N. Hope you are all enjoying it. As for Hermione being pursued by the brothers, this would have been common place for a young female without status in the household.


	5. Lady Jane

NOTE. A reviewer told me I need a beta, I do. So if anyone is interested please let me know, and we will see. All my work is un-beta and could use some help. The crux of the matter, is that I actually went on line to read this chapter, and to my dismay, it is not the same than the version in data files. It is full of transposed words, extra line breaks at odd places, has extra characters, missing ones, and so on. This is not the first time it happens. Thanks

Interlude-

Lady Jane-

Eileen Prince was nearly fourteen when she fell in love; the children of the Duke of Black were all handsome. They had brown hair, and dark grey eyes, but Orion Black was her favorite.

She wasn't the only one to feel that way, because Orion Black loved witches and always took notice of the young laddies around. He was good friends with Tom Riddle, the wizard already feared by everyone. Moreover, it was said that Orion, along a group, practiced the Dark arts, and everyone called Tom the next Dark Lord.

Orion had noticed the tall and thin witch, near the market place, who was always staring at him. Although, she was a comely witch, she was not a great beauty. Her parents were lower nobles and powerful wizards, whereby you didn't have real freedom to be too careless around them. Even if Tom would often tell his Dark knights that witches were there for your pleasure, and for them to take whoever they wished.

One day, the Dark wizards had too much too drink while chasing Muggles, better known as the sport of Muddy hunting; which was not a safe activity to engage during these dangerous times when the Muggles were gaining in political power.

It was early evening, and he decided to walk past the Prince home. Eileen's father had sent her on an errand just two houses down, but she didn't want to use Floo and instead walked outside, on the street. Orion approached her and within a few minutes he tried to kiss her, and when she tried to run, he pulled her into the shadows and raped her. She was nearly eighteen at the time.

She didn't tell anyone and was afraid when she found out that she was with child. She found the way to meet with Orion near the market, and surprisingly, he wasn't unhappy; maybe even pleased, an heir was an heir.

Her father had gambled their fortune away, and Orion had recently bought his debt. He wanted to have him in his debt in case this very thing would happen.

"Sir Prince, what is done is done. You can duel me for her honor, or we can call the debt even. I have land in the continent, and she can go there for her confinement, afterwards, the baby will be mine. "

Prince was furious, but he knew he couldn't pay the debt. He had tried to reason with Black and argued that he should marry Eileen, but he had other plans. He also offered to pay a bride's price for Eileen if she would found a husband later on.

He went to his cousin Wallburga, because he had always had a thing for her. Eileen had just given birth, and he was going to pick her up.

"Wallburga, one of our cousins and his bride were killed in Normandy. They had a newborn girl, I would like to raise the child, will you help me, as my bride?" His voice was hopeful, and he held her hand.

Wallburga who was nearly a spinster, she was already twenty, had smartly accepted. Orion had basically decided that he wanted to be with his darling baby and married his beloved cousin

She was never fooled, not for a minute, she could see the Black heritage on the beautiful little girl. She had the wild Black locks, the color was dark brown, she had the button nose, and everyone said she was a beauty. As Ursas grew up, she was friends with her three cousins, Cygnus' daughters.

Eileen Price missed her girl and kept hoping something would happen; something to free Orion to marry her. But one day she caught the eye of the blacksmith, the owner of the larger horse stable, and she accepted to marry him.

Ursas was nine when Sirius was born and a year later Regulus came. Wallburga was busy with the babies and allowed Ursas to spend days and nights with her cousins. A fact she would always regret and would lead to her resenting the two boys, later on.

As for Eileen, she dreamed of the girl and hoped that she was growing up in a good situation, and she really was. At least until she started blooming and fell into Voldemort's line of vision. Sadly, she never saw her daughter, not ever again.

Orion was contacted, and he gave permission for Ursas to go with her cousins in the by-yearly pilgrimage. However, Wallburga was upset, she loved her daughter and didn't want her gone for that long, but Orion was tired of problems with the King, and he was liking Voldermort and his doctrine less, and less all the time. The deal with Ursas was the straw that broke the camel's back; he suspected he had been the one, but couldn't prove it, Ursas wasn't talking.

Ursas had a babe but none of others who traveled with her had known that she was pregnant, not until much later when they were in the trip. She used concealment charms; and one of the court Healers, left with her for one of the nearby homes when her time neared, sadly, she was barely a woman, with very narrow hips, hence she died during childbirth, and the house burned down while she was giving birth. The smoke had killed her, and her body must have burned. The midwife was able to save the child.

The King himself went to see Orion and shared the terrible news. He told them about the baby, but unfortunately, they couldn't see how to keep the baby, Orion explained to Wallburga that the King's plan was better, but Wallburga was very unhappy with it, she longed for her grandchild, and neglected her two boys, and she blamed them for keeping her busy when she should have been taking care of her Ursas. They had gone to meet the baby, but Wallburga couldn't bear to be around her.

Orion never liked Voldemort again, albeit his hatred, he sadly blamed her death on the King and his wife, thinking they had neglected his child. Wallburga grew despondent and nastier each passing day, and once or twice, she came to visit Lady Jane, but, mistakenly, she only saw her as the murderer of her beloved daughter.

Later, when Sirius went to live at the castle and then came Regulus, to take their part in the court, she would never go to see them. Lady Jane was a painful reminder of what she had lost. She now lived in the old castle, crying for all those who were no more, and some said carrying the burden of a painful secret.

During the trip Bellatrix had a miscarriage, right after the third trimester, and only Andromeda and Narcissa noticed and kept it a secret. Voldemort was said to love the dark haired young beauties, and everyone knew he took whatever he wanted, no matter who was hurt along the way.

As for Bella, Jane became her enemy, she represented what she couldn't give Voldemort. It was queer that Jane was the only Voldemort's child to have been born alive, because no one knew of others. The day Ursas gave birth, Andy saw Bella leave for hours, and when she came back, her clothes were covered with soot.

Nobody had ever seen Voldemort's other alleged lovers, and Cygnus told his brothers of the Dark Lord's change after his daughters came back from the excursion.

Severus was barely out of Hogwarts, when he arrived at the court after an attack from the Dark Lord. He was to brew potions for King Charlus. Lady Jane, who lived there for more year, met him and they became fast friends.

Severus loved Lady Jane with a protective love but wasn't told of their relation, one that Sirius and Regulus both had ignored, until tonight, after he basically found it on his own. It happened after brewing a potion in order to find the new princess' lineage for the marriage records, and his findings had both surprised and angered him.

Lady Jane had been a Prince, his niece, and Orion had been the father. He ran to confront the Black brothers and James, and he was told what James and Lily knew, but it turned out that the secret had also been kept from the Blacks; who were also upset and up in arms when he shared the news with them.

He was bitter thinking that he had lived by his niece and hadn't known. He thought with sadness about all the tragedies that had befallen the Prince witches, amongst them, rapes and deaths, and vowed that nobody else would hurt his family, not ever, not even if he had to die to ensure that was the case.

He wasn't going to let Molly, or whoever of the sons had been involved, to go scot-free; he knew it was mostly the younger children and the mother, well and perhaps Percival, who was in the employ of the counting house. However, he thought of the young Harrison who wanted his niece as his wife.

He needed to find the missing brother Charles, he was a Dragon seeker, and he wondered where he could find him to find out more.

Tomorrow at the Ball they would all be surprised, and it wouldn't be all good. Maybe, he could find some more of the truth, of what had really happened to Hermione, and maybe he would be able to claim some parentage with the last witch of the Prince lineage, who, by the way, was also Voldemort's only heir.

Morning time

Prince Harry had been having the most wonderful dreams. In them, he had met his witch, and she was beautiful, smart, and had curly magical hair. Best of all, she was passionate and melted in his arms. In his dream, they were married, and he was in bed with her holding her tightly against his chest, after their night together and loving for hours. He could smell her hair, her skin, and it was such a clean fragrance. His body was pressed against hers, and his morning wood fit exactly in the middle of her perfectly shaped peach bum, just perfection; and he snuggled even closer.

Hermione opened her eyes, where was she? Her heart was pumping furiously, had one of the Weasley wizards broken into her chambers, and if so, why did it feel so, so…?

"Princess, are you awake?" Whoever was behind her, pressed their body, ehem, the thing, against her bum. It was the thing that made babies; it was called... so many names in her father's books. Something in her wanted that, or something like it, to fill the ache between her legs, right where she felt wet and sticky; it was a new feeling and not all together unpleasant.

A straying hand lowered the shoulder of her night garment, and a shower of feathery kisses grazed her skin. A little squeaky sound escaped her throat, and she pressed her bum into- the thing, well, it felt, never mind.

Under the bed, her rodent guardian heard the sound and was none too pleased. His beady eyes flared with angry magical fire. He was ready to come out when he remembered the one with his ward was James' son, hence, he needed to figure out what to do.

The young prince wasn't married to the witch, and he would mess it all up, just like James had done with Lily. Poor James, at least he was alive, and he was sure happy that it was the case. Yes, even if he was partly lame from his waist down, after his confrontation with Voldemort. Everyone had hoped for a healer with the gift to make him a whole man once again, but the healer with those skills was yet to be found.

The Animagus missed his friends, but not enough to risk getting murdered by them.

Over the bed, Harry had managed to turn the petite witch around. He had the chance to see her better by the day time light; and for Merlin's sake, she was even prettier that he remembered. He admired her porcelain skin, perfectly smooth and beautiful. His finger barely touched her as he traced her delicate contours.

He knew that her father advocated taking care of their teeth and did not allow the rough men, aboard his ships, to eat sweets, he chuckled. Her own teeth looked like perfect pearls of nacre framed by her luscious lips. Her eyes were medium brown pools with flecks of gold, and her wet and pinkish tongue kept licking her lips in a nervous gesture, making him want to lick it and suck it, as a piece of a rare sweet.

He traced her face once more, very slowly, before lowering his lips onto hers. It was comparable to setting an Incendio spell on dry kindle, nothing his flammable wood presently needed, and sure enough, seconds later his body was covering hers.

Her magic flew into him, as it had done before, and filled him with wellbeing. The feeling of her soft mounds with their hardening peaks pressing against his chest, made him lose the desire to listen to his mother. He didn't venture to touch them remembering her reaction last time, so he just rubbed his chest against hers, reveling in the sensation.

Meanwhile, his hands feverish sought the bottom of her gown; he only wanted one thing, to possess her. No more interruptions, not if he acted fast, so as he was moving his hands up her thigh, her hands tenderly caressed his face and combed his long messy hair, allowing him to do his bidding; thus, she opened her thighs to grant him more access and anchored one calf around his leg, making him groan with pleasure at the added contact.

"Yes, oh, love, it will be fine, I want you to be mine, please love;" his voice was strangled, ragged...no time to undress, she would stop him, so he lifted his own gown. He would make it right by her, later. Gods, he was right against her, so close, his mind was gone, he had to have her.

Hermione became aware of something a bit wet and sticky, and also hot, silky, large and very hard, right against in her inner thigh, nearly outside of her private place— and she froze like a rabbit, her body going perfectly still. He felt the change right away and kissed her with more force as he tried to reach his objective...but she had become too aware.

No, this wasn't right, they weren't married, and she wanted to ask her father, or at least ask Pgrew.Too bad that he left her no choice but defense, so she moved her leg upward, bent her knee and raised it to hit his...bollocks? She wasn't sure what they really were, but she gathered, were similar to the ones male dogs, and horses, and other males had— and, yes, it had worked. At impact, he let her go and rolled in pain.

"You, you are a bad witch, ouch, you don't that to your prince. I think you have destroyed my chance to have children, another incapacitated Potter." He was either in severe pain or pretended to be, because she had surely not made good contact.

He didn't know he had it on him, damn, he was a good actor.

She turned red and apologized," I am sorry Your Majesty, I didn't—."

"Harrison, Harry, you have to call me by my given name, or any sweet term of endearment of your choice. After all, we are in bed, we are betrothed, well married; so I think the, Your Majesty, is most unsuitable," apparently the pain was gone because his hands were already going up and down her body, learning all its gentle dips and swells.

There was no sense in waisting precious time, and his aching body thanked him. He just couldn't stop and was kissing her whatever and wherever he could. However, a question waited for an answer, why had he lost all self-control?

As for Hermione, her heart was running wild, its beat reminded her of a dog in a hunt. The entire scenario thrilled her and was a pleasure; but...she wanted to be married first, and her overheated brain burning with desire was not helping.

Meanwhile, Pgrew had scurried out the room wrapped in the little cape he had made long ago, of a stolen piece the invisibility cloak, which he had cut and hidden. He would be dead had it not been for it, besides it was nicely tailored and rather elegant.

"Ehem," someone was touching Harry's back. "Son, I thought we had agreed to wait. You must come to our room, we need to talk, it is urgent." He debated for a second,

"You too my dear, the elf is waiting outside with your breakfast, eat and just come to my suites. Then we must talk about tonight's ball. I will leave the door partly open, knights are standing outside. Don't close it, the knights have orders to make sure to make sure it doesn't happen."

Hermione noticed for the first time the King walked with a stick.

Harry saw her eyes and told her the story of what had happened while they tried to eat breakfast.

-o-

Harry is trying to behave, but the temptation is too great. Sorry about the little tragedy, but it was needed. Hope you are enjoying the ride.


	6. Angry Wizards

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the fabulous creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

* * *

**Angry Wizards - Confrontation**

"Your, err, I mean Harry, please let me get up," Hermione asked shyly.

She didn't dare to move because the _thing_ was still pressed against her, right by her thigh. Surprisingly, it didn't change at all while his father was there, and apparently neither had Prince Harry's desires, the two must be connected, indeed.

By now, Hermione had learned that Prince Harry was susceptible to any small touch, or to accidental or unintentional touches coming from her, and thus, any additional stimulation would elicit a strong response; hence, they would soon be back to the place where she couldn't think clearly and would have to wrestle him, what a conundrum. She was stuck to him, and no matter what she did the results would be the same.

"I will move, but before I do, I must have a little kiss." And he sent a toothy grin her way as his eyes flashed the brightest of emerald greed.

She looked at him and appraised him, he was undoubtedly handsome, but his smile reminded her of a hungry wolf she had once seen, and besides it lacked an ounce of sincerity. Of the latter she was certain because his hips were slightly moving and pressing against her, he still wanted, wanted —not sure what he wanted, and she would still need to find the proper name for it.

"Once you have moved, I will kiss you at least once, a real kiss," her mien was serious and demure; a rather difficult feat considering her precarious situation, and really, how could she trust a smile like that one?

Harry was hoping to capture her lips in a swift move, and perhaps he could get a boon from his Lady— Gods his mind had stopped working altogether, the Potter whatever had switched his brain to his lance, and all he could do was behave like a lovelorn beast. He couldn't even take the time to talk to her, a clear sign that he was unwell.

Pop! It was Dobby the house-elf, a gift from the Malfoy to Prince Harry, with their breakfast. He appeared dour and gifted the prince with a hard, critical stare.

"Prince Harry, yours [sic] father tells you musts eat the quickest. When you is done, goes to your room to dress; he said you dresses alone, and they be waiting. Emi will be here to helps the Lady, and I be at your room to helps you. Not here, in your **room**." He sounded firm and even a little bossy.

Harry knew this wasn't his time, so he finally moved away from his Hermione, but first he let out a long, disappointed and extra loud sigh, then, he sank back on the pillows with a resigned look.

Once Dobby had prepared individual trays and served them, and afterwards, he stood by a window to wait. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips; it was a short yet passionate kiss, leaving her lips slightly open, and the tip of her tongue rapidly licked his bottom lip.

The feel of her moist tongue on his lips evoked a growl from the Prince, and he nearly dumped the silver tray to get to her. But Dobby coughed to make his presence know, so Harry just gave her a naughty look and filed the idea away for the next time; she would pay. He licked his lips suggestively and bit his bottom lip, making Hermione laugh joyously; she was learning a few useful lessons about her impulsive and hotheaded prince.

As soon as they were ready, Hermione and Harry left to see his parents. Meanwhile, Pgrew had climbed inside a large pocket in her robe, still wearing his miniature cloak; he wasn't taken any chances, and invisibility was on.

Nevertheless, he was happy and excited; soon, he would be around his former friends, after all this years. He was well, except a tad too thin, yet fitter he had even been with the daily climbing the 100 hundred steps up the tower, eating the forced healthier diet, and an overall ascetic life; and he wished they could see him. He looked better than ever before If he said so himself.

About Harry, Pgrew finally decided that he was just a hotheaded beast, just like his father before him;, and it was a good thing that Pgrew knew that nothing could be done about it; he was the prince, and his word would be the first and the last. Lastly, he knew that Potters never strayed… once they had found their beloved, and that was well enough.

**The War Room**

Five people waited for them in the small sitting room, adjacent to the Royal sleeping room, James, Lily, Snape, Sirius and Regulus, all sat around with somber faces. The tension was palpable upon entering the room.

Harry was surprised to see the formal and grim mien of his, otherwise, normally jovial godfather, and he had also noticed the three wizards' hard stare, what were they looking at? He followed their eyes...fixed upon his hand, placed on the small of her back.

He wasn't sure if he liked the way the wizards, excluding his father, looked at Hermione. They conveyed a kind of possessiveness that didn't sit well with him; he had to clench his teeth in order to control the words threatening to roll out his tongue. Moreover, when his hand went around her waist, the smoldering, reproaching looks still coming his way angered him even more. He sensed the three wizards clutching their wands inside their long velvet and silk robes.

_What are they thinking about, the nerve? Don__'__t they know that she is mine by my birthright as the crown's heir and my word is the law_? Harry had to control the voicing of his heated objections; nevertheless, he gave them all a haughty stare, which they, promptly, disregarded as if he were a willful child.

The tension was worsening, and angry magic sparks occasionally flew around the room. Hermione cringed at the stressful situation; she was unable to determine what its source was.

It was the queen who first spoke," Hermione, my dear girl, it is time to disclose some past secrets," she sat by Hermione and held her hand. The young witch's hand was terribly cold, Lily observed, and also trembling.

Hermione had just seen how the wizards looked at Harry's hand touching her and had sensed their animosity. Mistakenly, she had derived her own conclusions and thought, _they don't want me for Harry; after all he is a Prince, and as far as they know, I might not be good enough for him. _Her heart filled with familiar sorrow, and erroneously, she thought to understand the nature of this meeting. Alas, it was too good too last.

Her thoughts were fleeting because Hermione's attention changed focus; she was in awe of the Queen and wondered why she felt familiar. Of course, she didn't recall meeting her the night before, however, Hermione felt at ease with her and somehow safe and instinctively leaned unto her. It had been so long since a caring adult had embraced her, and not having a mother, she craved for this type of affection. Lily felt the change in her body, and knew she finally had her wish, a daughter of her very own.

Lily started her tale, but first wrapped her arm around the young witch while tenderly caressing her head, hoping to soothe her distress. James looked at them with affection; and seeing Lily's green eyes glow with maternal love, made him wish that he could make love to her once again.

Lily's narration went on for a while,"— and when Severus came over to live at the castle, it wasn't long before your mother left. She married less than a year later, so they didn't get to know each other well. King Charlus told us what happened to your young grandmother… So you see, dear girl, Severus is your blood great-uncle, and so are Sirius and Regulus—"

Lily was interrupted by Hermione, but not before she had related to the group everything James and she knew about Ladies Ursas and Jane Black.

"Do you mean the Dark Lord was my grandfather, and as such, my blood is tainted?" She had asked with a tremulous voice,

Hermione couldn't stop crying because it was too much to learn all at once after hearing about the terrible deeds committed against her young grandmother and her mother.

What made it worse was the possibility that her mother's murder had been sanctioned by the Dark Lord, her own grandfather; and, all at once, it was too much to bear. Her heart broke at the idea; he had tried to kill his own daughter and grandchild.

Her entire life was one of tears and sadness; it was as if the witches in her family were marked for tragedy and called others to abuse them; they were all unwanted and disliked by many, just look at her own life, her father left her in the hands of a stepmother who despised her; and she sobbed inconsolably while the wizards all seethed with different intense emotions.

Lily held her tight to her chest. She had fought with James when he had revealed the little his parents had shared with him. They had told him the story when Remus had wished to court the Lady Jane; they wanted her away from the wizarding world as much as possible, and with Remus that wouldn't have been possible. And he had held steadfast to his ideas when she had tried to dissuade him, hoping for Severus happiness at knowing that Lady Jane was his niece. What a great error it had been to keep it to their selves.

"It wasn't young Ursas' fault, she was violated and was nearly a child; I figured that she had her thirteen birthday just days before Lady Jane was born. You are innocent, my niece was innocent, and my sister was innocent, it was the bastard' fault, and he should have been butchered, and drowning was a too easy death for one like him." Duke Black angrily interjected, mindless of the impact of his words had upon the young witch's current state. The reasons for his words were obvious: frustration and anger, which were reflected in his eyes.

Snape couldn't believe it; Black hadn't mentioned his mother, not once. Had not Orion Black raped his mother and started this sorry chain of events? Of course not, why bring it up and sully their illustrious Black name.

"Father, why weren't they told? Hermione could have been spared the abject treatment she received until less than a day ago," Prince Harry stood in front of his father while running the hands thru his messy long hair.

"How could we have just abandoned the ward of my godfather, his own relative, and of Regulus and the Potions Master? Yes, a relative from Uncle Severus, we all seem to forget the rape of the Lady Eileen. So, how is that we abandoned her? She was a babe, a little witch, their blood and flesh, I don't understand, why?" Harry was angry, and Hermione could, finally, see the warrior whom others feared. He was pacing around the room, and a trail of dark smoke trailed after him.

"Yes, why is that?" Sirius asked in a loud and aggressive tone. He moved in front of James, who now had his wand clenched in his hand, he wasn't taken any chances.

Yet, he tried to appear conciliatory and let his best friend continue," James, James, why did you deny us the right to know we had a niece and a grandniece, this was most underhanded from the two of you. You had no right to do so. It would have made us all happier. I would have made sure of her wellbeing and wouldn't have stopped with a visit to Count Granger." His hands went to his hair and mussed it and then clutched it in self-punishment.

Severus wasn't saying much, his lips were tightly closed, and his dark eyes shone with an unknown, yet powerful emotion. Queen Lily recognized it and was concerned of his restrained fury. She feared for their safety in a room smelling of the anger of men and dark feelings where their magic was creating winds and smoke, and she hoped for the best.

"Son, everyone, it was my parents' will. What was to be gained, more bloodshed? Or maybe, to reveal the truth about Lady Jane's birth? She was born out wedlock, and it would have made her less, a frowned upon person. Or even worse, to have made public that Voldemort had a daughter and a grandchild, would have been a disaster, think for a minute." Everyone had quieted and was listening.

"Think about it, even today, many of the Dark Knights who hide their convictions, and many of those who still secretly fly the Death Eater's flag would have fought for her hand in marriage; or, better, they would have taken her by force; and, likely, she would have been used as a pawn during a power struggle. Keeping her hidden seemed a smart choice. "James looked around; maybe they were agreeing with him.

"We would be at war right about this time, trying to protect her, or until she had made a match," he pointed at the young witch, "if you don't agree, look at all the rage contained in this room, I can only imagine your revenge after Lady Jane was murdered. Moreover, I am nearly certain that Orion knew about Lady Jane's parentage, and he thought that keeping it secret was the best thing to do. He probably had reasons and perhaps my parents did, but didn't share them before they were murdered. One could ask Lady Black if her sons weren't at war with her."

He paused and stared at the Blacks poignantly before continuing, "I do, however, deeply regret the bad treatment inflicted upon our poor child," he stood up to put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but he recoiled away from his father's touch. James' eyes filled with sorrow, but knew that nothing could be done at that moment, emotions were too raw.

"And talking about the bad treatment, do you still think that it is not right to punish the Weasley family? What do you think? Uncle Severus, Godfather, and Regulus do you agree with my father and think it is fair to let them go?"

Harry was angry again, and because of it, he hadn't yet noticed that Hermione was shaking and crying even worse. She didn't want more tragedy, more wars, let the dead rest, and forgive the one who had hurt her, nothing could be gained.

Severus stood up and finally spoke, "She is my only living blood relative, I demand fair retribution for the crimes committed against her." His voice left no room for doubt, it was the tone feared by many, and the wind caused by the angry magic currents intensified, making his velvet and silk robes billow about him, and for the curtains and hanging cloth to flutter as if hung in an outdoors clothes line.

Regulus who was usually an observer added in a low, thick voice, heavy with threat, "She is our blood, and we, not the king, should be the ones deciding the punishment fit for the criminals. I think we should take her away, and give her the protection and the love she has been denied. Her Muggle father left her with unfit wardens, and it is for us to decide who will be her husband." His handsome face was contorted by whatever he felt as he spoke, and his teeth clenched in a defying snarl while his wand hand closed and open on his lap. It was obvious that he wished to put his words into actions.

"I don't want anyone to get punished, cannot you all see. Tainted blood runs through me, and everyone is going to find out; and, frankly, I am tired of being looked down upon. Besides, I don't believe that Lady Jane would have been happy, poor my dear blessed mother, and I was told she hated the Dark Lord. Please, I don't want you to all fight over me, I am not worth it." Hermione spoke in a nearly inaudible voice, she was disconsolate, her voice was broken by grief, and even her hair was dull.

"She has a point, not that she has tainted blood, but when she alluded to Voldemort's evil, albeit his wickedness didn't make his child evil, many could erroneously think just that. Therefore, why bring notice upon our future queen; I think a smart punishment would be better." Lily retorted, ignoring Rabastan demands to take Hermione away.

Pgrew couldn't believe the nonsense out Lily's lips; he was in with Sirius and, heaven forbid, with Snape. Regulus might, also, be right, but it would put the country at civil war because Harry was not going to let her go. But they had right to be angry, and they hadn't seen what he had; namely, the terrible and cruel neglect and abuse inflicted upon Lady Hermione, which started long ago, the same day when the Count had gone to sea.

He nearly jumped out the pocket and told them all that he knew, but he was a coward.

Inside his hideout, he remembered_—__the young girl's life every time her father left; the humiliation and hunger and the cold nights in the tower; at least until the time he stole a wand since he had lost his own. Every night, she had feared the advances from the young wizards who treated her as serving wench. And then there were the slaps, shoving, and pinching from the witches; the cleaning of the chamber pots, chimneys, and rooms without magic. She was always covered with dirt and soot, her nails broken and cracked and dressed in thin rags. He even had to find clean rags for her monthlies__…__it still made him blush. _

_And there were those winter days one year ago when she had been sick for days without a healer, and he had tended to her as best he was able; and, he couldn't forget all years when the true Lady of the house had been fed table scraps, and nearly starved when Ronald had kept him in a cage. Never mind that his Lady had been denied to complete her education, oh, yes, Molly should pay!_

_He couldn't have taken her away, where would have they gone; he was a wanted wizard by both the Dark and the Light and with what coin would have they had paid? _

So after remembering and thinking about it, Pgrew made a decision, they could kill him, but he was going to talk to them—as soon as he wasn't so afraid and gather so valor, soon.

A fat tear rolled down from his beady eye, he had failed, and still did, his beloved, his Lady Jane; he was nothing but a furry coward.

The room had been quiet for several minutes as the tension rose, the stress was enormous, and they all weighted the consequences of their next action. This was not a meeting between powerful friends; it was a battle ground where a conflict was being waged. It could go any of many ways. Everyone had a stake in this game, and all stood to lose if they were unable to make peace.

"Lily, I must speak frankly, we shouldn't be talking about this matter here. You are upsetting our princess." Duke Black broke the silence and walked towards Hermione, and upon reaching her, he bowed, "Can your old uncle get a hug and would you be gracious enough to forgive me for not protecting you better. I hope we become the best of friends. I plead my heart, my purse, my wand, and my sword to you, my dear witch." The arrogant wizard looked at her, seemingly afraid of rejection

Hermione stood up without hesitation, and the Duke enveloped the crying witch inside a protective and loving hug, Regulus stood up and took her from his brother's arms and did the same while Sirius hand remained in her shoulder and both kissed the top of her head. The love and affection displayed by the brothers could be fully appreciated by the Potters. Their blood relation couldn't be denied that much was certain.

The last to approach her was the fearsome potions master, who pulled the witch from a reluctant Regulus and held her close to him, with a fearsome look about him and while the Blacks laid hands at each of her shoulders.

Severus eyes were closed, and his face suffused with the love he felt for the witch in his arms. Her touch was a soothing balm penetrating his aching heart. Knowing that he was holding his only relative, a piece of his mother, made him believe that she was smiling wherever she was.

Witnessing the declaration of love and loyalty to Hermione, made by three of the most powerful wizards in all the land, had a profound impact on everyone. Pensives of that moment were often viewed, and portraits were painted, it was a significant occasion.

As for Harry, he thought of the idiot who would dare to harm her, because that person would deserve whatever sort of punishment was coming to them. And that idiot wasn't going to be him; just because he was sure he loved her and would never hurt her. He would make certain to be their choice for her.

"I want to stay here, and nothing should change. We all can be a family here. And please, I just don't want the Weasley hurt badly; they are selfish but not downright evil, just teach them a lesson. Mostly it was Molly, and I am not even sure that she is that awful; she is a witch who only loves her children and wants everything, the best, for all for them," she pleaded.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told her as an indefinable look was exchanged amongst the four wizards, one that James caught. And he knew the reality, a line had been drawn, a virtual war had been declared, and either he sided with them or with Lily, and he wasn't at all sure which choice was the least dangerous.

It also occurred to him that Remus wasn't even in the knowledge, not yet; and he well knew that he had loved Lady Jane before marrying the Muggle Lady, and who truly knew how a werewolf would react? After all, someone had hurt the child of his intended mate, the Lady Jane. James rubbed his hip, the pain flaring in frustration.

"Now, let's talk about tonight." Lily offered, she was desperate to ease the room's tension, and grudgingly they all agreed, and plans were laid out. Afterwards, all the guests left the Royal quarters, except for Hermione at Lily's request.

Pgrew stayed in her pocket and made two decisions, one to find a way to be at the ball, and the second, to gift her with something unique for tonight. For now, he wanted to conduct an investigation of his own. Wrapping the cloak around him, he jumped out her pocket, and he was gone. There was still an open issue, his innocence needed to be proven; he still had to figure out how.

* * *

A/N. I manage to make myself sad for all the cruelty against the witches, but such was the life for women. Raped and later judged by others. I know this chapter is a little dark but let's wait. And poor Harry, even Dobby has his number. thanks to everyone for


	7. Preparations

**Disclaimer: JKR JKR JKR**

**Hopefully all major angst is behind, but as in all fairy tales, the evil doers need a fair chance to try to ruin the Princess chances for a happy ending. Let's see what is happening before the ball.**

**At Granger Manor**.

Ginevra looked out the window and pouted, "Mother, the Aurors are still posted, I thought you had owl the Lady Prewett to get rid of them" Her family was sitting around waiting for a change to let them out of their current house detention.

"There, there," an overdressed Molly, ran to Ginny's side, and twisting her mouth in a displeased gesture said, "my aunt didn't want to get involved. We will find a solution, and we aren't allowed to Floo or to Owl, during the meantime."

Molly wrung her hands, and for once she prayed—for her husband, Count Granger, never to come back. She could feel trouble right at her doorstep, and it scared her. She hadn't heard a word from him and the potion would have stopped working long ago. She had no illusions that he had grown to love her, she had seen his contempt whenever he came after a long trip, ready to ask her to leave until she had him under the potion.

"No Owls, I think you are mistaken, or what is that?" Ginevra haughtily asked, pointing at the owl who had just flown in and dropped a fancily tied scroll, on her lap.

The richly dressed and jeweled young witch, was beautiful, if not for her expression permanently set in arrogant disdain, greedily tore the scroll;) not in a very lady like manner.

The vellum scroll, with the royal seal, was an invitation to a ball at the Palace; Prince Harry wanted to invite them to a Royal Ball where he would choose his princess. It listed the names of the entire Weasley family and their spouses or an invitation for a guest.

"Mother, this must mean that he really didn't choose that dirty and ugly witch." Ginevra danced around the room, her eyes glowing with avarice, and her skin shone with the attractive sheen of a predator on the prowl.

The huntress was readying for her planned seduction, which would land a crown upon her head. She knew where her stepfather hid the stash of his dead wife's dresses, and had one in mind, a dark blue velvet gown, embroidered with gold and silver threads, and real rubies along the bodice. Once, the cinder girl had told her it was the gown she had worn the night she met the count, a gift from an unknown relative. Nobody would know, and she would be the bell of the ball.

Fred and George, who sat with their wives, commented simultaneously, "I wouldn't be so sure, read carefully— it states that during the ball he will choose his princess, not that he will be choosing amongst the attendees."

Percy whose voice was still gone, wrote, "I'll stay here, Prince Harry has chosen, and we are neither liked nor welcome at Royal residence. I want to be safe."

The third son, Percival, was very smart, a born diplomat, and absolutely miserable. He was wrapped in an internal dialogue,—_besides my heart would break to see her in his arms, and face it, I haven't slept a wink thinking about it. Are they stupid or what? They will be walking into a trap. And then maybe, they deserve it! After all, I have advised mother, "Mother, what you are doing is plain suicide," yet, I played along hoping the witch would be mine. Oh well, it is too late for me. Now, if I was to play my cards right, chances are that I could be granted a place in her court, where I would be content to walk the ground she walked._

_A lifetime without her, just isn't an option_, and with that thought in mind, he finally chose sides. He urgently needed to find a way to send a message to his boss. As for his family, well, let them burn at the stake, after all, it was becoming a trend in other kingdoms. They were signing their own death warrants, and there was nothing he could do.

He heard Bill agreeing with him, "Last night at the Castle, they were rather upset with us, and we should be grateful to be alive; thereby I am with Percy; he is correct about being a trap. Therefore, I would rather stay with Fleur. My sweet Veela has seen plenty of treasons and traps being set; and I fully trust her advice. Therefore, I have concluded that tonight, we, the Weasley, are the rats; the Royal Ball, is the cheese, and their executioner is the trap who will break our necks." Bill concluded making a sign to show their necks being cut off. The twins gasped, and Percy nodded in full agreement.

"I ze not liked ow Lady Ermione was treated. This is tres dangerous. Zu arg rright mon amour." Fleur whispered to Bill.

Fleur had seen plenty of plots in her life, and last night she had told her amour to not listen to his mother. She wasn't an ingenue, and well knew that Bill had tried to bed the witch more than once, and albeit of her broken heart, she was as trapped as Hermione had been. Poor witches, she though, we always suffer and often are, the pawns of wizards.

Besides, Fleur detested the pretentious Molly, and thought of Ginevra as a misguided selfish witch who didn't understand that beauty wasn't enough; it brought you inside wealthy places but it didn't grant you the right to stay. Fools, they had been availed a very good situation, and their greedy abusive behavior had lost it for them.

She could already imagine Le Count upon returning; she had, for a long while, decided to tell him all she knew, at the first chance she had; and she knew exactly who she needed to talk to in order to protect her hide. Count Granger was bound to first go by the castle upon his return. She left the room to write a scroll to the address her parents gave her. It was time to contact her mother's cousin inside the castle, he was not a very nice wizard, but he was powerful.

"Poppycock, we will talk to Ron as soon as he is up, and he can send word to Lady Lavender. I just know they will be sure to come. And when Ginny catches the prince, you will not be coming to the wedding! And I will make sure to notify some who can help to get rid of the cinder pest. I still have some trumps, and we need to do whatever it takes."

Those were Molly's last words. Lady Lavender was Ron's fiancée who was always eager to please her future mother in-law, and Molly couldn't care less what her other children thought.

Let whoever wanted to miss their chances, forego to attend a ball at the palace. Fools, they will miss seeing my Ginny being the chosen to marry the Prince, in all her magnificent glory. And Molly smiled at the vision of the Princess, her Ginny. And the Countess Molly Granger, the regent prince's mother-in-law, occupying her appointed suite at the royal castle.

Molly had instructions from her husband to, never, ever answer any scrolls asking for information concerning Hermione. At Hogwarts, she had been registered as a Magical Muggle, and even her children thought that to be the case.

Hermione had never told the Weasleys that her mother had been a witch. Count Granger had sold his palace, the one he owned when married to his late wife, and had moved to this Manor by the time Molly had met him. But she had heard him talking to Duke Black years before, and found out that Hermione's mother was a second or third cousin of his. Thus, answering the scrolls, was exactly was exactly what she was going to do.

**Preparations- Intrigues and expectations**-

Half of the kingdom was in a flurry of excitement over the ball, no surprise there; many single witches thought they had a chance to the prince. His portrait hung in all the wealthy homes, and was the object of his subject's adoration. He was finally looking for a bride, ready to choose his bride.

It was all working according to plan, and exactly as it was intended. For most of the citizens that was, because there were some smarter wizards. At the very least, they were better informed by their paid spies who lived inside the castle walls, or received scrolls from unexpected sources. Whereby, it was likely that they had already received a confirmation of the news; Prince Harry had found a wife whose parents were non other than the late Lady Jane and the dashing Muggle noble, Count Granger, an agent for the crown and an alleged pirate roaming the high seas.

Yet others just sought to verify that she really existed, and to get ready for the unexpected pleasure, to personally meet the child made from the Dark Lord's seed. Of course, not everyone's intentions were in her best interest, because she was indeed sought by more than a few, and some with rather nefarious intents; namely, they wanted her hand in marriage, or to murder her. Yes, the queen and king had been right, the news of her existence was waking up many sleeping dogs, and some poisonous and deadly villains, as well.

Ironically, Molly Granger, nee Weasley, nee Prewett, could have long ago rid herself of the young witch, if she had been a little more informed and had spent her time to better use. She knew half and should have found out the rest of the story behind Hermione's mother real identity. She had sat on the proverbial goose of the golden eggs, but whereas had failed to pay attention and had not inquired about her stepdaughter; but one of her sons had... And he had taken action to prevent a disaster should she find out, but nothing was simple during those times, and it was taken him longer than anticipated.

**At the Castle**-

Pgrew had finally returned to his goddaughter's room, and he knew what to do for her. Yes, shall we say that he found proverbial dirty rats in the castle. Although, it was more of a case of bad relatives, specifically of conniving and deceptive sisters. As for himself, he had secured the perfect job for the evening, one which would allow him to roam in plain sight as a human, even if disguised. It was too bad he still didn't have the stomach to talk to his former friends; they really believed that he was a traitor. Soon, the cowardly rat promised himself, not knowing that time was running out.

Meanwhile, another meeting was taking place in the quarters of Sirius Black, Harry was asking, "Godfather, do you think it will work? I want them dead not just punished."

Harry was meeting with four other wizards at Sirius' private suite. They were back to being doting and loving, or so he reckoned.

"Their punishment will feel like death; the humiliation for the one, and not very sweet smelling; to be married to such a brute for the second; and for the others, well, I am not sure, and we will need to see who comes. I don't think that they are all equally guilty, we will need to wait. For now, house imprisonment for all, and we will let her father decide for the rest." Sirius looked at each one of them, looking for signs of agreement, and satisfied, he continued.

"If they die, their suffering ends; however, if you do a lasting punishment it will stay with them for a long while. Maybe none of the Weasley will show up tonight, if they are smart enough. If that is the case we will let Count Granger decide their fates. He will decide in the last instance, and he is not one that anyone should play around with." Sirius reasoned.

"What if Bella is still alive, I wonder why she feels like Hermione should die? She tried to kill them once before. I don't think that it was the Dark Lord, by all accounts he went crazy after Bella killed Lady Jane, he must have been the one screaming." Regulus added. He had already joined the Aurors when it had happened and had heard the conjectures all the time.

"No idea, maybe jealousy if she knew them to be Lord Voldermort's family? I don't see why, but then she isn't, or wasn't a normal witch." Harry suggested.

"We need to be careful and be ready in the event she shows up tonight. It will be difficult to check all the guests, and this might be dangerous for Hermione. Regulus will stay with them all the time, Remus, Severus, and I will take turns." Sirius added.

"If Bellatrix gets in here, I don't want Hermione to get hurt." Harry was worried now. "Earl Malfoy is still her brother-in-law. Granted, yy he hates her and fought on our side after Voldermort tortured his son. I think we should talk to him; or, Godfather is the Duchess approachable, could one of—"

His godfather cut him off, "Out the question, do you want my mother into your life? She only loved Ursas, and we never measured up to her. My father was an original Dark Knight, and I remember when he was at our home. The last time was when Ursas had left for her final trip. Anyway, she was never the same after Ursas died, and I think she would be willing to forget that Hermione was a Halfblood, in order to take over her life; and, Dear Harry, you have seen my mother's portrait...Do I need to say more?" Sirius finished, and each one of them shivered at the prospect of Wallburga into their lives.

"Or how about if she is taken, I would imagine we aren't the only one who know that she is the only descendant of the Dark Lord." Severus was worried; he wanted the young witch kept away from the others forever. This ball was pure idiocy, not one of Lily's brightest ideas. After all, he knew of the darkness and had nearly given his soul to it, and would have, had James not made the deal with him.

He didn't wish any harm come to her and most of all, he wanted to see Hermione and Harry's babies; he smiled imagining a child that would be part of Lily and would also have his blood, how perfect.

"I don't get two things, why wasn't she attacked later. Who was protecting her? And why Lady Jane was never sought by the Dark Lord?" Regulus asked no one in particular.

"I have the answer to the first, he didn't know about the Lady Jane or the child until the day of the attack. I would imagine that Bella was behind it. And after the lady was killed, maybe Bella told him, she is crazy after all. Voldemort got so upset that day that many found out, or at least suspected." Sirius answered.

"Yes, and remember that many believed that the baby had been killed during the attack. Ah, I heard today that Riddle had, nearly, killed Bella afterwards. Many also thought he wanted Lady Jane for leverage against the King, nobody is sure. Besides, Granger cut all social ties with the Castle, sold the palace to move farther away from the Queen and King, and lived as a Muggle, he thought it safer; I believed he pretended Lady Hermione was a Muggle. As for the Lady Hermione, maybe one or more of the Weasley wizards has protected her. They are powerful wizards; you must remember their fighting skills during the war." That was Severus' opinion.

"Yes, during the war they all fought in our side, except for Percy, who joined us during the final battle. They saved many lives and Ron saved mine. We need to think of the punishment for those who deserve it. The ones who hurt our Lady Hermione must pay. I wish we had a reliable witness to find out what went on. And has anyone located Charles?" Harry didn't want to be unfair, but he wanted the guilty ones punished.

"He is a dragon tamer, and we know that he left his home after a terrible fight with the mother. After that, nobody knows what happen to him," Regulus who was in charge of the Aurors spoke.

"Harry one last thing, remember to care of her; you don't want us as enemies." Sirius warned him, and his voice was dark and not one bit friendly.

Harry laughed with mirth; he thought it was a joke, but nobody else laughed. He wasn't comfortable with the way they treated him; who did they think he was. What was going on, had they all had gone feral on him once more? And would he be able to even touch her again? He wasn't too sure judging by their stance. And that couldn't be, he was dying to have her and would have her no matter who tried to stop him.

Just last night Sirius was joking about his found bride, and now, it was no longer joyful, nobody was laughing over his romantic adventure; it was about blood, rights, and old feuds; it was all about protecting the witch. They forgot she belonged to him. He had an idea, and he needed to talk to his parents.

He looked around the room for support, and even Remus had sided with Sirius. Fools, was Harry's assessment.

**Preparations**

Hermione was getting ready for the ball, but her dress was yet to arrive, and she was getting anxious.

Lily entered the room, her face showed consternation, "My dear, Madame Malkin's shop has burned down. All the dresses, the fabrics are all gone. A witch or wizard casted an old powerful fire hex, and it was over in minutes. She and two witches were the only ones to escape the fire, and only because they were here taking your measurements. Yours was one of the only dresses not yet picked up."

"It is all well; I could wear one of yours, or maybe one of my mother's. They are all at the house. It is the one thing nobody has touched; they are under lock and key, and I charmed them to keep them safe. My father would kill whoever damaged them, or dared to wear them, he even warned Molly." Hermione offered.

"I am not good with seamstress spells, are you? I will ask the master elf to find us a seamstress, if we need to." Lily asked.

"I know a little, "Hermione lied, thinking that she would try to call Pgrew. He must be missing her as he was missed. And he was rather good great at tailoring, and had dreamed of having a tailor shop to dress the king and queen, and all the important nobles. The noble houses employed professional tailors and seamstress, and he had aspired to be the best in the land.

"That might help us, let me bring you a few of my ball gowns; however I am a little taller you and will need to make them smaller in most every place, except at the top," and she laughed and Hermione blushed.

She came back within a few minutes with several gowns to choose from, and Hermione choose one in made of dark red velvet, with gold trimmings. It had a few Gryffindors embroidered around the neckline trim. The bodice was very narrow, and the skirts full. It would look good on her.

"I was a Gryffindor, but I—." Her voice broke.

"I know darling," Lily didn't want her to be sad and to dwell in bad times, "I will send your ladies in waiting; they are waiting in their rooms. There is third one, Lady Pansy, but she has left to ready for her nuptials with an Italian noble." She squeezed her arm in reassurance.

**The Godfather, a Magic Wand, a Dress, the Glass Slippers, and a Pumpkin**.

Pgrew decided to make his entrance as soon as Lily left. Hermione told him she was about to call him.

"I have been here for a while, you are my job. And as your godfather, I am going to transform your clothes, you have nothing to worry about, and I have a present for you."

Hermione wondered if he had seen her kissing Harry or any of the other things, and the blush reached her hair roots. Pgrew swiftly took notice and equally fast, he pretended he hadn't.

And with his superb tailoring skill, he fixed the gown not only to fit, but to flow around and drape perfectly. It defined and hugged her curves to perfection. He also made a few modifications of his own; he left part of the shoulders bare, just a peak, and put a tiny rose above each one; he lowered the back collar a little, and, critically, raised the front. No sense in feeding the Prince's fire, hmm, it was already too hot.

He made the skirts lighter by combining velvet with silk pleats, in matching colors; the silk he conjured, was an Indian silk that he had purchased long ago as a gift for his mother; it was red with gold highlights. And for the perfect touch, he conjured a pair of dancing slippers made out clear leather, appearing as if they were made out glass, and added small shiny pebbles with protection and other valuable spells.

"Have fun and at the ball and watch for a servant that looks a little like me. You must be careful, please don't talk long to anyone you don't know. Don't trust anyone with confidences of any kind until you know them well, don't forget. And be careful to not go anywhere alone, or with someone who isn't from the Royal family, not even with a Weasley, especially not with them, stay away from them. If something goes wrong, touch this charmed piece to call me."

He gave her a small brooch shaped like a pumpkin, it was from his mother; the leaves were emeralds and the and the rest gold "Ah and here is a wand, it was your mother's, I found it before coming here. Well, I knew where it was and was finally able to take it. I must go, someone is at the door, until tonight."

* * *

Xox

And here we are, the wicked step-mother, wicked step-sister and ...brothers, the counselors, a magical godparent, rodents, a beautiful dress, slippers, and even a pumpkin...


	8. More Preparations

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP world.**

**Getting ready for the ball and we learn some more. Thanks to the reviewers, and to all the readers.**

**Ladies in Waiting**

Lily had just opened the door, she had a wand delivered from Oliver the wand-maker, he wasn't there earlier and had sent her one similar to the one she had before, it was written on his scrolls.

"My dear, your ladies in waiting will be here in a few minutes, and—" she stopped staring at the magnificent ball gown, "how did you manage to fix the clothes? I thought you didn't have a wand, and one of your ladies was going to help."

Hermione hadn't hidden the wand; it was still in her hand. That wasn't smart.

"It is so strange after you left I found over my bed. It is but it actually suits me, and I was able to do the job." Hermione didn't like to lie, but she also couldn't tell them about Pgrew. She knew of his enemies and knew they were here at the castle.

"Let me have it. It seems so familiar." Lily held the wand, "Dear girl this was your mother's wand. Look at this, her initials were carved by Regulus," she pointed at a crudely carved JB, "Master Oliver was crossed. I think Regulus must have been around twelve or thirteen when he did it. Maybe it was her ghost who left it here for you." And Lily dried a tear at the corner of her eye. Hermione hated lying more than ever.

**The Ladies in Waiting-**

Lily left for a few minutes, and upon her return, Hermione saw the ladies waking behind the Queen. She had seen them before. They were remarkably pretty and elegant, and all at once she was terribly shy.

"My Lady," both bowed.

"Please, call me by my—" and she saw Lily telling her no, it wasn't proper to call her by her first name. So she didn't say anything else on that subject.

"I have seen you both, Lady Luna, and Lady Astoria, I am glad you will be with me."

She noticed Lady Astoria's eyes fixed upon her hands, the healing charms had not been too effective, they were used sparingly not to damage while trying to fix. She should wear gloves tonight, she was sure they were in the pile of garments on top of the bed.

"I leave you with them. A light repast will be brought here. Your Ladies will help you with bathing and getting ready, your house-elf Emi will be here in a few minutes to assist."

As soon as Lily left, the witches helped Hermione to get ready; they all took the bath together in deep wooden tubs in the adjacent room fixed for dressing and bathing. Hermione was used to bathing with cold water and not often, so this was a luxury. Her life had changed much after her father left. They washed her hair with fine soaps and added salts and oils in the bath water.

"Prince Harry will appreciate your lush body and even more when you gain a little weight. Wizards love soft flesh on their witches," Lady Luna told her and made her turn the color of a beet.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Lady Astoria remarked, but she giggled," Yes, Lord Flint tells me that I need to eat more. It is true wizards like lush maidens. He likes to pinch my arse." And they all laughed.

"My Lady, we heard you are already bonded. Is that right, have you shared the marital bed?" Lady Astoria asked full of curiosity, so much that it made Hermione apprehensive, she found it too personal.

"Yes, I think so, I mean the bonding, not the sharing, I mean—," she stuttered.

"Astoria, you forgot that we are not to ask any questions." Lady Luna spoke in that breathy voice that Hermione was certain the Lords must love. However she could tell that Lady Luna wasn't happy. Queen Lily had forbidden them to inquire into personal matters. Besides, she didn't want to know if Harry had bedded his bride, and they hardly knew the lady.

"I am sorry, I am curious, I will soon be married, and wanted to know, you know." Lady Astoria blushed.

"Astoria you should wait. At least you will find out soon, not like me, I don't have a suitor." Luna admonished her.

"Ah, that. I don't know, not yet, not really, you know, touching, and a few kisses." She laughed nervously, and at this, they all laughed.

"I think it shall be glorious, I have read about it, your aura says you already love Harry, I mean Prince Harry, sorry, we grew up together, my name is Luna Lovegood. And I know he can be impetuous."" Lady Luna told her. Just allow the pleasure of the union to bless your bonding, I hear is the best experience one can have.

Hermione looked at her carefully and saw a beautifully curvy witch, with light-blond, wavy locks to her waist, which she wore half-braided, and with all types of pins in the shape of insects and unusual bubbles adorning her head. She trusted her and felt a kin bonding with her.

"Lady Hermione, I just have a quick question, forgive me for asking, is Lord Percival promised to anyone?" Lady Luna asked, and her faced blushed all kinds of red. "Please understand that I am not asking for myself but for a friend."

"No, he isn't with anyone. He was betrothed to a Lady who was killed during the war. But I am not sure he is anyone's type; he is much too serious and dedicated to his work." Hermione answered.

"Err, my friend saw him at the bathhouse by mistake, and err, she told me that he was most enticing. I think she meant his lance. She said his was quite large and handsome, a mighty weapon to love his lady." Lady Luna closed her eyes dreamily and sighed deeply.

They all laughed. Although, Hermione felt a little uncomfortable thinking about what she might have meant. Why should a Lady wish for a large, err, Lance on her Lord? She would ask someone later. Harry?

Once they were dry, the ladies helped her with her under garments, and she was amazed at the corset, it neither hurt nor pinched her.

Lady Astoria laughed, "It was made by Madame Lulu, and charmed not to pinch or hurt. It also makes you look your bustier and trimmer, all at once, wizards like that." They all nodded. It was starting to look to Hermione that all the dressing and looking good was for the wizards. It seemed as it might be a lot of work, and she wanted some time to read and learn some more.

They finished getting her ready. And Emy fixed her hair in curls piled on top of her head. Prince Harry had sent her a present, it was a gold circlet decorated with small flowers made of rubies and emeralds, earrings and necklace made of the same. They all made girly comments about the beauty of the present while they applied a little kohl around her eyes, and a salve with berry color to make her lips redder.

Once they finished with her, all agreed she looked beautiful, and that Harry would have eyes only for her. The ladies ran to their rooms to finish getting ready, and before, leaving the room, they went on their knee and kissed her hand. Hermione was going to tell them not to do it, but Lady Luna was her voice of advice and said, "You are the Princess, and this is the way it is done."

A couple minutes after they left there was a knock at the door, and she said, "Enter," thinking it was Prince Harry, but nobody answered. She went to open the door, and nobody was there; not even the guards. She could feel a set of eyes looking at her with possession. She looked all around but didn't stop past the threshold. She thought she had seen some sort of vermin scurrying along the walls, making her jump back.

A strange feeling of foreboding overcame her, she felt eyes staring at her, but there the hallway was empty, so she backed into the room with stealth, Pgrew's training had paid. At once, she locked the door and warded it, exactly as Pgrew had taught her. Her heart was beating loud and fast, and she was able to sense something amiss. She heard a hissing sound but wasn't sure whether was outside or inside the room. Her training kicked in, and instead of being scared she held the wand in her hand.

A few minutes passed before the next loud knock, "Lady Hermione, are you ok, open the door."

It was Prince Harry's anxious voice; without hesitation she ran to open. When she saw him, she was certain he was the handsomest wizard she had ever seen; he looked magnificent; and she held her breath in awe.

He wore long Wizarding robes in heavy velvet and silk. They were embroidered with the crests of several houses, and around his head the royal prince's circlet of solid gold engraved with runes and studded with precious jewels. He seemed upset, and she noticed his wand was unshielded, and he held a sharp sword in his other hand. She was sure her visage reflected the earlier fear, and his eyes went to her wand.

"Why did you lock the door, and why are you alone, and why the wand?" He sounded concerned and angry, as well.

"The ladies went to get ready, someone knocked, and nobody was there, so I locked the door." She held his hand over this wand. Without letting her go, he pocketed the wand and put the sword back in its sheath.

"Good thinking, I just don't understand why they left alone; weren't they under strict orders to stay with you at all times? The guests are already arriving, and we must exercise extreme caution. I will have a talk with my mother. Please don't fear, but the guard is dead, someone sliced his throat. It nearly appears to be an animal attack, I am just not sure."

He moved closer to her and took her in his arms.

"I don't want any danger to befall you, I would never survive you. I know it is early, but I love you. So you will know, the Potter wizards always love at first sight, and for the rest of their lives."

He held her next to him, but not too close.

"You look positively beautiful. I no longer wish to go to the ball, and let others see your beauty. My uncle Severus says is a lousy idea, I am starting to agree." He kissed her, gently at the start but started to walk her backwards towards the bed. He had already forgotten about the danger, the dead guard, and once again he was focused on her.

Hermione decided that a few kisses were in order. She needed to calm down her heated Prince so that her arms timidly embraced his neck, and she offered her lips to him. Besides she had decided that kisses were lovely, and her body seemed to like them too.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, and instead of rushing, while his lips brushed hers lightly, he inhaled her clean scent. Her lips had been softened with cocoa butter, recently brought from far away lands. Her skin had been rubbed with expensive oils and lotions, and he reveled on her softness.

_Sirius had earlier told him to be gentle yet passionate, she wasn't a conquest, she was his wife under the Royal Law. He also gave him some silly advice on how to make her swoon with different types of caresses, making Regulus make fun of him and roll his eyes, and Remus to nearly gag at his practices._

_After all the stress and the stress of the last hours, and he let Sirus make them laugh with his antics. At one point, he tried to gather Severus in his arms to demonstrate how to slip a finger or two under his lady's neckline, right above her bosoms, and Severus nearly zapped Sirus, much to their delight._

_"Harry, if you slip a finger inside her neckline, going after her bosom, be prepared to lose it. Be sure that I will keep an eye on you. You must respect her till you are wed. And Black, I think you need to be bedded. Try somewhere else, I prefer Queen Lily she is much prettier than you, and I am not too fond of cocks." Severus was still extremely territorial._

_Regulus told him, "While impetuous and forceful might be a good thing with a long term lover, with an innocent, it's best to make them want you. Your ardor and letting her feel your hard cock might not be the best of ideas. You will manage to scare her like a rabbit, Lure here into your arms, kindle her desire, and no bedding until you are wed."_

_ Remus couldn't stop laughing, and guffawed when Severus nearly had an apoplexy listening to the various advices. Poor Harry, he had three deadly wizards watching his every step. He told him, "My dear prince, just remember that patience is a virtue, and there are plenty of rewards" Besides the longer the stew cooks, the better it tastes, and the greater the pleasure." And he blinked an eye._

_To which Severus added, "Waiting has rewards, an obvious one is that you will get to keep your cock for another day. Keep it inside your stays until you are wed. I have eyes in the walls." Harry laughed nervously._

Her hands were caressing his hair, and he decided that their advice had its merits, or so it seemed because it was paying off.

His gentle touches and his softly caressing hand, just around her shoulders, her back and around her face, were inflaming her blood as the first night they met; during their time at the library when the newness of his touch had made her lose her inhibitions. The less he demanded the more than she pressed against him.

His cheek gently rubbed against hers, and he could hear her hitched breathing. His fingers caressed her small ear giving her goose bumps. He chuckled softly, "My soft witch, gentle, fiery, generous and sweet. I think now is not the moment for intimacies. I want to take my time to wake the vixen inside, just one more small kiss, and off we go. I want tonight to be special." And he chuckled again, a little mysteriously this time around.

Before she could say or ask anything, his lips claimed hers again. At first it was a chaste kiss, his finger tips caressed her chin and above lips. They moved to her neck, barely touching it. His gentleness made her give in to his touch. Her lips opened, and Harry tried to rein the gaining lust. When his tongue touched hers, he moaned, and for one, moment he lost control, but with considerable effort and his prick protesting, he disengaged. It wasn't fair, not whatsoever, what imbecile rules. And he wondered how long he had to be patient.

With trembling fingers and eyes clouded with lust, he brushed her moist lips with his knuckles. "My love, I promised your uncles to bring you by. They are waiting for us; we need to go to and see them before going down to the ballroom. Let's leave the room before temptation tightens its binds." He meant around him, and that they were already quite tight, at least around his breeches.

He moved away from her with regret. Meanwhile, she stared at the handsome Prince Harry and saw him as if for the first time. Her eyes glowed with a new emotion, and although she didn't know what it was, she suspected it was love's first bloom. Now, her contradictory-self wanted to go back to kissing and see where it took them. He had been right; temptation had tight binds, and they were also tightening around her.

He gallantly offered his hand and helped her stand up. And she wrapped herself around him, very, very, unwisely close. Close enough that she could feel him against her.

He kissed her, and knew this time she was enjoying it. Her tongue was playing along with his. And a loud groan escaped his lips. She didn't hear it because soft sounds were rising up her throat deafening her.

He truly hated all the older wizards, each one of them. Her fragrance and softness were undoing him. And just like that, with her innocent hips pushing against him, harder and harder seeking something, poof, his will power went up smoke, and his finger went to her bosoms letting his finger tips touch, just above the desired target.

H e forgot all his promises, each on of them and walked her back some more. They were nearly at the bed, when he heard a snake hissing, right next to them, and he jumped back to look.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked, not aware of how she looked, her dress was a bit wrinkled; the low cut gown was nearly spilling her bosoms at the lowered décolletage; her hair not longer all in place fell in wild curls; none of the colored cocoa butter remained in her lips; and if any the uncles saw her in such shape, poor Harry, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Yes, I did. But the sound was just not possible, not this time of the year. Snakes are not common during late fall. Maybe it was some other sound, who knows. Stay a little farther, yes, right there, and I will repair the damages I rudely made on your beautiful ensemble, my most enchanting princess."

And he bowed and casted a powerful freshening spell, which was used to repair damages to coiffures, clothing, and even skin, incurred while dancing, and other normal activities, during a festive event. The spell returned them to their original, unsullied and fresh versions.

"There, you look lovely, and the blush my kisses gave you, make you even prettier if that is altogether possible. Hold on to my arm, my lovely princes," and offered her his arm.

Hermione seriously wondered whether this was Harry, or someone else taking his place. He was practicing restrain and behaving with the most gentle of manners, all of which combined with his looks, were more than sufficient to make a young witch fall madly in love,

"His Maj— I mean his Harry," they both laughed.

"Just call me my Prince Charming if you must, because come midnight your prince will change into your You Majesty and you must know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her with naughtiness in his eye, and she answered with a small air kiss, and a pink flush.

Yes, she knew what he meant, and was uncertain if she truly wanted to find out, and lowered her eyes.

"Oh my dear Princess, the dress is a little torn here, he put his finger by the flounce at her bosom and lowered much too low. And she had to slap him with the fan that Sir Remus had sent her.

"If you get started, we will be late, and my dress is not torn. Let's leave this room while my dress is in one piece." She no longer trusted herself. Harry was genuinely Prince Charming, and his less aggressive attitude was turning her into the aggressor. She wondered if she was a hot blooded witch and hoped she was one.

Upon leaving the room, they were faced with several Aurors ready to flank them, and they stuck to their sides for added protection. Several guards had been murdered throughout the Castle within the last hour. It reminded several of the older residents of a night eighteen years before. It was too late to cancel the ball, and to do so, it would be a show of weakness, so instead precautions were being taken.

The killings were obviously related to the Ball; and more to point, to the presence of the Lady Hermione at the castle. This was puzzling to many as to why. Certainly others must have known of Lady Hermione and that she lived at Granger House. Many forgot that Count Granger had moved his residence after the murder of the Lady Jane and that he never went back to court.

Or, maybe, some others speculated that most everyone had believed the word she had died the day of the attack on Lady Jane as it was first believed. Lady Hermione had lived an obscure life and amongst Muggles until the Weasley family arrived. In any case, vigilance was in place.

As they walked to meet his parents, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of a powerful presence near her and her fingers

* * *

A/N - it seems as if Harry is succeeding somehow… Most of the actors are in place, and maybe we haven't met all of them.

I am interested to find out if anyone has any ideas of what is going on?


	9. Going to the ball

**Disclaimer; JKR, JKR.**

And there they go. Thanks to the reviewers. I am thinking a story about Lily, James and Severus... We will see. This doesn't suppose to be a mistery, all the pieces are there. Ok, maybe a little. Poor Harry, our Prince Charming having to fend the wolves, a real wolf this time. And wait in the ball, it will not get much better.

* * *

**Going to the Ball**

Upon leaving the room, they were faced with several Aurors ready to flank them, and stick to their sides for added protection. Several guards had been murdered throughout the Castle within the last hour. It reminded several of the older residents of a night eighteen years before. Alas, it was too late to cancel the ball, and to do so, it would be a show of weakness, so instead, precautions were being taken.

The killings were obviously related to the Ball; and more to the point, to the presence of the Lady Hermione at the Castle. This was puzzling to many as to why. Certainly others must have known of Lady Hermione, and that she lived at Granger House. Or, maybe, many had taken the word she had died the day of the attack on Lady Jane, as it was first believed. Lady Hermione had lived an obscure life and amongst Muggles until the Weasley family arrived. In any case, vigilance was in place.

"My lady," a tall, weathered knight, with an Auror uniform, went on one knee right in front of Hermione. "I am Moody at your service, I knew your mother, the Lady Jane. She was a beautiful gentle soul. Nothing will happen to you while I am around guarding you, I vow to thee."

Hermione looked at him, although he was missing one eye, one leg, and his face was scarred, he certainly looked fierce.

Hermione offered her hand to him, and he picked it on his and kissed it softly. She liked the old warrior and was sure that he would make a formidable opponent. Gently, he touched the weathered cheek, in a sign of affection, and he blushed. When he straightened, his eyes glowed with loyalty for his princess.

She was introduced to other castle residents, one was a tall African warrior, dressed in colorful robes and wild animal furs, Kingsley was his name, and he also declared his allegiance. The two veteran Aurors had been assigned to her, and they would be sure to stake their lives for her.

They arrived at one of private drawing room and entered; guards and Aurors were posted outside the door, and patrolled the Castle on brooms, and by foot, and in horse back. Inside the room stood her three grand uncles, and another noble she didn't recognize but liked at once.

He had a scarred face, long brown hair, a short mustache, warm brown eyes, and a ruggedly handsome face. He came to her side and also went down in one knee and bowed. "I am Sir Remus, in charge of the magical creatures' council. You are as lovely as your mother, the Lady Jane. Your servant as long as I shall live," he lifted the edge of her robe and kissed it, as a sign of great respect. And strangely he stuck his nose to her robe a tad too long, which caused a few chuckles amongst the room occupants.

Hermione blushed, "Sir Remus, please stand up," she asked with a shy voice.

To her surprise, his eyes were moist with tears, and her hand went to his cheek and dried one. He smiled crookedly, "Just like your mother, tender and gentle. You are my child at heart. I was to be your Godfather, but fate intervened." And he laid his large hand over hers, pressing it to his face, just for an instance.

Hermione felt a jolt of something, not love, but instead kinship and something else. His friends were all quiet observing him, their eyes full of compassion and friendship.

Harry had not missed a step, and he changed his weight from one leg to the other. He was surprised to feel a bitter emotion; it was jealousy, he was jealous of the old werewolf. Whereas Remus was old to Harry, nineteen years older, he was still considered one of the most handsome wizards on the land.

Many songs had been written in honor of the fierce and valiant werewolf warrior, and damsels often swoon when he was present. Harry's jaw clenched, and he tightened his hold in her; his heart ached with fear of someone taking her away from him. He saw their exchange, and for the first time in his young life, he was afraid to lose someone that matter to him.

Harry coughed loudly, "Remus, I think the courtship must end before I have to call a duel to soothe my injured heart. " At this statement they all laughed, great joke. Harry wasn't joking, and they all knew it. Remus understood the young prince's concern; his own eyes were clouded with a strong emotion.

Sirius shrugged and remembered. He had seen Remus in love with a rather young Lady Jane, and he hadn't pursued her because of her young age. The rakish and wealthy Muggle Lord, Count Granger, didn't have such qualms, and in less than five weeks he had wedded Remus' beloved witch.

At the time, Sirius thought of Lady Jane as a distant cousin, had he known she was his niece; he would have given Remus her hand in marriage. But that was water under the bridge; Remus had married the Lady Evans, and a sour puss that Lady was.

He had met her during an outing with Severus Snape, and she had sent her tender hooks in poor Remus. The lady had been pregnant from a married, heavy-set merchant, Vernon Dursley. Poor Remus was her ticket out her mess, plus she would live in the Castle. What she hadn't known was his werewolf nature. Now Remus was saddled with a bitter wife, and a heavy jowl stepson, whose belligerent nature was known, and whose bullying had plagued the Prince while growing up.

Oh well, Sirius concluded that at least his ward would now have a loyal and fierce protector, actually four of them. This made him happy, and he smiled. Nothing harmful could happen under their watch, not ever.

Harry pulled Hermione towards her uncles. She was sad for Remus, but her young heart was in love, and most of her thoughts were of her Prince Charming, Harry. Thus,she smiled to Remus, "Thanks Sir Remus, I will reign upon Prince Harry not to act before he thinks, which might be easier said than done." At this, a whopping guffaw was shared by all those in the room, with the exception of Harry.

Snape came to her and took her hand, "My Lady Hermione is the most beautiful of all unmarried maidens," making her blush.

"I wished my mother was alive to see you; I know that her heart would have burst with pride and joy. I have a gift that belongs to you." He showed her a large medallion hanging from a long, link chain made out of gold, the coat of Armors of the House of Prince encrusted with precious jewels. "May I? "He asked as he approached her, "It has a weightless charm," he explained.

She bent her neck, and Harry lifted the curls from her neck. Hermione traced it with her fingers while she admired it, "Lovely, I am honored." And she came closer to him, to hug him, and he bent, and she kissed his cheek, and he did the same. He gifted her with a smile, a rare occurrence, and they all applauded.

Sirius and Regulus also regaled her with a similar medallion, theirs was a chain made out large pearls and stones, and a medallion from the House of Black. She also hugged and kissed them both, and Sirius dried a tear. "I wish that my black hearted mother would come to see you, but her heart has turned into a hard stone." He told her.

Regulus lowered his eyes feeling guilty for the missive he had asked Kreacher to bring to his mother, begging her to come. Unfortunately, he wasn't so careful since small, beady eyes had seen the transaction, and would later point him as a traitor, creating unneeded delays.

And now, they were all ready to go down to the ball room, where they all expected something would happen. Nevertheless, there went Cindermione, beautiful and regal, dressed as a princess; nothing was left of the cinder witch from just a day before. And instead, she was walking towards the Ball Room dressed in finery and flanked by powerful and handsome wizards, and her own prince charming.

Meanwhile, others also were on their way to the same location.

**A short list of Guests.**

**Lady Petunia Lupin: **She was unhappy knowing that Lady Jane's daughter was in the castle. The Lady Jane had been an insufferable chit; she still could remember coming to the castle just days after the Lady was married, and Remus, her dashing new husband, only had eyes for Lady Jane. He never came by his bride's room while Jane was alive. She was joyful at the news of the lady's demise, and had been happy over the years after the threat was gone, and now the threat was back, her brat. The brat had not died, not indeed.

Although she hated that Remus was a werewolf, she wasn't blind. She knew how the young ladies swoon for her husband; and, now that the young Lady whose charms were already the talk of the castle was here, she had seen the old contempt back on his eyes.

Just that morning, while breaking fast she had told him, "My lord, I heard the Lady Jane's brat didn't die during the attack as it was rumored, and she is here to be our new princess and lady. I have it from good sources that she is nothing but a servant at her father's home and has the manners of a scullery maid." He had growled as an answer, snarling at her before leaving the breakfast table. And she had known what to do, the answer was clear to her.

**Lady Wallburga Black: **She had received the news from her loyal Kreacher, he had come from visiting Regulus carrying a secret missive, and she had accepted the invitation at the last minute, not on time. It was intentionally late; to make sure she would come virtually unannounced. She wondered if the rumors were true that the young Lady was a portrait of her Ursas, and couldn't wait, even if old fears came to scare her.

That nasty Muggle Count, if the rumors were true, had married a Blood traitor, and while he went away in his adventures, he had left Jane's daughter with the stepfamily. She knew the baby girl had survived and had hoped her existence would remain a secret. Therefore, the news of his idiocy, of marrying into a magic family, had made her sick with the constant worrying for years.

Most believed that she hadn't known Orion was the father. Of course, she always had, and it was the main reason she had consented to marry Orion. The women from her side of the Black family were cursed and couldn't have daughters. A daughter was all she had ever wanted, and Orion had given her the greatest gift of all, a girl of her own.

"_Wally, love, this time you will accept to be my bride..." _Wallburga remembered her handsome cousin offering her a boon she couldn't refuse, a daughter to love whose father was the only wizard that she had ever loved. At the first news of Lady Price's pregnancy, he had casted a charm and had seen the babe, a girl. He finally had the lure that Wally wouldn't resist, and he had told her the news laughing and twirling her all around the room.

She had travelled with him, disguised as an assistant to the midwife; she had stood by the birthing bed; and had held her Ursas to her bosom right after she had been born. Her baby, a daughter of her own, Orion had known how to get into his lady's heart and her bed.

However, later on, his concern for the future prevailed, and she was bitter when Orion had refused to let her keep Jane, "_My love," he had held baby Jane in his arms, his eyes full of love for their grandchild, "we need to make sure she never falls in the wrong hands. He doesn't truly know that she has survived. It was sad, yet lucky that our Ursas had twins. Sadly Annie didn't survive the attack, and luckily Lady Emily was able to hide Jane." He dried her tears but didn't relent._

"At least, it fooled them for long enough to make sure Jane was safe. We cannot give her the protection she needs; we cannot fight such forces. Let's be grateful to Charlus; he has offered to make her a ward; she will be Jane Black, the daughter of Edmund who died with his family a fortnight ago, and they had a newborn that part is all true. Please think of the alternative, should she be found; at least, for now, she will be safe."

Orion had spread a rumor that she had refused to meet Jane, poppycock. He never told his family or friends, that Jane was Ursas daughter.

Yes, she had only visited twice, but the truth was that Charlus had forbidden her to visit after she had fiercely fought the Aurors and guards to take baby Jane with her. She had hated the Royal Family and had blamed them for Jane.

After all, Orion had been wrong because Jane wasn't safe for long. Now, it was time to claim her rights, she longed for the girl, Halfblood or not, it matter none.

In retrospective, Wallburga bitterly thought, she should have taken Jane with her before she was taken to Charlus. And gone far away and hid with her.

**Lucius Malfoy**: The Dark wizard seethed with anger. The little fop had let the price escape between his fingers. He had always suspected Lady Jane's identity, thus Lady Hermione's heritage. Lady Jane was a black, but she also was Lord Riddle. He had been right.

Stupid Draco, always too busy primping and prancing, better dressed than a witch, wearing boots with heels, and having wizard lovers. He had received a letter this morning, actually two, damn the fools for not advising him before. If Draco had married her, he would have been the virtual Heir to the Dark Lord. Granted Draco was too weak, and he counted on that.

Draco would have been his poppet, and Lucius would have ruled the land. Now, everyone knew of her existence, after years of denying rumors of her being alive. Given enough time, he would have disposed of his son and of Narcissa, as well. She was his biggest liability, and with Narcissa eliminated, the young witch could be his bride. Perhaps, he should have done that to start with; fool, fool, he was one. Those damn Black witches, he shouldn't have married Hermione. Druella was a Rosier, over bred idiots, producing damaged witches. If not look at that crazed Bellatrix, and what else could he expect from Draco?

Maybe things could be salvaged; he had already started the wheels in motion. He needed to see his head accountant, Percy Weasley. He had not yet seen the witch, and he wondered if she were as beautiful as they were saying. Some had said she was one tasty morsel. He smirked at the idea of bedding a young, beautiful witch.

**The Hogwarts' Professors**.

"I cannot go to the ball; there is a lot of work to be done." The Headmaster Dumbledore sat across the room from the professors.

"I think we need to send a few of us representing the school. Many of our older students have gone back home for this ball." Minerva, from the Fine Witches Academy, interjected.

"I recommend, that whoever wants to go should be going," It was Professor Morel, the Dark Arts instructor who taught both young wizards and witches. He was an enigma and lived in the basement. He had private suites and was not particularly friendly. He had been teaching for around four years, and he never socialized. His excuse was that he had suffered a terrible accident, and he wasn't unusually strong, and needed lots of rest.

"You are actually attending a ball, "Albus chuckled.

"Yes, and I just stopped to tell I am going right now. I promised a lady friend that I would help her with a potion before the ball." At that the tall professor with the long hair and unusually pale skin. He stood up and left. He didn't ask dispensation.

Others volunteer, but at the end the count was low. Minerva wanted to attend. She remembered the young Muggle witch. Strange, she had been told the witch was a Halfblood; no wonder, that her magic had been so strong if she was more than a Muggle. And Prince Harry had been a Gryffindor the two years he had attended the school before the parents decided tutors were a better idea. That was three years before.

Lord Single, the Potions Master had come around after the war. He also had a quirky personality, maybe they all did. His face was disfigured and wore a hood which covered half of his face. He was rather creepy, and the students were afraid of their professor. He had an aversion to cleanliness, and nobody like to seat next to him. He didn't have many friends, but he visited the Dark Arts History professor once in a while.

He didn't come to the meeting, he had been indisposed.

It was finally decided five professors would attend. Professor Vector had been invited by Duke Black, she had come from Ethiopia, her parents were royalty, and all the single professors liked her. She approached Minerva to discuss what they would wear. She wanted to see one of her students she liked a lot, Ms Luna Lovegood. She had been a Ravenclaw and one of her favorite student. Besides she wanted to keep an eye in a couple of the professors.

**Under the Castle-**

The dark robbed figures stood in a circle, at the center sat a masked figure, and on the floor a body was tied with magical restrains. "So everyone learns a lesson, this is what happens to liars and disobedient subjects. I won't kill this lying, nasty filth, not yet."

Everyone, at the room, held their tongue; there were no good reasons on making anyone angrier. Nobody present saw the rat watching the scene with horrified eyes, _How could this be? It wasn't possible,_ the rat thought.

**The Ball-**

Guests started arriving at 6:00 sharp. They came in flying carriages, in horse driven ones, by broom, and by horse, some Apparated, some even walked from great houses nearby, and some even came in flying rugs. Floo service was closed for security reasons, and Apparation was only allowed at a covered tent near the entrance.

The castle was dressed for a gala. Flags and banners from far and wide, were displayed. A festive atmosphere prevailed around the castle grounds. The citiizens wanted to look at all the guests arriving hoping to see kings and queens. Most of all, they hoped before the night was over, as it was the tradition, the Prince would Apparate to present his Princess to the crowd waiting and having a festivity of their own.

Oh, oh, any ideas? what is going on?


	10. The Guests Arrive

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.**

**Thanks to readers and reviewers. Your review comments are helpful, they are a guide for my performance. I hope you can still enjoy the story, remember many fairy tales were funny and yet, they had evil doers. This is one of them. It has funny and light moments.**

**You all please remember the Weasleys are the evil step-family. And in their role they suppose to be rotten. Of course I don't hate them, lol. I am not sure that I hate anyone, not even a rotten ex, hate is a bad emotion. **

* * *

The dark robbed figures stood in a circle, at the center sat a masked figure, and on the floor a body was tied with magical restrains. "So everyone learns a lesson, this is what happens to liars and disobedient subjects. I won't kill this lying, nasty filth yet."

Everyone in the room held his or her tongue; there were no good reasons on making anyone angrier. Nobody saw the rat who watched the scene with horrified eye. _How can this be?_ The rat wondered.

**The Ball- Arrivals, Final Touches**

Guests started arriving at 6:00 sharp. They came in flying carriages, in horse driven ones, by broom, and by horse, some Apparated, some even walked from great houses nearby. Floo service was closed for security reasons, and Apparation was only allowed at a covered tent near the entrance. A long carpet was strewn from the tent to the entrance. Flags and banners adorned the grounds and walls, fairies illuminated the gardens, it was a sight to behold.

Guests were arriving from the Continent and from faraway lands, even some came from Asia on top of their flying rugs. Moreover, many of the guests now arriving, have traveled since shortly thereafter the invitations had arrived.

Their clothes alone were enough to keep the crowds in awe. Exotic robes, jeweled gowns, women with veils covering their faces; some covered from their head to their toes, in white or black colored robes, not an inch of skin showing; some showed their bellies and dressed in diaphanous and strongly colored silks; guests dressed in furs and gold; tall and short, many skin and hair colors, it was a real spectacle.

The adoring crowds were being entertained by street musicians, food provided by the castle, and the entire area was enjoying the show. The ones that were not invited to the event had been promised to see the prince and his promised bride shortly after the clock struck twelve as the tradition called. The excitement was at its peak.

Stories about the princess were in everybody's mouths, in some she was a princess of faraway lands, or the daughter of Elven, and some more unreal ones, claimed she was the daughter of the feared Dark Lord, whose evil stepmother had made a cinder girl out of her.

People would laugh, how could their beloved Prince be marrying a Dark princess, and everyone knew Lord Riddle had been single.

Most of the crowd's eyes, stayed fixed in the comings and goings, on the flying carriages, flying horses, and on a couple of dragons from the Far East.

There were centaurs cleaning their hooves before continuing into the Castle; Half giants dressed in finery, on top of extremely large hoses; others riding on Hippogriffs; Goblins arrived aboard flying carriages, dressed in rich velvets and covered in gold and jewels, and upon descending they ordered everyone around; there were creatures some had only seen from afar.

It was a sea of activity. There were livery boys taking horses away, house elves carrying luggage just by pointing a finger to mountains of coffers; Muggle and magic servants helping guests out of carriages; Aurors and guards checking the grounds, dog packs trained to protect the lands; along with the fanfare, the security was in place.

But at the entrance, everyone, no exceptions, was thoroughly checked by the Aurors. Glamour other than beauty ones, where checked in separate areas. Of course, old fashioned disguises, could not be perceived by checking with magic means; neither could they check those who entered the castle through secret subterranean entrances; or the ones who had come in their Animagus forms and then changed into their natural forms, in any of the dark corridors.

Lastly, there were those who didn't arrive through the entrance; was, simply because they were already inside, the traitors and the enemy within.

To compound the problems protective wards had to be taken out, in order to make sure guests wouldn't be hurt if they happened upon them. King James and his advisors hoped that there were enough Aurors and guards in place to prevent any wrongdoings in this special day.

By the port-side, a large ship flying the Royal Flags had just arrived. Three hurried figures came down the plank, and a ginger haired wizard ran to receive them. He embraced two of the ones coming down, and went down in one knee, "I am sorry my Lord, we tried, but she has grown strong, and we couldn't stand against her."

The tall blond man, dressed in rich garb, appeared displeased. "Stand up, my son; it isn't your fault, you and your brother have done what you could do. Let's go, I worry."

**The Ball starts**

**Lord Malfoy's is alerted, treason?**

Peter looked closer and realized he had made too hasty of a judgment, it was the Dark Lord's mask, but the one behind it wasn't the Dark Lord, he would recognize his tall shape anywhere, it was someone else.

He wasn't sure, but the one on the floor was the son of Lucius Malfoy, and it didn't look good for him. He wasn't fond of the Malfoys, but he wasn't going to let the Death Eaters kill anyone else. He Apparated a Lord Malfoy's quarters and found his wife. A rather beautiful witch, he would talk to her from behind his cloak. He was amazed at her beauty, but her face was haunted, and she was wringing her hands.

"Lady Malfoy, your son is being tortured and surely will die before long, I would say he only hasn't long to live; he is being held at the dungeons on the east side, the second large room used to store beer and wine. "

Narcissa heard the scratchy voice, not quite a voice; it was more a series of high pitch sounds; nevertheless, she understood what was being said.

Her son was in danger, she ran to Lucius who was getting ready for the ball.

He remembered the letter from Fleur, the daughter of his cousin. It had to do with Lord Longbottom talking to Molly, the Blood Traitor, and the plebian who had mistreated the Dark Lord's child. He was conspiring with Molly, he wanted her help to get close to Lady Hermione. She thought they had mentioned 'and abduction; ' something told him, that was related to whatever was going on.

And he had noticed Narcissa acting scared earlier today. He wouldn't allow betrayals within his own family, and nobody was going to kill his only heir.

What was going on here in the Castle, right under his nose? Once long ago, many of the Noble houses used to have underground connections into the east dungeon.

There was no entrance or access into other parts of the Castle, but the Lords used meet there with either the King, or, with one of his council, away from curious eyes, and when they would finish with their business they would go into the ball. Those tunnels had been collapsed long ago, or so he thought. Lucius gathered a few guards and left.

**Receiving the Guests**

The royal family awaited at the back of the ballroom, Hermione stood in the middle, next to Queen Lily, both flanked by the King and the Prince. Behind them stood their council but missing were several of his people, at first glance Earl Malfoy and his family, the powerful courtier and head of his counting house, his wife and son, were missing. He was extremely powerful, probably the most powerful Dark wizard alive. Harry step to the side momentarily, one of the head Aurors had called his attention and was whispering to him.

King James was irritated; he wanted to present a united front. He could care less if Malfoy's son had courted the young witch, it was past tense. Ah, finally Remus and Lily's sister and their heavy and cruel stepson, Dudley made an entrance. He disliked his sister-in-law intensely, poor Remus, he deserved love and happiness; he wished that he would have been allowed to pursue the Lady Jane, even when she was fifteen.

Lily caught Petunia's eyes appraising her new daughter; what was going on? Her blue eyes looked at the princess with disdain, and she whispered in her sister's ear as she stood behind her, "Lily, is that the daughter of the bastard, of Lady Jane?"

And Petunia gave a wicked smile to her sister. Her voice was loud enough for Hermione to hear, whose body turned cold upon the unkind words.

Two others heard the remarks, and they decided to watch her closely. Lily answered, "Dear Sister, don't presume upon our relation, you don't talk like that about our princess. I have claimed her as my daughter." She held on her to her sister's arm.

" If I hear such words out of your lips, ever again, you will be accused of slander, which is treason and punishable by death. That would be most unfortunate and what would happen to Dursley's bastard son?

Petunia glared at her sister with hatred. There weren't any loving or sisterly feelings left in her, and all that remained was contempt and jealousy, "I might have allowed your son to mistreat my son, your Prince; but make no mistake, those times are long gone." Queen Lily continued. Others were straining to hear.

"I might have been weak. However, if you dare to ignore my advice, or threaten the safety of my children, in anyway, hanging is too kind of punishment."

Queen Lily's gave her an icy and regal stare, and her voice carried a threat, one she would carry.

Remus heard it all, and smiled happily, he wanted to kill the woman for upsetting Lady Jane's cub, he wished Lily would make good on her threat. And for some reason, he thought she would make her word good this time.

The King had also heard, and his heart was full of love for his Lily, Severus who stood back, caught the entire conversation. His hand was wrapped around the wand and wanted to kill the nasty woman; he had always resented her own sister, and he didn't trust her at all.

The reason they were late, was due to Petunia; she had not been in their rooms; and she only had arrived a few minutes ago, out of breath, and had refused to tell him where she had been. Her son, who now called Sir Wolf, was most disrespectful. "Mother, you don't have to answer the mongrel, he is not your master. He is not good enough to lick your shoes." He gave Remus a comtenptous stare.

Remus disliked both of them. He had tried to be a father to Dudley, which was hardly possible since he spent his days with his real father since he was around nine years old. He had long ago given up on Dudley, now the heir of the rich merchant whose wife was barren. Thus, Remus kept his mouth shut. Now, Lady Jane's daughter was in the castle, and he had a purpose, to protect her cub.

Petunia was up to something, she kept eyeing the room as if waiting for someone. He stood back and whispered to Severus who nodded his head a couple of times.

**The Guests**

The royal family stepped farther up front to greet the arriving guests. All eyes were set upon the new princess, and the tongues were flapping away.

Hermione felt dizzy with all attention and the gleaming lights, besides, he was still upset with Lady Petunia's venomous words, but had been unable to hear the conversation between Queen Lily and her sister. She couldn't hear because Lord Dudley, who now was called Lord Dursley, kept trying to talk to her, making rude comments that she pretended not to hear. His eyes also strayed around her bosom, until Regulus kicked his shin.

He also ordered the robust young man, to step back away from the Princess. Hermione mouthed her thanks to her uncle, and he gave her a slight bow.

Harry's presence to her left made her feel somehow secure. Harry had been talking to others when his aunt talked to his mother, and Hermione didn't want to bring any more conflict into the mix. She heard him asking his father, who say, "It was nothing important son."

Harry made her laugh, "I love your bosoms. I cannot wait for the moment your are mine. All the wizards looking at you, are playing with my sanity. When we married, I will keep you locked in our rooms." King James zapped his arm with a wandless gesture. "Son, you need to restrain the Potter blood, before you know it you will comit an indiscretion. And you take your eyes up to her face."

They both chuckled and she turned red, and for a minute she felt at ease. A ball wasn't very romantic when she had to stand to be appraised by so many eyes.

Their guards surrounded them, but it gave her little comfort. She felt envious eyes of witches upon her; the ladies coveted the love of the handsome Prince Harry, and their angry parents's careful looks tried to determine what made her so special.

There were other eyes looking at her; they belonged to those who knew that she was still untried, and as such, she still was a possible bride for one of their choosing. They already knew her identity, she was the fabled Voldemort's granddaughter. And she was indeed alive and exceptionally beautiful.

She had been in an unknown location all this time and hadn't been killed with her mother as everyone first thought. Poor prince thinking she was his, not for much longer, she had a greater future. And whilst some wanted her for greater things; there were those who thought Voldemort's spawn should be dead.

A page announced the guests as they entered. Everyone who met Lady Hermione wondered where she had been hiding and upon seeing her many understood why Prince Harry seemed besotted with her.

Hermione noticed how they all tensed when a guest by the name of Lord Rabastan Lestrange was announced. He fell in one knee upon reaching her while ignoring the rest of the family. "At your feet my lady, a flower of rare beauty, I hope to see more of you in the near future. I have the feeling that I just met what I looked for all my life." He kissed her hand a little too long making her blush furiously.

Harry's jaw clenched, "Lestrange, you might have gotten away, but I still believe you are guilty," he growled.

"Touchy, touchy, my lady," he bowed again and moved forward. Hermione was in love, this wizard was beyond handsome, his dark hair and violet eyes, the scar on his cheek, her palm was still tingling from his kiss, and she felt dizzy thinking about him.

She started walking away from them to follow the dashing wizard when Harry pulled her towards him. Lily and James were wondering what was happening, "Mother, Father, she is under some kind of spell."

Lily noticed a strange light glowing on the top of Hermione's hand; she pulled her wand and muttered a few words, "It is astonishing how low wizards can stoop when they want something. When he kissed her hand must have pricked it with a love potion, an old trick. Hermione darling, are you ok?"

She blinked twice, "Did I fall asleep?" They all smiled, "Later, we tell you later."

The line progressed, and near the end, a petite woman with curly dark hair and grey eyes came up to them. "Duchess Wallburga Black…" Hermione heard Sirius growl, it reminded her of a dog's growl, she turned to look at him, and his hair was standing up, like a dog's fur, interesting.

The woman dressed in dark green velvet and pearls of the size of pigeon's eggs approached them; she was stiff and aloft, however, the closer she came to them, her eyes watered, and her face showed more emotion that anyone had ever seen before. In a few steps, she stood in front of Hermione, and to the surprise of all those around, she embraced the younger witch, and, lovingly, held her close to her while tears clouded her eyes. Both Black brothers were speechless and surprised but no more than anyone else.

"You are your grandmother, my baby Ursas, so much like her." She dabbed her eyes with a dainty embroidered piece of silky linen while she caressed Hermione's face with her free hand.

"You stubborn grandfather said you would be safer with your father, and I heard what happened, my sweet child, the horrible Blood traitor, she should get properly punished. Child, you aren't safe here. Thus, you must come home with me until the wedding day." She wasn't asking, she was stating her command.

Now, she was composed and serene. She was again the Duchess everyone feared, regardless, Harry wouldn't budge back. "I think not Duchess, you see we are already bonded, and she will stay here until we are wed. You are welcome to occupy your suites at the castle, and to visit with her when she is receiving. As her oldest female relative, you will have the rights befitting the station, otherwise please move along, and you can visit with her a little later."

Sirius was chuckling behind, Hermione saw the distress in the older witch's eyes, and in an impulse she hugged her and kissed both cheeks with true affection, "Grandmother, I am so happy to have met you, we will talk after a few dances."

Wallburga put her hand over Hermione's," My darling, sweet angel, we must talk urgently. There is much you must know, it has to be done before the evening is over. Perhaps, you will be allowed to come for at least a couple days, and you will be able to get your trousseau, befitting to your station, and, besides, it is waiting for you. Moreover, it is not the fancy of and old lady, but your life might truly be in danger." At this, everyone pricked their ears; maybe it was good to find out all she knew.

The Duchess went by her sons, and they gave her perfunctory kisses on each cheek, "See that you don't let anything happen to her, she is or future. I know this is not the time or the place," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "she is the grandchild of your real sister, Ursas. It is your duty to make sure she is safe, guard her with your lives." She expected them to protest in surprise.

"We know mother, we know." Sirius said, "And not thanks to you. If something should happen to her, it will be because you withheld valuable information; thus, it will be your fault." He added coldly.

"Sirius, you must hold your tongue, mother is not at fault. People are looking, mother we will meet with you later, tonight." Regulus escorted his mother away.

Hermione heard a small commotion behind her, she looked back, and the wizard she saw took her breath away, a beautiful wizard, yet darkness clung to him, the hair; he must be Draco's father, but Draco was not even half as beautiful as him.

It had to be Lord Malfoy. The dangerous Lord Malfoy was whispering something to Regulus after intercepting him. Sirius came and took his mother's arm and moved her away. She noticed the Duchess, leaned into her son's arm, and he held her protectively to him. She told him something that made him stiff, and to look around the room. She wanted them to be at peace, maybe there was a chance.

Within seconds, the receiving line had halted, and the royal family was moved back into the ballroom. Something was going on, and the Aurors were now posted everywhere.

Lord Malfoy caught the Princess' eye, and he was taken aback by her beauty. He bowed deeply, and turned away from her to continue what he was doing.

The guests who didn't have the chance to meet Lady Hermione grumbled in disappointment. But the security had just been stepped up.

Molly, who stood nearly at the end of the line to enter the room, had been privy to the gossip. Her hated step-daughter was none other than the daughter of the Dark lord. No wonder, she always disliked the privileged ugly witch. She had done the world a favor to keep the nasty girl down. Being shrewd, it occurred to her that she could have made galleons out her heritage, and this upset her.

There was Lord Neville; he wanted to tell her something. Molly smiled. Maybe there was still time. She wondered if the Prince knew her parentage, and was nearly sure he didn't. Hmm, she needed to think about it. After all, she was still the parent in charge. She needed to talk to the King or the Queen; she would fix the nasty cinder witch. All of a sudden she felt better; she leaned and whispered on Ginny's ear.

-x-

A/n. Methinks, Molly deserves a better punishment that the one I had for her. I am a taker for suggestions. I don't believe in torture, but I do like extended meaningful punishment. Or perhaps, I will do the one I have written for her, it might be good enough. She needs to go back to her roots, at a minimum.


	11. The Ball and Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: JKR is the one who owns the HP world, and I am not. I however, own the character development and the story line as it applies to this fiction.

I have read the suggestions to punish the evildoers, in this case some of the Weasleys, and will apply some of them. The main roadblock to proper comeuppances is the author, I am a softy, and find it hard to administer harsh punishments but will try. I believe a lifetime of misery might be adequate enough.

* * *

**The Ball and the Uninvited Guests**

The guests who didn't have the chance to meet Lady Hermione, grumbled in disappointment. But the security had just been stepped up. Lucius had advised to seal all the Floo entrances, and to check there were not opened again, house elves were posted at everyone of them.

The guests were admiring the ballroom, only opened for special occasions, and Hermione was admiring the room and the finery of the guests. It was all so very beautiful. To date, she had always been excluded of any social events, and she couldn't stop to admire all the richness and beauty about her.

In turn, all the eligible Lords were eyeing her with lust and the desire to posses her. Especially the ones who knew her heritage, she was the most desired prize amongst them, and there was little some of them would not do, to be the ones who claim her.

Hermione was not aware of being the center of so much interest, and let her eyes feast and enjoy. Tonight was a magical night, much had happened since her hot headed prince brought her into the castle, and she now wished to be his wife. Good thing they were with so many people, she turned to look at him, and his eyes shone with love, and something else, she chuckled, he was jealous.

"Those wizards need to quit looking, now that I think the front of your gown might be a bit too low. We will need to make sure your gowns reflect your marital station. I wished we were back at our room," he smiled to her knowingly, and she blushed.

"Refrain of those words. We might be overheard." She whispered.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He answered gallantly, but she couldn't stop him of thinking, and his mind was far from the room, specifically in touching the luscious tops of her porcelain breasts, with his fingers and lips. He allowed his imagination to recreate in his desires, and maybe the time would go faster.

She decided to continue perusing the room.

The ball gowns were magnificent, and the wizards and Muggles all dressed in finery made of velvets, silks, fine linens, fine leathers, and furs. Jewels of all colors and metals glittered and glowed around the room. It was a sight to behold. The room was decorated with floating orbs that emitted soft light, and once in a while flower petals 'rained', refreshing the room.

There were elves and servants tending to the comfort for the guests, and she looked for Peter, but didn't recognize him, not yet. She wished to find out why he was hated, he had helped her much, and she loved him dearly.

In the center of the room there was a fountain displaying animals carved out iced; it dispensed fine wines and a sweet wine with bubbles. All the wines were chilled and refreshing. Trays with all types of delicacies circulated around the room, and Hermione's eyes were open with amazement. Nothing could ruin such a wonderful day.

The court musicians stood in place, ready to play. King James was fixing to make an announcement, when he noticed his new daughter's distress.

Harry was standing next to her and talking to Sirius who had heard something that took Regulus out the room.

Lily came by, "What is wrong darling?" She asked.

Hermione was quiet and finally said, "Nothing, I am fine." Lily followed her eyes, and her own eyes narrowed.

A pretty ginger haired witch was talking animatedly to several of the most popular young Magical people and obviously making fun of Hermione, and her innate mother, was taking part on the gossip. Obviously, they hadn't learned their lesson; they mistook the invitation to the Ball and instead of being leery, it had made them feel invincible.

"Darling, they are here so they could hear the news about you, their presence wasn't meant to make you upset. I will send Lady Lovegood to eavesdrop. Please believe me, as I told Petunia, it is dangerous to engage on slander about any of the members of the royal family. Even I couldn't stop the punishment sure to come their way; Petunia has abused of her privilege, and Harry suffered growing up, I will not tolerate one misstep, never again. Same goes for the Weasley Family, I must say that I'd had more respect if I was in their shoes."

King James noticed a couple he didn't recognize in an animated conversation with Ronald Weasley. He called Sir Moody and whispered a few words to him.

Sirius came forward, "Silence everyone, tonight, King James wants to share his good news with all his guests and his kingdom. His Majesty King James the Third."

All his subjects bowed and a soft violin played in the back, he indicated for the Prince Harry and Hermione to come by his side, and Lily sat in the throne chair next to his.

"I want to welcome all of you who are here tonight. Some have come from faraway lands after receiving the invitation to the ball, and made it here in a record time, thanks to everyone. Last time we met here a little over a year ago, to celebrate the final defeat of the Dark Lord, and we are here today to celebrate an even happier occasion. We are gathered to celebrate Prince Harry's betrothal to the daughter of one of my parents' favorite wards, the Lady Jane Black's daughter, Lady Hermione Granger."

Everyone applauded as expected, some with more sincerity than the others. Once the applauses died down, he continued.

'Their wedding, on the Potters Tradition, will be held in the next few days. Our engagements are famous for their brevity, it is the only way to keep our brides." He paused for the laughter to stop. It was true in his family they lasted less that a fortnight.

" For those coming from other lands, there will be accommodations for their stay for the occasion. May we meet here for the presentation of he new heir around this time next year, if no sooner." Men laughed and women blushed. Hermione felt her entire body blushing. Harry smiled knowingly and pressed her hand to his chest. Women's ohs and ahs could be heard around the room.

"And now our new royal couple opens the dance."

Hermione had learned to dance with her father and had taken dancing lessons, but she hadn't dance since her father left. She was very nervous but Prince Harry's eyes made her swoon with love.

The complicated dance started and every time Prince Harry would hold her hand he would give it an extra squeeze, which would make her heart beat faster. He wanted to have her in his arms, and he could feel the covetous eyes of many wizards; whereas he had never been jealous before, he wanted to take her out the ballroom as soon as they finished the dance. He would have to let her dance with others and that was killing him. This was probably the only dance he would have with her.

In the middle of the dance King James and Queen Lily stepped in, and then all the King's men and their ladies. The Potions Master danced with an African witch, exotic and beautiful, Hermione recognized her from her academy days.

Duke Sirius danced with a tall willowy blond witch, very pretty, her hair was colored nearly silver, and judging by it, she appeared to be a Malfoy. Sir Remus didn't dance, but he was talking to a pink haired witch, a late arrival. His wife's dance partner was a large girth young man who appeared to be mean and spoiled, and she couldn't detect any magic on him.

As soon as the dance was over the Potions Master walked to Molly and brought the Weasley brother and sister to the side. Hermione saw Ginny bringing the hand to her mouth appearing horrified, and Molly went backwards, and was caught by Ron, who was the color of chalk.

A few minutes later, Lord Crabbe and his son and wife, were brought by Sirius to talk to the Weasleys and to the Potions' Master. Upon a brief introduction, Vince wrapped his army around Ginny's waist, possessively.

He had four older brothers, his prospects were not the best, and Hermione knew, first hand, that he had poor hygiene and big appetites, not only for food. His grabby hands used to go for her all the time. His visits were a nightmare, and if not for Percy's attentive chaperoning, she would have been more than compromised, and made to marry him.

Hermione smiled beatifically, one down. Surely, Ginny's dowry had made her most desirable for a number of wizards and now she had to settle for Vince. She wondered what was reserved for Ron.

When the first dance was over someone came by her left side, in a deep voice asked her for the honor to dance with her. He was very tall, dressed in a fancy red robe lined with ermine fur; with the hair plaited to the half of his back, and he spoke with a heavy had accent she didn't recognize, "My lady, I am Count Viktor Krum, may I half the honor of this dance?"

He bowed and did a fancy curtsy; he was from the continent, from the East. He was a warrior and very handsome. Hermione thought if she had met him before Harry, who knows how she would have felt.

Prince Harry had to let her go, it was the tradition. At least the next dance was a line dance, and there wouldn't be too much chance to talk or to be intimate. The problem was that Krum was a Death Eater and Harry knew that.

Krum was able to exchange a few words, "You are more beautiful than I was told. My father would like for you consider me for a spouse. Who is your guardian? You are not married yet, and my family and country, would like you give me a chance to bid for your hand." When he smiled, he was magnificent.

"Sir, you do me a great honor, but I am afraid that Prince Harry has already asked for my hand, and I have accepted, but I am pleased you have considered me."

"I am still pursuing you. You are worth it, I think you vill be mine. Of that I am certain." He smiled and before retiring, he kissed her hand, and his mouth lingered, a little too long. She wasn't repealed, and instead she found it, exciting. She stood there with stars in her eyes.

Queen Lily observed the exchanged and was afraid for Hermione. Maybe, she should have allowed Harry his bonding night, and that way the Princess' heart wouldn't be so opened.

The next four dances were all with Death Eaters, with Lestrange who still told her all kinds of sweet nothings. And with other younger wizards, they all wanted to court her, and to postpone any final decision with respect to Harry. Strangely, they all seemed to think she would be theirs. It was almost as if they waited for the tide to change.

Vince had come to pay his respects: "Lady Hermione, I want to congratulate you, and to thank you for your kind regard. The Potions Master told my parents that you had recommended me to be Lady Ginevra's consort. I wish all the happiness, and tomorrow, I will bring you the baby Kneazle that I had promised you."

She had been granted one more dance with Harry, and this was the last before dancing with him.

Hermione stood in front of Lord Malfoy, Prince Harry stood next to Lucius Malfoy and Lady Lovegood stood by Hermione. In the same line some steps down Ginny danced with Vince Crabbe whose fingers were already shining with grease from eating messy food, and he was eyeing Ginny as if she was tonight's meal.

Hermione had to control a smirk. On the upside, Vince had some good qualities, he loved animals and wasn't too unkind, and he always brought her small presents, some even made by him. He carved little figurines, rather artistic, and she had kept all of them.

Lord Malfoy's eyes appraised her, "You are a beautiful rose, hidden amongst the thorns for too long. I wait for your blooming with beaded breath, to smell your exquisite fragrance and to glory in your magnificent beauty." He smiled and resembled a very hungry wolf. Hermione's heart feared, and she knew the beautiful wizard was one to keep at arm's length.

She looked at Harry, whose eyes were fixed upon her. One look said it all, "You are mine, and the waiting is over."

The first string played a note, and the room went pitch black, some thought it was planned, a surprise. A whoosh of air and several brooms flew in the room; all the riders donned Death Eater's masks and headed straight for Hermione. Harry saw them, but Lucius had seen them first, it all happen in seconds.

He grabbed Hermione and threw her in the ground and covered her with his body. His allegiance was to his King and the Royal family, once he had come to King James side his loyalty hadn't wavered, not yet and not ever, he was a powerful wizard on his own, and his family was benefiting from his elevated position.

Lucius saw something that didn't make sense, he needed to tell someone, he pulled his wand and aimed at the broom coming down straight to him, and before he could cast his spell, he felt a blade go into his back.

The ones in the brooms were firing dangerous looking hexes, some guests must have been with the flyers because those guests were now casting their magical fire to the ones around them, the sparkles of light would allow glimpses of the events unfolding as pandemonium broke in the room. Harry went on his knee seeking to protect his witch, when he heard a groan, and the beginning of a scream.

Peter decided his rat form would be best to come out in one piece; he had been detained trying to catch the ones who had beaten Malfoy's son who had all escaped. Malfoy got there to find his son nearly dead. Young Malfoy would take a while to recuperate, but he was out for weeks. All got away, and Peter thought he had recognized Bellatrix Black, but wasn't sure. He was now nearly certain who the traitor was, and it made him very mad, the Light indeed; if he was right, James was in mortal danger.

Ron wasn't an idiot; he decided to do something right for a change and also jumped in to help Hermione; and found that it was too late to choose sides. His mother, in her folly, had chosen for him.

Vince saw his former love, the Lady Hermione in peril, and was able to hold on to a robe, nearly stopping one of the Death Eaters coming at her. "My Lady," his last words before his lights went out.

Neither Lumos, nor candles could be lit or give light, for this to happen there had to be a traitor amongst them. The room was in absolute dark, but the Death Eaters eyes were glowing; dark magic was King James assessment, either that or someone had done a time charm, and that would also require inside help. Once he made that analysis he feared for the young witch, she was in harm's way.

They needed to get Lady Hermione out. The Duchess was of the same idea and was making her way to the dance floor when someone hit her on the back of the head, "No Auntie, the troubles started with your perfect Ursas. She has been enough of a problem," and the world went out for her.

Harry touched Lucius' shoulder "Are you ok, are you…" his shoulder was wet and sticky, he tried another Lumos this one worked, the brooms had vanished, they had done a lot of damage and only a couple were injured, he thought.

Harry's hand was covered with blood, it wasn't from the shoulder, a large gash on the back of his robe, and there was no Hermione anywhere. Harry screamed, "Secure all the gates, some one took Hermione."

He looked over and neither Ron nor Viktor Krum was on sight, and where was Neville who was dancing before the lights were out. Neither of them were anywhere to be found.

He noticed that Vince Crabbe was on the floor, not moving. By the Fates what was going on. And his Hermione who had taken her, he could not stand the idea that he might have already lost her. A sick feeling made his legs weak. He fell on his knees and screamed for her in frustration, "Hermione where are you?" And after his outburst, he went to join the Aurors conferring with King James.

Sirius was calling for help, " A healer here, now. Mother, mother, please don't you be dead."

Less than four minutes passed from the invasion to their leaving. Apparating had been made impossible, where had they gone?

Four late guests had just arrived; King James saw the one in the middle. A tall blond Lord, with long curly hair tied in knob, ran towards him, "James what a pleasure, I received your message when were nearly here. Where is my Hermione, my baby, God I have been away too long, I have been sick with worrying. What the hell happened here?" He said looking at all the mess around him.

Molly saw him and his three companions, all with bright ginger hair, and she fainted. Ginny followed her mother down the floor. Harry was both upset about Hermione, and confused as to what was going on. They needed to find his Hermione. Now what? Someone called his attention, and he went to the voice calling him.

Remus approached the group, appearing disheveled, and roughly dragging Petunia by one arm. She was obviously resisting every step. As he approached the group, from nowhere, an invisible guest casted an unforgiveable, and its sickening light hit Petunia right on the middle of her forehead, and she was gone. Her eyes remained opened when she died.

"A shoe, we found Hermione's shoe," Harry came in holding Hermione's glassy slipper on his hand as the clock rang the twelfth gong.

"Her shoe, why her shoe, what is going on here?" The blond lord asked again, not really wanting an answer.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffy, most unfriendly from the author. The last two chapters are outlined. Guesses are welcome.**

Two more chapters after this one, and then we should be done. In the fairy tale series, we will follow with the Beastly Beauty. I want to extend an invitation to those who might want to Beta a story for me. I don't have a Beta, and write too much to expect one person to be dedicated to my work. Because of my prolific writing, I make a lot of mistakes, omitting ideas, etc. I have found out that even after the stories are beta, I can find more errors. So there, I am not perfect, far from it. I write because I have stories waiting to be told, and if I have a little help, I could write even more.


	12. Count Eustace Granger is back

A few more chapters after this, after the next, it should turn fun once again. All fairy tales have fun parts, and spooky parts; and most refer to violence against women and children.

Please keep in mind that Fairytales happened long time ago. Child brides were quite common. They were until the beginning of the 20th Century in many countries.

As a piece of trivia, in the mid 1800s, a far-away relative married when she was 12, how horrible. I read they cut her long braids, and she took her dolls to her husband's home. The only redeeming part of the story was that her husband was away when she married in proxy. He didn't arrive until four years after. He was twenty-one when he married, and his parents had wanted to prevent him to marry abroad to a foreign woman. They had many children, so I guess they liked each other, maybe. It was a savage custom nevertheless.

Warning, this chapter speaks of the rape of a minor, briefly, nothing graphical, but angst.

* * *

**Count Eustace Granger**-

"James you must tell me what is going on, is this about Hermione? Are we too late to prevent a tragedy? Tell me now!" Count Granger demanded imperiously.

Meanwhile, Petunia coughed, she hadn't died but was close to it. They thought she had had been hit with Aveda but it must have been another unforgivable. "Remus where is Dudley, I mus.." her voice faded out.

Nobody had seen Dudley, and James asked one of his aides to order a search for him.

"Petunia, if you know what happened tells us, it is your chance to redeem yourself." Remus asked, and Lily who was tending to her was aghast. She suspected Petunia had done something bad and didn't want to know.

"Lily, always the good one, take my son to his father, he has no sons, and wants him. I don't want him to grow with the wolf. " Even dying she was spiteful, but Lily dried her tears and kneeled by her dying sister.

"Petunia you are dying, this is a time to make peace, what happened, please tell us." Lily begged her.

"I found her locking windows in our rooms, as one last broom flew away, she must have helped whoever was here." Remus answered.

"I did, and I did the same before, years ago. I wanted Lady Jane's spawn away from here. Too bad that the last time I let Bella in here, couldn't get rid of her. I didn't know the Castle well, and I sent her to the wrong nursery, but now the spawn is gone. I did it, the last of Lady Jane." Her eyes were fading out. She was reliving the past.

Her last words reverberated in everyone's mind. "You damn monster, you were behind the attacks. You told Bellatrix about my Jane," the blond visitor jumped on dying Petunia, and his hands wrapped around her neck. But it was too late because she was already dead.

Lily cried, not for her, but for damage Petunia had done.

Hermione's father fell on his knees and cried, not caring who was there." This monster robbed me of my right to kill her. First my Jane, and so many were injured the day of the attack. Damn her, she was the one who disclosed my wife's existence, which she found out probably spying around. And now, my Hermione, my baby, is gone; this is not the end, I will kill anyone who had a part on this."

James was ashamed to have failed this man twice, and held his wife's hand wanting support.

Regulus entered the room, "We were unable to seize anyone, one moment we saw a broom appearing at one of the windows in the west wing, and the next minute they disappeared into a cloud and were gone." He was short of breath. "Has anyone seen Sirius?"

It was pure madness, healers were attending the falling, Vince was fighting for his life, someone had sunk a large knife in his back, and the knife had been poisoned. His mother was crying; his father and brothers, who had fought for the Dark Lord, were angry and wanted revenge. Vince had tried to save Hermione from being taken; James had ordered to save him at all costs. He would be rewarded with land of his own, would he survive.

Molly cowardly hid behind a column, but Percy soon found her. "Mother, I think you need to come with me."

An Auror stood by Percy, "Sir, she was heard talking to one of the traitors, she was seen with Lord Neville Longbottom. He flew to the right of one of the attackers, Bellatrix Lestrange. We have witnesses..."

Percy stopped him, "I know what she did, I will take her care of her, and if King James decides to turn her to you, I shall do so." Percy responded, and the Auror accepted.

Meanwhile Count Granger talked to King James, Queen Lily, and Prince Harry. They gave him a short version of what transpired in the last day, and he was appalled at getting confirmation of how his daughter had been treated.

Hermione had communicated for some months now, over a year but never told him how bad it was at home; certainly, she didn't want him to worry. Charlie had told him bits and pieces, but again, didn't want him to worry unduly. Molly held on to the purse strings, and as single men, there was little they could do.

"Hermione didn't go to the academy? How could that be, it was all she ever wanted, Molly will pay. This is too much for me. My daughter abused in such fashion, sleeping in a cold place, being deprived of education, and of all I have worked was for her. If Molly wasn't the mother of Charlie and Percy, I would want her dead."

Eustace Granger no longer looked fierce; knowing all that his daughter had endured, just because he couldn't stand being at home, tore his soul. His home without Jane was empty, and now he realized what empty was. He had abandoned the gift that Jane had left him, his Hermione, for the sea. And a thought came to him, it was a time to rectify it all, and he would do whatever it took.

He remembered that Percy had been in touch with them, and had waited for them at the dock when he heard Molly conspiring with Lord Neville. Things have gotten out of control in the last two years, since Charlie had left. No sense in dwelling in the past, and time to go forward.

"So Harry, son, you want to marry my Hermione? Has she accepted?" He asked, not wanting her daughter to leave him right away, but for her, he would move into the castle; exactly what he should have done years ago, damn pride.

"Yes sir, I am afraid I have fallen for her. I am just like all the Potter Wizards before me, we fall in love once, and it is for a lifetime." He talked respectfully to his father-in-law.

"Did your mother tell you that Hermione would gurgle when she saw you? Jane said that maybe you two would marry one day. She would have liked to see that." His eyes looked sorrowful.

Eustace Granger knew what was to love only once. That was his story, and one day he would be with Jane again, meanwhile he had met a nice witch, one he might be happy with. So now, where was that ungrateful witch, the one who had fed him a love potion?

He turned to Charles, dressed in expensive finery, "Charles, fetch your mother and also my captain for me."

Meanwhile, Sirius had carried his mother to his quarters; where a healer tended to her. There were no news about Hermione; and he suspected his mother might shed some light into the situation.

Regulus came running into the room, Queen Lily, who appeared distraught also came in. Neither had seen a rat following closely behind.

After a short while Wallburga came back from her unconsciousness, after been hit on the head and cursed for good measure. Fortunately, the healer, Mrs. Poppy Pomfrey, had made her better.

"Mother, how are you, we thought that we had lost you." Sirius kissed his mother's head, the first kiss in a very long time.

Wallburga lifted her arms and held her son, "My son, I love you and your brother. Forgive me for being an old fool. Where is our girl?" Her eyes were fearful.

"Mother, she was taken, all we have left is her shoe." Remus told her regretfully.

"No, it cannot be. It was Bellatrix, that crazy witch; she was the one who hurt me in the dark ballroom, she told me I was a meddling old fool. You must all hear the truth."

_**Wallburga's story**-_

_Orion grew unhappy with Lord Voldemort. Ursas was his intended, and he loved her since the moment she came to our home. We didn't like it, and as you know many powerful men want marry their brides at their first blood. He saw her before she was one, and his magic called for her. It was the worse moment of our lives._

_ Orion couldn't deny him, and we had made plans to leave for the Continent when Ursas was older. We shouldn't have waited, but how were we to know._

_Lord Voldemort __was not the seducer he has been made out to be, those were rumors started by his followers. Cygnus was indeed a philanderer, a shell-rigger; he did not change his ways after he married, not once. But he wasn't the only one; there were others, I know of the Lestrange's father and also of Abraxas Malfoy. Your father changed the day he married me, and I must confess I was very happy the years we were together._

_The Dark Lord had made his intentions known to marry Ursas she was ten and he said it in front of her. That day, he finally asked for her hand, and promised that he would wait to marry her when she was a little older; and Orion had accepted, it was more reasonable. We thought if she opposed the idea, we still had the property in France, and we could go there. Ursas didn't say much; she was only a young girl._

_It was unfortunate a couple years later, Bella's parents inform her about Voldemort's contract for Ursas hand in marriage. It wasn't malicious, she found out when she asked Cygnus to make a contract with Lord Voldemort. She had turned fifteen and had a long line of suitors, she was and is a beauty, but she claimed to be in love him. _

_One night when Ursas stayed at their home, Bella came at night into Voldemort's room and seduced him. She had taken poly-juice to change into Ursas; and it wasn't the only time, it went on for a few days._

_ Next time Ursas stayed with her cousins, Voldemort came into Ursas' room and couldn't understand why his beloved young witch was pretending not to want him; he was drunk and inflamed with lust and forced himself into her. When he saw the hatred on her eyes and realized that she was a virgin, he raged with anger. He cried and apologized to her, and even came to see us. He suspected the culprit was the young Bella but couldn't prove it. He begged for our forgiveness._

_Your father and I were aghast, we didn't believe him, poor Ursas, she cried all day long and felt betrayed by us for talking to him. _

_ Lord Voldemort demanded to marry her, but she couldn't stand his sight. She cried and screamed at night, her violation had been hard on her, she hadn't bled yet, but she managed to get pregnant. Her blood was probably about to happen, what a tragedy. She was barely twelve when the day it occurred. _

_Charlus convinced us to let her go with them. She had come and talked to them of her fear. She didn't confide in us until we were told by the King and his Queen of her plans. Orion went into a rage over the King getting involved; I think he accused us of wanting to sell our daughter to the Dark Lord, but finally Orion agreed with them. _

_Voldemort went crazy when he realized we were hiding Ursas from him. He tried to find her to no avail, never suspecting that she had gone in the same trip than Bella. Bella was also with child, but she miscarried her baby, and when Ursas time came, she disguised herself as one of the midwives and fed her a bleeding potion. and Ursas nearly bled to death just a few minutes before Tom Riddle found her, that is Lord Voldemort's real name. Tom wanted to marry her and take care of their child—_

She was interrupted by a gasp from the ones present, in the middle of the room stood a stranger dressed in finery. His wand on his hand, pointed at Regulus neck.

"You traitor, you damn Pettigrew." Sirius screamed, "Let him go." Sirius was surprised at this healthy Wormtail, not the pudgy traitor he remembered.

"He is the traitor, I saw him sending scrolls to let them, the Death Eaters, know that Hermione was here, and they should come. I was a rat standing behind him, I was concealed with, ehem, and read it." He screamed accusing Regulus.

* * *

a/n Next chapter in a couple of days. Am I wrong for feeling sorry for Voldi? I am hopeless. I want everyone forgiven and a happy ending. Too many Disney movies growing up. :(


	13. Truths and Leads

Disclaimer: JKR, JKR,

A/N Last time Pettigrew accused Regulus of being a traitor. Nah, not possible, not in this story, and wait, comeuppances will be handed out, at least some. Warning: I am a wimp, and my punishments are not very strong. :( I think everyone deserves many, many chances.

* * *

The saga continues- Where more trues are revealed.

She was interrupted by a gasp from the ones present, in the middle of the room stood a stranger dressed in finery. His wand on his hand, pointed at Regulus neck.

"You traitor, you damn Pettigrew " Screamed Sirius, "let him go." Sirius was surprised at this healthy Wormtail, not the pudgy traitor he remembered.

"He is the traitor, I saw him sending scrolls to let them know Hermione was here, and they should come. I was in rat form and read it."

The Aurors posted outside came in at hearing the accusations.

"You fool," Wallburga's voice raised, "He wrote to me. My son knew that I would love the girl and wanted me to make peace. Fools, everyone, I knew the story behind and wanted her home with me; but no, everyone thought she would be in danger. Charlus and everyone that knew said the same, and that imbecile, her father; all of this is his entire fault. That Mudblood b—"

Count Granger stood at the doorway, "I am not an imbecile, and it was because those with attitudes like yours, that I wanted my daughter away from here. I forgive your words, because I didn't do a good job. This is the time, not to fight, but to unite and put our heads together." He turned to Sirius and then to Regulus

"Sirius, Regulus, you must come and hear Molly's revelations, and who is that?" He pointed at Wormtail. He didn't know him but there was something familiar about him.

"This sir is P'grew, your servant. You might remember your daughter's imaginary friend, her pet rat." P'grew bent in a courtly salutation.

"I will be damned, yes, I remember. Bloody hell, so it was true that a rat saved Hermione when she was a baby. I thought the servants and the house-elves had lost their minds. You must tell what you saw, later." He sized the man and trusted him all at once.

Sirius and Regulus looked at each other, Wormtail had saved Hermione? The coward and traitor; it was just not possible, and then Eustace seemed to believe him. Ironic, the one they had blamed for years, actually had behaved in a smarter fashion that they had.

Sirius reacted first, "Eustace, let's go and hear what she has to say."

P'grew didn't move. "I still Black is the traitor," he insisted.

"I say you are not the traitor neither is Regulus. We need to quit suspecting and fighting amongst ourselves, and find our princess." Sirius started walking toward the door, and they all followed.

Molly sat in a narrow chair and looked at the room occupants waiting for her, and she shivered.

"Arthur, I didn't know you were alive." She whimpered looking at the well-dressed ginger hair Wizard missing a leg and with several deep scars along his face.

"I didn't know who I was until Count Granger found me. Actually, Charlie found me when he went to rescue the Count. I hear you have been busy." He stared at her.

He hardly knew her anymore. When his memory came back, he was horrified at being with another woman, a Muggle, not even a witch. He had been moored in the one of the islands belonging to the Empire of the Rising Sun. With time he had found his magic by Lady Sachiko's side, who had helped him; they had married and made a prosperous living. However, his memory was gone, until Charlie found him. This new Molly, all dressed up and with the airs of a fine lady, wasn't the one he had married.

It wasn't the better clothes, he was glad for that, it was the way she carried herself, haughty and arrogant. Charlie and now Percy had filled him up with all that happened, and he was most unhappy.

"I don't know what you heard," she was trying to be coy; well knowing she looked rather attractive, and Arthur used to love their marital bed.

"I heard how you conspired with Lord Longbottom to abduct the Count's daughter, and you have treated her worse than a serf." Arthur spoke harshly, his voice cold without a trace of affection.

"That isn't true, and I treated her like my own daughter." Molly answered. Ginny sat in one corner disheveled and trying to smile at her father, who ignored her. He knew Ginny was the instigator, and Molly would to do whatever her only daughter wanted. And what she wanted was to have it all; and in Arthur's eyes, it was pure greed.

"I believe my sons, and what they told me, brings our name shame and dishonor." He looked at her straight on. She lowered her eyes, not being able to hold his stare.

"My children are still mine, but you are no longer my wife. King James, will take her of the dissolution of our bonds. He has given me his word. You can keep our own home, and you will need to earn your living. I will leave you a small vault with my captain earnings thus far. Not a small sum, and if I was you, I would be thrifty."

She breathed with relief; at least she was getting off easy. But Arthur wasn't finished.

"You cannot longer have my name, and as loose woman, one who sought another marital bed by forcing your attentions in an unwilling Muggle, you will be properly spanked in public, and will work in the pigpens for two years." Arthur stopped when Eustace called his attention.

"There are two matters, one the use of a potion to bend my will; then the way she treated by child, but I can accept your solution for the first. As for several of the children, they can keep what I have given them, with but no the tittles, they will need to earn those on their own. For each one of them, I will determine what is to be done. Charlie will always have a place at my home; it goes for Percy who has been corresponding with me. I am sorry Percy has been weak, however will deal with him. He will take over the counting house." He walked towards Molly, his face angry and taut.

"Of course there is the matter of Ron. Ron is my greatest disappointment, Hermione fancied to marry him when she got older. He was the one who brought you to my home, where you fed me a potion. I will deal with him separately. I heard he is gone, apparently following the abductors. I might let Harry take care of him, I heard he often try to break into her room wanting to take her innocence. Mr. P'grew just informed of that."

Harry paled, and Severus had to hold him back, he wanted to kill Molly for the entire debacle, but most of all he wanted his Hermione back.

The Weasley men all looked at each other, they would be lucky to be alive if something happened to the princess.

Eustace had reached Molly. He stood in front of her, his voice hard and full of dark promises.

"As for you, Molly; I want to know what you agreed with Longbottom. And neither Ginny, not you can keep any of the jewels or clothes, other than two garments and what goes with them. And Miss Ginny, how could you dare to have worn my Jane's clothes? And to treat my daughter as if she was less than you, I would have let you keep your finery, but you have broken too many rules. As for your dowry, I rescind it, besides the amount given to your brothers with is less than a fifth of what it was. I suspect you are no longer desirable, not even for Lord Crabbe."

At this Ginny broke in tears, but even Molly was afraid to loan her a crying shoulder.

"Molly, speak up," Eustace Granger walked towards her.

"I didn't know he was working with Bellatrix, I swear to that; had I known I would have never done it. He said a foreign land owner wanted her for his wife." She lied; he had said that he would send her to the continent as a serf to a large plantation in savage country; and that nobody would ever be the wiser.

"Severus, can you do your thing with her?" Eustace turned to look at Severus who bowed his head and came towards Molly.

"You cannot Legilemance me, it is not legal," Molly rose.

"Veritaserum then, she is right." James ordered. And a house-elf came with the potion.

"No, no, I will talk," she didn't want to disclose more than she could, and told them the little she knew.

It was Ginny who remembered something that redeem her just a little.

"Neville has a hunting lodge, he mentioned once or twice. He wanted to marry me and was telling me how well it was hidden." She volunteered, hoping against hope she might be right, and maybe forgiven.

A Wizard knight came in the room and whispered in James' ear.

"Lord Malfoy is coming around, leave the Weasley women locked in the east tower until we can deal with them. The rest of you come with me." James indicated.

Severus talked to James in a soft voice, "I have an idea with the Princess' shoe, I think it will work, let's listen to Lucius first."

Lucius was in the healing room, he wasn't looking well, but it appeared that he was out of danger. The dagger used on him was poisoned.

"You cannot believe what I saw." He talked to the group, " First I saw Albus Dumbledore in a broom, and we know he has been dead for two years. That was bad enough, when the next second he was one of the new Hogwarts professors, I cannot remember his name at the moment; and a second later, he was the Dark Lord. "

Everyone was silent, how could this be? Everyone had seen when Harry's cast had thrown him from the broom. They were at least three hundred yards high up in the air, and he had crashed against the rocky-river bed. They had seen the bloody torn body taken away by the fast eddies. Even a healthy person couldn't have swim in the fast stream, and/or have time for a spell. He was injured and passed out as he fell. The body had been a bloody pulp.

"Yes, I saw the torn body, but it was him. He was after the ones who took Princess Hermione from me. He fired his wand to, I think Rodolphus Lestrange, but he missed him. The young weasel, Longbottom kissed Bella, she likes them young; a shame I am married to a Black. Sorry my King, I failed you." He bowed to James.

Lucius liked the power he had, his estates prospered, and all he wished was for a son to give him grandchildren. Lady Bellatrix had cursed him not to have more children after his betrayal to the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, my loyal Wizard, you defended her with nearly your life. I have debt to pay you." James answered. He knew Lucius, and was sure of his loyalty. He had the crown to defend his lands, and held the key to the treasure, his power was great and he liked it that way.

"Yes, I saw the Dark Lord as well," P'grew, his new name, added. "But, as he left in the chase, he turned back into someone who came with the Hogwarts group, a professor. Strangely, one minute I saw him, and suddenly, he turned invisible." P'grew added.

James turned to his old friend, the one he had thought a traitor. "I have been told you have protected our princess for years. We will talk, let's go." He smiled to Peter, still not ready to believe one way or the other.

"Eustace, let's clear the coordinates for Neville's place, and check what other places we can check." He turned to Granger.

Wallburga came into the room, she was walking assisted by Lady Luna, " I have a better idea; Cygnus had an old lodge for his lady lovers and his parties. Very few knew about it, and I have been thinking that Bellatrix must be hiding there. When she knocked me out, she smelled of eucalyptus, brought here from a country far away. Its gum is medicinal and the sap is gummy. The name of the lodge is The Eucalyptus Dryad." She smiled wickedly, "She should not have moved so close to me."

"You are right, that was the smell that kept coming back to me, Rodolphus also smelled the same," Lucius recalled.

"It is not wonder, the smell is pervasive, and the trees surround the place. Often the sap sticks to your clothes, if you fly around the trees. But even better I know the exact location, shall we?" She smiled wider.

"I need her shoe," Severus said, "Before we leave, I need to get it ready, I am sure it will help."

Harry had just come into the room and passed the shoe to Severus. "It is all I have left from her, be careful."

Within minutes, over fifty knights, Aurors, Harry, Severus, Remus, P'grew, Charlie, Percy, the Black brothers, Severus, and Eustace Granger along with Wallburga, Apparated in a clearing behind the lodge. James stayed at the castle, his injury made it difficult for him, same for Arthur. A couple Aurors stayed back with Wallburga, hidden behind bushes, and they all started for the lodge.

They all could see the place was occupied and was heavily warded. The howls of wolfs filled the night air, "Werewolves," Remus whispered, "Those are not regular wolves," he added. It made sense to all, Bella was nothing but careful.

"Stop right here," A deep baritone voice stopped them from advancing. They all recognized it, Voldemort.

* * *

A/N Oh, oh…Yup, Voldie himself; I say this a good time to stop for today; yes, I do think so. Never fear, more is to come. And no, Ginny is not off that easy. Vince still looks like a good choice to me, unless he is a goner. Oh, dear.


	14. Surprises

Here we go

* * *

**Surprises**-

"Imbeciles, here before you are seen." They had no choice as other steps approached.

The small troops,did as they were told, but instead of of stepping behind the tree line, they were inside a cave, or perhaps the illusion of a cave, and what they saw made everyone cover their mouths not to make surprised noises.

They were inside of a very large amphitheater of sorts and behind wards. Lord Riddle stood away from them. He appeared to be Sirius age, and in reality he had not aged much. Lord Single the new potions professor stood in the back of the large room, tending to a lady who lay inside a large glass box.

Sirius and Regulus exclaimed at once, "Ursas." It was undeniably their sister although older.

She lay in top of bed covered with furs and was the color of wax. She hadn't aged considerably; perhaps one year for every five or six and seemed to be in her mid-twenties. Her long hair spread all over the bed, reached past her feet and was shinny and glossy; next to her bed there was a silver tray with brushes and combs.

Three more people appeared in the room, "Ursas, is that her? It must be her, but how can that be?" It was Wallburga whose face showed her surprise.

"Mother, it is her, isn't she?" Sirius asked.

Tom Riddle looked at them, "Of course she is Ursas, she is under a curse and has been for ages. Bella thought she had killed her, and I thought it as well. Ursas was a good girl, and she must have befriended the Fae who put her under a spell to freeze Bella's curse. I was going crazy wanting to kill everyone and acted rash; breaking my promises to the only witch I have loved. I had promised Ursas to change if she would have me; and Ursas had told me she liked that. Unfortunately, Bella heard us talking, it was a few days before she gave birth. That is when she decided to kill Ursas."

"Wallburga, Sirius, Regulus, you come," Voldemort called them, and they were able to go through the barrier holding them back.

Wallburga ran and stood by the glass, Voldemort raised it and the older witch fell on her knees and held the lifeless hand, she wasn't cold, but neither warm, Ursas hand just laid there.

"I was detained coming to the birth, Bella had fed her a potion. The potion was made to bring the birth too soon, when I got there she was bleeding to death, and she was cursed. I could hear screams; you see the house was on fire. I went crazy but when I reached the room it was all ashes." He sat by the other side of the bed and took a brush. Everyone's eyes open in disbelief; Voldemort was brushing the witch's hair.

Severus heart was beating like a galloping horse, his sister lay on that bed, and his eyes were tearing. The hard wizard, whose heart was only open to a few, and who had learned to love, felt a strange emotion, filial love, and tears rolled down his cheeks non-stop, and he wasn't the only one.

"Several years passed; I forgot all my promises, spent my days drinking and hungry for power. For a while, I had felt love for the first time in my life, all to be taken away, when I heard a noise outside of my room. When I stepped out, I was in this room. I never saw who was here with her, but the voice told me what happened. The voice told me the blood of her child, who had died, could have saved her; but maybe, there were still chances. And lastly, that their kind are forbidden to interact with us, or can only do it at a certain level. I didn't know that one of Charlus's knights had actually saved the babe a few minutes before I got there, and neither did Bella. I suspect the Fae knew, but you see, they love to play with us humans."

Wallburga looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us?" She was angry, her magic made her hair float around her.

"And you would take her away from me? I think not. I tried for years, and Wallburga if you hadn't hidden my daughter, Jane, maybe we would both have Ursas. I don't know how Bella found out about Jane. I knew of the cousin in France, he did have a daughter, but he didn't die, he was called to the capital. I believed that Jane was their child, it made sense."

Wallburga pinched her lips, realizing keeping so many secrets had brought them to this place.

"Bella must have found out about Jane, but I don't see how, the King and his Queen were very secretive about her existence. Did you know that Bella killed Orion? She interrogated him, and he chose to end his life instead of letting her look inside his memories."

Wallburga sobbed, "Bella is your of your making, she is all your fault." She accused Voldemort.

"No, I beg to differ, Bella is her own making, if I am dark, she is darkness itself. But as I was saying, I didn't find out about Jane until the day she turned into ashes in front of my own eyes. She believed she had killed Hermione, and seeing Jane's murder made my mind shut down for years. I wasn't able to function. Then came the battle where I feigned by death, I wanted to hide and try again to find a way to remove the curse. I was at Hogwarts, yes, I have been working there to avail myself to the library, besides this place is connected to the school, it exists in a place in between."

"So why did you stop us, why are you telling us all of this?" Harry asked.

"Ah, young Prince Harry, because I saw my grandchild's eyes, and she loves you. She loves you very much, and I want her to help me. I know that Ursas would never forgive me if I allow you to get hurt, or for that matter Wallburga, or Sirius, or Regulus. You see, you have put me in a quandary. Besides we can help each other. Bella has more than two hundred followers, many of them werewolves, and I want my grandchild safe."

"Are you proposing we work together?" Regulus asked disbelieving his own ears.

"Indeed I am, I think it is in our best interest. "Voldemort stated as a matter of fact. "I know things you don't know, and you have a chance to win, the problem is that we don't know where they are holding Hermione."

"Ah, but I have a way to find her." Pettigrew stated, "Snape may I have the Lady's Hermione's shoe?"

Severus raised his eyebrow and passed him the shoe, but Harry put his hand over the shoe.

"What are you going to do, this is all we have of her, and it might help us to find her."

"That young majesty is what I am trying to do, exactly. I put a magic charm to keep the pairs matched. I do that with all the gloves, shoes, and other clothing items that come in pairs. See here, " and he pointed the wand at the silver buckle, "show me where is your pair. If it is close to here, it will show us where is at."

And to everyone's amazement, as if in a pensive, it showed Hermione in a room. Hermione lay on a bed. The room was dark, and she wasn't alone, there was someone else in the next bed covered by thick deck. Hermione was chained and seemed either asleep or dead.

Harry screamed, "Is she okay, let's find her. Imbecile, why in the bloody hell you didn't say anything before?" He addressed Pettigrew

"You have to be within a few hundred meters otherwise it does nothing, then the shoe will glow as we get closer." Pettigrew added." I didn't want to raise expectations." He didn't add that he didn't trust anyone.

"Before we go, we need to plan, the woods are full of werewolves and other nastier beings, I fought by Bella's side to maintain some control over her, but now she knows I am alive and won't trust me. I will be the …"

They made plans to go into the holdout. Nobody trusted Voldemort, however, Wallburga told Sirius, "He is changed, we need to trust him for now, I cannot lose Hermione, Ursas is here, but we might never really have her. Go sons, I will stay here, wherever here is."

**At the Lodge**.

Voldemort appeared from the shadows, several hooded companions accompanied him, a total of ten.

Rodolphus stood outside with the guard, there were at least forty of them, and many were nasty looking werewolves, and tall, brawny wizards dressed in capes trimmed with fur, "Bulgarians," Remus whispered.

"Ah Darling Bella was right, you are alive. She is always the smartest of all. Bella is mine, and I am not sharing her with you," Rodolphus snarled. "The young fools are a distraction, but you, you cannot have her."

"As if I wanted her," Voldemort smirked. "However, I must see her."

"Who are those, have them show their faces."

"Are you sure, they are diseased with a nasty pox, and their faces are disfigured. Their hoods are charmed to contain their sickness." His face betrayed nothing. "All of you uncove—"

"Never mind, no tricks, or the one you seek, dies." Rodolphus smiled again.

As they walked the long dark corridors with only a few candles lighting the way, Pettigrew felt the shoe growing warm when the passed a small corridor to their right. He touched Sirius hand, who did the same until it reached the Dark Lord, all while walking. They all took notice.

They entered a large dining hall, crowded with rowdy thugs under Bella's employment. At the main table Bella sat; next to her, Neville was kissing her neck, and she laughed lewdly. A tall Slav sat to her left, Sirius recognized him, from the Bulgarian Magic Royal family. Viktor was his name. Voldemort recognized him as well, and he shook in anger.

Lord Dursley sat at the end of the table, he was drunk and seemed very afraid.

"Lord Voldemort, to what do I owe this honor. Are you, maybe,looking for the soon to be Viktor's bride?" She pointed at Viktor. "His people are my new allies. I was told of your grandchild, how touching."

"Bellatrix, what a great disappointment you are. What good does she do to you? Let her go, and I will do as you ask." He offered.

"What I wanted was you, but you see, I am married, so what I want now, is for you to rule with me. But first, I want to show you a little surprise, and to get your full cooperation."

She raised her hand, just a little but enough for Eustace, who didn't rely in magic and more in body language, to say, "It is a trap, get ready, call the others."

Indeed in seconds they were surrounded, but Bella's people were fighting against the most powerful wizards of the land; and the other knights crashed thru the wards to join the rescue. During the mayhem, Harry, Pettigrew, and Eustace, moved towards the corridor and ran towards the entrance.

They turned a few times while looking at the shoe, which glowed brighter and brighter, and they were there, in front of a wall. There were steps nearing them.

"Let's push the wall," Eustace commanded, and they all pushed. It opened as a door, and they'd barely jumped in, when the wall closed.

If Ursas had been a surprise, what they found inside, was just as great.

"Jane, my Jane," Eustace cried and ran to a bed. A witch around Ursas age, and her hair the same shade of Tom Riddle but curly, laid on the bed. She was under a curse, and she hadn't' been taken care as Ursas had. Her clothes were in tatters, her nails very long, curving, but the stasis had also slowed the aging process.

"Is she dead?" Pettigrew asked, his beloved Lady Jane was alive. How could that be? She had been reduced to ashes; he saw the body exploding, and the smoke around her. The smoke, the smoke, they all had been tricked, even the dark Lord. He had used a similar trick; he had cast an illusion to fool Bella into believing the death of Hermione, it was that simple.

"She is cold but she is alive." Eustace held her to his chest. "My Jane, my love."

Harry was by Hermione, who was also cold to the touch. "Hermione, princess, my love, wake up." He covered her face with kisses and held her in an embrace.

Eustace stopped touching Jane and stared at Harry; he wasn't sure he liked the familiarity of the young prince with his daughter.

There wasn't a time to complain, because the wall exploded and Bella was at the entrance. Along her, they saw Voldemort dragged by Viktor, Rodolphus, and Neville. They were all surprised, but not by that much. They all suspected Lord Riddle was letting them. In the corridor they could hear Sirius and maybe Remus.

"Tom, darling, I have a little surprise. I have known for a long time of your secret. You see, I caught the little fairy that helped you. She fancied to be Ursas' Fairy Godmother, how foolish of her.

Bella went to the corner and uncovered a birdcage, inside of the silver cage; a very small winged fairy sat inside, looking rather forlorn. She was beautiful, not a garden fairy, but one of the legendary Fae, a creature unknown to them.

"She helped me with Jane, and now with Hermione, she has to obey since I have her lover, " She went to another cage and took the cover off. Inside there was a male fairy, that wasn't forlorn and instead looked very angry.

A voice spoke, a normal male voice. "You are dead when I get out. It will happen sooner or later, because I am certain that my parents are looking for us."

"You see Ursas was so perfect; and Lady Perfect made friends with the female. As I'd said, this one here called herself Ursas' Fairy godmother." Bella laughed and the little fairy snarled and showed a row of very sharp teeth.

"One day, long ago, I saw her following you, and I heard her talking to her little beau. She was telling him about Ursas, and I bid my time. I know that with either Jane or the Halfblood, they can bring her back; and that won't do. You were mine, and my baby died, while that bastard Ursas' baby lived." Several snarls were heard around the room over her words. She laughed again.

"You see, I cannot have other babies, and that won't do. I didn't kill them, and you know why? Because, the magic of these fairies won't allow me to do anything to either Jane or Hermione, and I just can keep them trapped."

"Tell me what you want me to do and let them go. My sins are not theirs. " Lord Riddle told her.

"Will you give your life for them?" She teased him.

Bellatrix hadn't noticed that Pettigrew was not longer inside his costume, because the hooded figure seemed to be standing. A rat scurried in the room, but first he wrapped his miniature invisibility cloak around him. In one leap he reached the birdcage, and with his dexterous paws he released the catch, and then ran to the second cage and did the same.

Thick vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around everyone but the ones wearing the Royal colors. But in the last second Bellatrix fired his wand toward Hermione's bed. And the bed caught on fire, and she screamed, "Aveda," but never finished it because the vine wrapped around her neck.

**Sleeping Witches**

Lord Riddle Apparated them back to the cave, Eustace and Harry had Jane and Hermione. Remus heart ached at seeing Jane, and once again understood that she wasn't for him. The only one, that had come back, besides the ones in the room was Remus. Regulus, Severus, and Sirius stayed back.

They laid the three witches side by side, and they all just lay there. It sounded hopeless.

"Nothing, they are still out. And where are the fairies? I understood that a drop of Jane's blood given freely, would bring Ursas back; the voice told me that with the a drop of the blood of her child or her descendants, given freely would do it." Voldemort screamed in despair, "But what can we do when Hermione and Jane are out?"

"Maybe it wasn't the same magic, Bella used a curse on Ursas, and that was the solution from the Fairy at that time, maybe it was the same with Jane and Hermione." Harry indicated.

"You are a smart prince, Harry Potter, " Lord Riddle said.

"If it is a Black hex, we can find out at the library in Black Manor," Wallburga said.

The room filled up with lights, many of them. They had a story for their grandchildren, a fairytale of their own, the room was filled with warrior fairies, and they had come to the rescue. They were not alone, and Bellatrix hanged, with a vine wrapped around her neck, but still alive.

A voice spoke and a light flew by Ursas. "My dear godchild, I am glad you are well. And you Lord Riddle, I see that love has cleaned much of the Dark stain around your soul. Why don't you ask the witch here the nature of her curse. All we did was put them in a long sleep to prevent them from dying."

Bella wouldn't answer.

"Here, I have a solution;" Lord Riddle came by Bellatrix and put his hand in her forehead, and pulled the hand away in dismay at what he had seen.

"You don't love her that much do you?" She laughed her evil laugh.

"What did you see?" Wallburga asked.

"To save Ursas, either Jane or Hermione must wake up. The curse is not reversible. Unless, I am willing to give my life for Ursas; and you area wrong Bella, I will sacrifice my life for her, I want her to live and be happy. I had my chances, and from her I learned to feel love."

He threw a dagger to Harry. "You kill me, make sure the moment I expire, to gather a few drops of blood and sprinkle on my child and grandchild. Tell them I love them."

The room occupants were silent and the fairies were silent as well. It seemed as if Bellatrix had won this time. Bella who was still suspended in the air, yet smiling knowing she had won.

xxxxx

A/N Those who want Voldi to live raise their hand.


	15. Bellatrix The Evil Doer

Disclaimer: JKR, JKR.

After the vote to save Voldemort, I reconsider my initial solution, and rewrote the final chapters. I do listen, and the point is to please you all, as much I am able without hurting the story. I believe in the power of love to redeem those who are willing. And I am trying to save him; even when my tricky muse, wants me do away with him. Hope you like this next chapter. I am not sure about poor Prince Harry; if they all wake up, he will have Voldy as an in-law, a mother in-law, and, and. Hmm, let's read ahead, shall we?

* * *

**Bella the Evil Doer, Comeuppances' Time. **

"Here, I have a solution;" Lord Riddle came by Bellatrix and put his hand in her forehead, and pulled the hand away in dismay at what he had seen.

"You don't love her that much do you?" She laughed her evil laugh.

"What did you see?" Wallburga asked.

"To save Ursas, either Jane or Hermione must wake up. The curse is not reversible. Unless, that I am willing to give up my life for Ursas'. And that is where you are wrong, Bellatrix Lestrange, I will sacrifice my life for her, I want her to live and to be happy. I had my chances, and from her I learned to feel love; and she gave me not only an heir, but I also have a grandchild, and what do you have but your maligned hatred and malice?"

Her eyes flared with hatred, "I don't like children, everyone thinks I lost your baby." She laughed a very nasty laugh, "Ha, I was but a babe, I didn't want my body marred by childbirth, and to be saddled with a crying brat. I saw what babies do to witches, turned them into slaves, and their husbands went to find nubile spouses with their bodies unmarked by childbirth, and still tight in all the right places. I killed your spawn with a potion; I wanted you, not your seed. But I didn't want her to have it either."

The silence was intense; the fairy folk could not understand how a mother could kill her own child. Children were precious commodities amongst their folk.

Voldemort ignored her rant, however, he was sad to hear she had killed his child. No sense in regretting, so he threw his dagger to Harry. "You kill me, make sure the moment I expire, you gather a few drops of blood and sprinkle them on my child and grandchild. Tell them I love them; and if I am able, I will watch them from afar."

The room occupants were silent and the fairies were silent as well. It seemed as if Bellatrix had won this time. Bella who was still suspended in the air, yet smiling knowingly, satisfied that she had won.

Wallburga spoke to everyone's surprise. "Lord Riddle, don't be hasty. I know something about Black magic…"She was interrupted by Bellatrix deafening screams.

"No old woman, you shut your mouth, or I promise you my people will hunt you and kill you, and all those that matter to you."

The young fairy that was flying around Hermione pointed her wand at the nasty witch, and Bellatrix's lips were sealed shut.

"As I was saying, there is a more effective way." Wallburga continued, with her heart enraged at Bellatrix's statements revealing the harm she had done over the years.

"Tom, why give your life away, I know Ursas would not have wanted you dead. In the letters she owl'd us, she told us that maybe she would marry you when she was older. I think that she believed that you were innocent of her rape. And as her mother, I want her happiness as well. Bellatrix has been the force behind all the evil for the last nineteen years or so. First Ursas, then dear Jane, and her latest victim Hermione, and with Jane and Hermione, she committed treason, by attacking those under Royal protection. And with most Black curses, the curses end with the death of the one who conjured the curse."

There were smiles around the room, except for Bellatrix's, whose eyes were horrified but couldn't speak without her mouth.

Meanwhile, Sirius, Regulus, and Severus were back in the room and had heard the last exchanges.

Severus spoke for the first time, "I think it is an excellent idea. "

"Aye," the present made their judgment.

The small fey prince, who had been imprisoned for over 18 years, was not a friendly fairy. He had just found out an elderly uncle had died of sorrow when he had disappeared, and he had vowed revenge.

A voice echoed throughout the room. "Methinks that I should volunteer for this chore; and this alone, would give me a great pleasure." He flew by Bellatrix's face, and she noticed for the first time his very elongated sharp teeth. "I like magic blood it replenishes my magic core, and it is a treat without equal. We call it ambrosia." Small wicked laughs could be heard across the room. Not a comfortable thought for those present.

"Of course, we are not murderers; however, it would make up for the years locked up. Did you know my bride's baby was lost to your evil? Yes, my parents didn't know, but my bride was pregnant, and the captivity killed our babe." Anguished cries came from a group in the room. Things were looking rather grim for Bellatrix Lestrange. "I ask for vengeance as it is my birthright."

The room was quiet at this. Two fairies came to stand by him, "Son, are your accusations true? If they are, we can appeal to the law, but otherwise you cannot do it. It pains us to hear it, but we must be certain. We cannot lose our only son. So, let's hear what she has to say." The fairy that had spoken unsealed Bellatrix's mouth.

"The curse can be undone, I can do it but I need some time." Bellatrix offered because she was afraid.

Another fairy flew close to her, "Does anyone here know the ways to see old memories?"

Lord Riddle, Severus, Wallburga, and Regulus all moved forward. "We can," they all said.

"Two of you; it is better with two, so one confirms the other." It pointed at Severus, "And you," it pointed at Lord Riddle. You both do what you must but first."  
Several tiny wands were pointed towards Bellatrix, and she was safely bound in thin ropes from head to toe. She landed on the floor standing up.

"Go to her, we will watch her," Remus told them.

Both Severus and Lord Riddle put their hands on Bella's head at the same time.

Severus dropped his hand as if he had touched something dirty. He was colorless.

"My, my, you have lied so much." Lord Riddle said and appeared defeated and not well.

"What did you see?" Harry asked Severus, anxiously.

"What I saw, I want to be Obliviated at a later time to forget. I cannot stand to remember the memories of all the damage she has done. But I think Lord Riddle must have seen the truth. If they are to live, Lord Riddle must die. She lied when she said that she could save them; and when she said that one of the witches must give her life for the other two. " He sat in one the chairs in the room.

"She never intended to liberate them, not at all. She wants Ursas dead at the very least, and all of them dead if possible. She did a very nasty dark ritual," Severus stopped to look at Wallburga with great compassion. Sirius saw it and stood by his mother.

"Bellatrix used her uncle's blood in the last two witches, Orion's blood. And she also used another blood, both murdered by her, my mother's blood. She poisoned my father's mind and put in his mind to kill my mother." Severus eyes were shining with tears. Wallburga broke out in sobs, her own niece, her own flesh and blood had killed the love of her life.

Lord Riddle talked, "I still will give my life for them. Prince Harry, do what you must." He stood by Harry.

During Severus' declaration and what followed, the eyes had moved away from Bellatrix. She opened her mouth slightly and murmured something, her fingers turned into sharp blades, and she freed her hand. In one swift movement she pulled a hidden wand and pointed at Ursas.

Harry raised his arm, he was shaking, all eyes trained on him. All eyes, except for the Fey prince who waited to exact his revenge, they were forbidden to kill humans unless a Fairy court would grant him the rights. But they were allowed to defend human lives by killing a human, if it came to a life and death situation.

Long ago, he had been the first to see Ursas and talked to her. His kind could take either this form or a much larger being, and they chose to be small. They could easier hide in this savage and inhospitable world. He had fancied marrying the human when she was older. They were able to have more than one wife. And he was always in love, but the day his bride met Ursas, she loved the witch's shiny soul, and she declared herself her defender. He was lucky because his bride had heartily approved to bring Ursas as a wife, should she come freely.

It was a misfortune that they had been called to their realm the day Ursas gave birth, and they didn't arrive on time. Bellatrix had told the truth about the rest. They were barely able to rescue Ursas from the consuming fire, and had to hide when the knight came in. Since the baby was so tiny, they couldn't use magic to make her invisible to the knight and he carried the babe with him.

As it happened nobody had seen what Bellatrix had done, because as Harry lowered the knife, all eyes looked away to the ground, Wallburga shed tears for Voldemort. She had seen the love in his eyes when he had brushed Ursas' hair. Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew and Harry had no doubt, neither of them did, and it angered everyone that Bellatrix was going to get away with murder. Besides, nobody was sure than killing her would do the trick; well there was one who did, the fairy prince, and he was convinced.

"I was wrong about you Lord Voldemort. I guess for love, we can all change, forgive me." Harry said, and he started lowering his arm, very slow.

Lord Riddle was composed yet sorrowful. He wouldn't see Ursas again in this world.

The knife lowered but it didn't go inside Voldemort's chest, it had found a barrier. At that moment, a horrible scream echoed across the room. "Nooooo."

The eyes turned to the origin of the scream. Bellatrix's arm was ripped from her side, then the next, one leg and then the other, in the midst of terrible screams, and in an instant, where her heart should have been there was nothing but a gaping hole.

Her heart hung from the air, and the fairies were buzzing around it like bees. The blood from the arms and legs had sprayed everywhere, and had fallen on just about everyone to include the sleeping witches.

The room turned very dark, and all the small lights were gone.

"Lumox," several voices spoke unanimously and the room was full of light and candles were also lit.

The Fairies were gone, "Harry, Harry," was the first voice heard. It was Hermione, her arms went around him, and they kissed passionately, until someone hissed, "Enough." Harry looked around, it had come from the place where Lord Riddle stood.

"Mother, you are here, " It was Ursas crying.

"Eustace my love, my love. You look so much older," It was Lady Jane, but at seeing the worry in his face, "I was being funny, I could hear all that happened around me, and I could even see you and my daughter. I didn't; have a body but I often was with you my beloved." Eustace blushed thinking about Molly.

She smiled knowingly, "We can talk later my lord. You have a lot to answer for, I shall think of a suitable fine." Her voice sounded naughty and full of promise. Eustace kissed her lips.

Voldemort, shyly, stood staring at Ursas. He was afraid of her rejection and was ready to go, or to do whatever she ordered. He said nothing and just observed the reunions.

Severus approached his sister, and she stretched her arms to him. "I am so sorry about our mother, I could see everything, not always, it was as if I was sleep and would wake up to see special events. I hope you will allow me to know you, Severus Snape."

Severus looked at her slowly. She was indeed a Black, and was pale as he was, but the looks were Orion's, his blue grey eyes, the brown golden hair, and the beauty of the Black witches.

She tried to stand up, but was very weak; it would be a while before she was fully recuperated, body and mind. "Come and give your sister an embrace." Ursas commanded.

She repeated the same with her two brothers; all while Wallburga had her hand on the witch's shoulder. Wallburga seemed years younger, and her face shone with love and happiness.

Ursas looked straight unto Voldemort's eyes and said,"Thank you my Lord for keeping me safe during these years. You really brushed my hair rather well." And smiled to him. To everyone's surprise, he blushed and looked at the ground.

After thanking Voldemort, she looked towards her daughter. Her little Jane whose embrace she was yet to know, and since they were close to each other she extended her hand and touched her daughter's face, "Jane, my Jane."

Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at her child, no longer a child, a witch who seemed to be her same age

As for Jane her hand reached out and clasped Hermione's and didn't know whether to look at Hermione or at her mother. She was also very weak.

Hermione pushed on the bed and stood up, she went around by Ursas and kissed her, and then ran around Jane and did the same.

Sirius and other looked for Bellatrix's body, but it was nowhere to be found, and neither her heart; while her arm, the first one pulled, lay on the ground as a ghastly reminder. As to where Bella and her body parts had gone, nobody wanted to make any conjectures. They had all seen the fierce warriors eating her heart and licking the blood from wherever it had fallen. Nobody shed a tear for Bellatrix, how could they.

A fairy came back into the room, the princess, her face and clothes bathed in red blood, "Here I forgot, and a light bathed the room, followed by a light rain and fog. When it cleared, they were back at the Castle's Ballroom.

Lady Jane and Lady Ursas were dressed in finery, clean and groomed, and both were standing and strong. The fairy had finished healing their bodies as a last gift and left.

* * *

A/N So far Voldemort is alive. I hope you are all happy, at least the unanimous vote to keep him alive. Bella got her comeuppances, but it is not over yet. Harry was already called to leave Hermione alone. You all understand that Harry will be watched by Voldemort. LOL


	16. The Dark In-Law

This story will have a Beta, when he sends me the corrected text, I will republish.

* * *

Back at Prince Charming's Castle

**The In-Law**

Later that day, the knights flew with the prisoners; and Lord Neville and Dudley Dursley were amongst them, but not Ronald Weasley, nobody seemed to know what happened to him.

"Harry, there has been enough pain and suffering, let Dudley go free; he was used by Bella; as for Lord Neville, he cannot get away Scot free, we will find a proper punishment to suit his crime." Hermione suggested.

Lady Ursas still had not talked to Lord Riddle one to one, and he looked at the beauty from afar. It was safe to say he wanted to be with her, but he was also keeping an eye on his daughter and grandchild; he had a big job to be done. The truth was that the Dark wizard feared her rejection, but need to have her, to be inside of her, was killing him. He was waiting for a sign.

Voldemort thought that young Harry seemed rather taken with his granddaughter, and he could tell the prince was much too familiar with her. He wasn't sure if he could remain in the background, not while the Prince touched her as only a husband should have the right to do so. Once they were married, he might be able to take liberties with her but not yet. Besides, he was not, all together, sure that Harry was a good choice; it had nothing to do with his previous dislike for the heir to the Throne, or with the Prophecy that he would kill him. For one, he was immature, and she needed someone more settled, maybe in a few years time.

Days went by, and Eustace was in love, he had been granted a second chance, and he wasn't going to waste a minute. He would never go back to sea, Charlie was his new commander and in charge of his fleets, the new pirate lord.

It was agreed that all of them would stay at the Castle; after all, there were many rebels still at large, and some were quite dangerous.

Everyone was observing Voldemort, and those same people carefully hid secrets from the former Dark Lord. To date, nobody had told him how Molly Weasley had treated Hermione; and all those who spoke to him walked on eggshells and hoped that Ursas would marry him real soon. The idea was for her to control his evil disposition and to prevent bloody retributions to all those who might had wronged his three witches.

Voldemort was a changed wizard, but not necessarily less dark, he had just channeled his darkness, from evil aggressor, to dedicated protector. He was one willing to do whatever necessary to protect his own; he had changed his focus from being a Dark tyrant, into being a fierce and deadly protector of the witches he loved; and only a fool would dare to cross him. As a result of his new vocation, he had gained a small following of staunch supporters; namely, Eustace Granger, Wallburga, Sirius, and Remus Black, Severus Snape, and Peter Pettigrew; the same that were willing to put their lives on the line for any of three witches.

After a council meeting, it was decided that Lord Riddle should be absolved, based on the help he had afforded during the princess' rescue, and for his contribution to catch Bellatrix. He had sworn allegiance to the crown, and the punishment would be death if he ever attempted to break his vows.

The wedding was postponed for a few weeks, much to Harry's chagrin. The guests were, regrettably, sent home and told a new date would be announced. It was important to let the newly reunited have a private respite from the public eye, and for the castle residents to prepare for impending attacks from those enemies who had escaped.

Besides, the mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother wanted to plan properly, and both Eustace and Voldemort wanted to make sure that Harry was the right choice for Hermione. And neither could care less that he was the prince, or that they were practically married under the Royal mandate; and not even King James dared to challenge them.

"Sirius, I don't think this is fair to Harry; think about it, they should have been married already." James looked at Sirius and then to the other four occupants of the room where they met.

"I think that is irrelevant," Regulus answered before Sirius could speak, "there are new circumstances to consider, and those require we wait."

"I agree with my brother, amongst many factors to consider, there is an important one. Voldemort is adamant that the witches should have what they want. And what they want is a big wedding and to prepare it together, and so they shall; or whoever doesn't like it, will probably have to deal with Voldemort's wrath. Besides, my mother is happy once again, and we owe it to them." Sirius added much to James disappointment.

"I don't see the big hurry. Whereas Harry has royal rights, he can benefit from learning to wait. To date nobody has died from lust, or a lasting cockstand; and we, Hermione's kin, have the right to enjoy her before Harry sequesters her to their rooms, and he doesn't see her the light of the day, for at least a few months. I dare say that his lusty desires are not a good enough reason to incite Voldemort to start another war. Poor Harry, he has won the best-in law ever." Severus added looking at a point in the horizon, his lips twisted in sarcastic smirk.

The other wizards, including James, laughed at Harry's new precarious position courting Voldemort's precious granddaughter.

Hermione had made his peace with her grandfather, and the former Dark Lord was often seen walking with Lady Jane and Hermione, each, lovingly, holding one arm; and the courtiers could hear the Dark wizard laughing at the witches' teasing. His laughter was rather ghastly, and often made children run away.

Lady Ursas would walk some steps behind, usually flanked by her brothers, the three of them, and many days, Duchess Wallburga would walk along with them. Many days, the Royal Family would also stroll with them. They were always surrounded by Aurors and knights, but that didn't stop the male population from admiring the three beautiful Black witches, one of them was Remus Lupin, who had decided to serve the crown as his only occupation; and his new job was to be in charge of their protection.

Sir Peter Pettigrew had been granted a title, and Count Granger and Voldemort gifted him a large purse full of gold and precious jewels. With his newly found fortune, he had opened his dreamed tailor shop, and he was busy making the gowns and robes for the wedding now that he had been commissioned to make the Bride and Groom's robes.

King James was happy to see most of the conflicts being resolved, but there was still the question of the Weasleys. Eustace still demanded retribution, especially after Hermione had told him the truth when asked. It was a good thing that Jane was present because he wanted to hurt the entire lot, but Jane kept him calm. He wanted to castrate all the brothers, except for Charlie and Percy, the only ones that had not tried to get into her room. However, nobody and that included Eustace, wanted Voldemort to have an inkling of the real truth.

Jane had grown into a beautiful woman; she was Hermione in many ways, although she had her father's darker hair. She took to her father like a fish to the water, and their closeness was apparent to all those around them. She teased him, hugged him, and he would allow her touches and caresses. Jane was the apple of his eye; she was his love miracle.

Everyone learned that Ursas and Jane had been 'together' many times during their long sleep, and in truth they had long years together in the land of dreams. This made everyone happier to know they were not strangers to each other, a small consolation in the vast realm of cruelty and betrayals that Bellatrix had created out her jealousy.

Ursas would look around quite often, hoping to catch a glimpse of Voldemort, who was usually staring at her, and she would blush. To everyone it was obvious that she loved the Dark wizard. She had confessed that, during those long years, she could hear all his love words and feel his tender touch. She also had said that when he wasn't around, she was gone into her dream world. She had often wondered if that were a gift from the fairy princess.

However, she wanted Voldemort to make the next move, "Jane, darling, I wonder what would make your father propose once again?" and Jane had answered, "Perhaps, you should have Grandmother to remind him that she now approves his offer, or simply find yourself in his room." And both fell into an attack of giggles and light blushes.

As for Harry, he didn't dare to ask for his rights as a prince, not with Voldemort, or Lord Rivolo as he now demanded to be addressed, watching his every move.

Yes, indeed, Harry was in a living hell. He would, often, remember the day when he had met Hermione, and now more than ever, he wished that he could have consummated their union that night when there weren't these many interlopers. The further the conflict was away, the less than he was able to restrain his basal instincts. He would find any excuse to rub his body against her, and all he wished for, was to have her under him and screaming his name.

He could picture Hermione lying in the couch, with her breasts spilling out her dress. In his imagination, he was in her library room; from his vantage point, he had a perfect view of her erected nipples, and he could see her leg over the armrest showing her creamy thigh and the shadow between her thighs; at this point, he would growl aloud, his body hard with desire for his witch.

More than once, during his ruminations, he had been heard by Sirius, or Regulus, or his own father, who would guffaw at the young Prince's frustration; with the difference that Sirius and Regulus were happy that she was allowed to take her time and wasn't rushed into a fast marriage.

The Lestrange had contacted Lucius, and he wished to report them to Regulus, but at the end he didn't do it. He wanted to let them be and would not be imprisoned. They and other Death Eaters were looking for either a new leader, or for convincing the Dark Lord to lead them into victory. If the later weren't possible, then they wished for Lucius to create a new movement, but Lucius wasn't interested.

He had seen Voldemort, and he could swear that his dark aura had attenuated. Furthermore, the idea of Voldemort engaging in nefarious activities against the crown was unimaginable, at least at the present time. Lucius was certain that all the Dark Lord wanted was to married to Ursas and would do nothing to make her dislike him. He also understood that Ursas loved Jane and Hermione beyond anything, and their preference for the Light had influenced her route of life.

Lucius had seen the chance for greater things after he had conversed with Voldemort, now Lord Rivolo. The former Dark Lord, had amassed a large fortune, and he trusted Lucius expertise and wanted him to manage his coffer. Besides that, Lord Rivolo exerted a great deal of power, both through his magic and his family's close relation to the crown, and Lucius was, foremost, a keen wizard. Voldemort was, however, somewhat reluctant considering Lucius's betrayal during the war.

After his health had improved, Lucius was made a Duque and given more lands as a reward for taking the knife for his Princess. During the ceremony to instate him, Lord Riddle gifted him lands adjacent to the acreage where the Manor stood. Lucius understood that he had been made Voldemort's right hand, and he couldn't be more content with the additional power he wielded at this time. The only thorn in his side was his lack of heirs, and he wished for a miracle.

"Lucius you are wanted at the private rooms of the Royal Majesties," Severus came to tell him.

Upon entering the room with Severus, he saw someone who reminded him of Percy. It was Weasley the father, Arthur Weasley. They were introduced, and Lucius took a seat.

"Lucius, I need to tell you something important. Do you remember my wife Molly Prewett?

"Yes I do," and Lucius blushed for the first time in many years.

"You wanted your father to get her hand, but your mother thought her too poor. Am I correct thus far." Arthur continued his line of interrogation, and Lucius shifted, uncomfortably, on his armless chair.

"I was only fourteen and Molly was nearly eighteen. And you are mistaken, the fact that the Prewett fought for the light was the real crux." Lucius answered, already feeling uncomfortable. He started wondering what this was all about since he already had enough bad news to last him a lifetime. He had wanted to break his marriage to Narcissa, to find a witch to bear him another child, but the healer had given him dreadful news; namely, his lovely Black sister, Bellatrix, had cursed his seed, and it was no more. Henceforth, there was no incentive to leave Narcissa, for what?

And suddenly, he had an inkling of what this meeting was all about, and he hoped against hope.

"What has this to do with me?" He asked now curious, his eyes keen with live interest.

"One second, let me call someone else in here with us."

Bill came in the room, his face was withdrawn and sad. His past mistakes weighted heavily upon him. Although it was true that he had a roof over his head, he didn't have the luxury of serving time in the Castle only when needed. He wasn't able to leave for his homestead whenever the crown didn't need him. He had nothing, and as Fleur had reminded him, he was the only one to blame, nobody else.

"Lucius," James picked up the thread. "Molly was pregnant, and her brothers looked for Arthur to marry her. Arthur didn't love Molly; at that time, he was taken with a Black sister, but he had no hope being that was a country gent with land and little gold. Nevertheless, he was a friend of the Prewett brothers thus he married Molly. The child was born four months later to the day of the nuptials. And that is not all, Molly had been with you exactly five months before the day they married." James looked at Lucius poignantly and noticed Lucius' bright and expectant eyes.

"When the child was born, Fabian, Molly's brother, conjured a hair coloring enchantment and made it ginger colored just like Arthur's, along with some other glamour charms. I think I would like to see William's natural coloring."

He pulled out his wand and gave William a vial with a potion made by Severus. He murmured the needed words, and Bill's hair lost the pigment, from ginger to silver blond, and his eyes to grey from blue, his skin lost the rose tint and changed to the color of alabaster.

Lucius exclaimed, "My son, I have a son?" He wasn't upset and seemed rather pleased. He stood up with alacrity and walked towards Bill. He stood in front of him and looked straight onto Bill's eyes, wanting to embrace him, but waiting for a sign.

"My father is Arthur Weasley, " was Bill's response, and he didn't appear all together happy. His opinion of Lucius Malfoy wasn't the best, and his heart was breaking inside; he loved Arthur, who had been a good father, and he also cared for Eustace, but he had messed that one up.

"No, I am your father, my son, my dear William; and you are the answer to my dilemma; you are my personal magical gift. When I wanted to leave Voldemort, my lovely sister Bellatrix, cursed several of us. She rendered all of us unable to sire more children; I just verified it some days ago. I was lucky to have Draco. However, Draco, well Draco seems to have more affinity for Wizards, he cannot perform with a witch, and I need heirs."

Lucius' eyes shone with emotion. His reaction had surprised all those present, that couldn't believe the scene playing in front of their eyes.

"When you are not living here at the castle, there is an empty Dowager's home that you and your lovely bride can occupy; come with me, we must talk. Later when you are more used to me, you can live at the Manor in your own wing." He came closer and first placed his hand on Bill's shoulder; however, already wrought with emotion, he embraced his son while Bill's arms hanged down limp.

Bill stop to think that life had strange turns, and, unexpectedly, a new door had opened for him. He needed to take it, for Fleur, for their expected baby, and for him.

"Fleur is with child," Bill smiled at Lucius expression of joy.

"A grand-baby? I am going to have a new baby in my life. Well, we need to do much to get the nursery ready, and to get tutors and nurses; forget the dowager's house, there is plenty of room in the family wing until we can suitably furnish the wing for your residence. We must get new cows and goats for the baby's milk once we are rid of the wet nurse, and we need soft linen for the…"

He put his arm through Bill's as they walked, and Bill gladly linked his arm with the happy wizard. Lucius happy magic created warm breezes that softly blew around the room and across his path, billowing his expensive robes about him. Arthur stood behind, and he dried a couple of tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Bill wasn't a fool, albeit he wished he were still a favorite of Eustace as he used to be. Maybe with time they could be friends since he missed his friendship intensely. Eustace was a good man that he had admired since he was a small lad. The Count was the man who had loved him as a son, a dream beyond his wildest dreams; and a wealthy man of high birth who gave them education and a place at court, and he had to ruin it all. He wished for a personal miracle of his own, to be loved by Eustace once more. As for Arthur, he loved and respected him and would never stop calling him Father.

Meanwhile, Harry had finally been able to catch Hermione alone. His arms went around her the moment he caught up with her, and he sat on a bench with the witch on his lap.

"I missed you," his lips brushed against her shoulder and while he inhaled her sweet fragrance, he pushed her back, making sure she sat right above his hard arousal, and he hissed. "Gods, you feel good." His eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck.

"You smell of heaven; you are my darling princess, do you miss me?" He whispered as his fingers slid under the dress neckline. His body clenched the moment his fingers touched her breast. And she leaned unto him; god, she loved her hotheaded prince charming, her only love.

"Why do we need to wait? We should be married, and besides, you are mine already; the ceremony is for the other people, not for us. You already know that." He was breathing in spurts feeling her warmth right above him.

"Because, my sweet prince charming, all the women in my life wanted a big wedding. And has anyone heard of Ron? Did you see him when you rescued me?" She never wanted to see Ron again.

"No, he wasn't there, maybe he ran away, or something happened to him. Nobody seems to know. Did you know that Ginny Weasley married today? Vince improved, and he wanted to marry right away, now that he has his own gold he still wanted her." Both broke out in joyful laughter.

"He tried to protect me and nearly died; so, I am glad that he was rewarded. I heard that Ginny was not happy at the prospect, oh well, we all dig our own graves," Hermione smiled and slapped Harry's hand. "Behave now, I say."

His hand was inside her bodice; his fingers rolled her hardened nipple. "What if someone should see us, your royal highness?" Her voice was sultry, and she squirmed over his arousal, just to torment him. It was a wasted effort because he expected that and more.

"I am the Prince nothing can happen to me." He answered arrogantly, licked her neck, and shuddered. He was desperate, his body was on fire, and he wanted to be alone with her. Bloody hell, the waiting was sheer torture, Harry thought.

Hermione sat straighter, "Grandfather, " she coughed and tried to jump off Harry's lap.

"You are a court jester, " he chuckled thinking she was joking, tightening his hold, and, all of a sudden, his hands stung as if he had touched poison ivy.

"Ouch," he yelped, but didn't let go.

"No, she is not trying to amuse you, YOUR MAJESTY," Voldemort's voice roared.

A/n I told you so, Harry has the Monster In-Law. ;). So, be careful when you wish for something. LOL. This was fun. Not much left, I hope. Thus far, Ginny wasn't spared from Vince, three down, Bella, Molly, and Ginny.


	17. Heroes and Villains

Attack

Hermione sat straighter, "Grandfather, " she coughed and tried to jump out Harry's lap.

"You are a court jester, " he chuckled thinking she was joking, and, all of a sudden, his hand stung as if he had touched poison ivy.

" Ouch," he yelped.

"No, she is not trying to amuse you, YOUR MAJESTY," Voldemort's voice roared.

"And you better take those fingers away from Hermione! Unless… you want to lose them."

Harry nearly swallowed his tongue. Voldemort was no longer the enemy; he was working with his father and all the inner counsel, to include Harry, in the planning to fortify the Castle against possible attacks. Just a couple days before, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian prince, had send an emissary demanding the hand of Lady Hermione Granger, or to be ready to fight

Fenrir and his renegade wolves also represented a great danger. Most of the renegade Death Eaters believed that the Dark Lord was being held hostage and wanted him back in command.

Voldemort was no longer the enemy, and Harry was well aware; however, all in all, Lord Rivolo was much more terrifying as his in-law than as the Dark Lord.

Nevertheless, he decided to make a stand, "She is mine, " he said defiantly, yet, he quickly moved his fingers away from her breast to rest them on her shoulders.

"Darling, get down from there. " Voldemort said there as if she were sitting on the edge of a precipice. "You are not married, and you cannot sit astride his lap, it is not lady like." He ordered Hermione.

Ursas and Severus had nearly reached them, and she covered her mouth to giggle at the irate Voldemort.

Jane followed close behind with Eustace, who walked by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Father, let the young lovers be, they are betrothed, " Jane argued. She knew the Royal laws and understood that Harry had rights over her daughter, but, thus far, she had been unable to convey that message to either Eustace or her father.

"They are not married, not yet." Hermione's father argued, "Lord Rivolo is right. Too much familiarity is just not proper." The witches all rolled their eyes.

"My Lord, I think you and my father think Hermione is but a child, you are wrong. she is already betrothed and for all practical purposes, she is married; please don't be difficult."

Jane's fiery temper was about to flare; albeit her usual calm demeanor, she was her father's daughter.

"No, she is not, when was the wedding? Her father is a noble, and she is the heir of several houses. Prince Harry needs to learn to respect her and remember that she is my grandchild and not a wench." Voldemort held his ground, and he witches giggled softly.

Voldemort's lip curled in a little smile when he saw Ursula giggling, and her heart gladdened at his look. She wished that he would make a move, but he seemed to be afraid of her possible rejection.

Severus had to guffaw at Harry looking all flustered. "Prince you are rather lucky, your lady is well looked after by all her kin." Harry wasn't laughing, and Hermione appeared chagrined. Severus was clever, while he agreed with Eustace and Voldemort, he wouldn't voice his opinion, Lily wouldn't like it.

Hermione fumed and thought of her life's changes. She was happy, especially finding the mother she didn't know, her grandmother, and her other close relatives. However, it appeared as her male relatives treated her as if she were a young child, and not the young adult that she was. She now had two bloodhounds on her wake, or that seemed to be the role that her grandfather and father had assumed.

She often had wondered if they had eyes behind their heads, better yet, were they spying on her? She suspected the latter; and as a matter of fact, it was rather obvious. Since they were at the Castle, whenever she was alone with Harry, not more than a couple of minutes would pass before one of them would appear by her side.

She was sulking when a warning scream broke the silence, "Take cover, we are under attack." One of the Aurors guarding the grounds alerted everyone within ear reach.

No sooner than he warned them that the skies turned black. There were hundreds of brooms, flown by Viktor Krum's strong countrymen and renegade Death Eaters, rapidly descending upon them.

Viktor wanted the witch after he danced with her; he didn't care whether or not she was Voldemort's daughter, or that she was Harry's betrothed; he also was a future king, and what he wanted, he took, and she was still single to the best of his knowledge.

Hermione hadn't told Harry, or anyone for that matter Viktor had kissed and touched her in an intimate way with his big fingers, and she could still feel him, it had been rather nasty. It happened after the abduction, during their flight to the hiding place, up in the air, the darkness of night concealed his actions. He had said, "You are mine, and cannot wait to make you big with my babies.' Not her, she could have waited, forever.

The wizards came down in a swarm, releasing smoke and making it dark. In the confusion, everyone ran all over the place, and meanwhile the garden filled with knights and Aurors who took flight in their broom to cc

It was dark and increasingly hard to see whom you were fighting; nevertheless, the attackers fought with the most powerful wizards in the land.

"Vents prodigus dissolvere fuimudus," Voldemort conjured a charm, and a strong wind blew the smoke away, just in time to see Ursas and Hermione struggling and being carried away.

Voldemort called for a large net with another enchantment and was able to catch the intruders before they could fly away with them. A handful of Viktor's men, surrounded the two couples, and from a vantage point one of Viktor's men fired a charm to destroy the nets.

Viktor Krum held Hermione tight to his chest, one large hand covered her breasts, and the other pointed the wand at her neck.

"Don't try to stop us, hold your fire; Lady Hermi-ni-ni comes with me, or she dies. Mine or dead, those are your only choices." And looking straight to them, he squeezed her breasts hard enough to make her wince and, also, grounded his hips against her. All the wizards growled at the sight.

All but, Harry, who laughed sinisterly, "You are quite generous, but you should look right behind you, many of your cohorts have been caught. Let her go, or you die, and if you keep up what you are doing, I will be glad to rid you of your manhood."

Meanwhile, Ursas hit the wizard who held her, Rodolphus Lestrange, and she seemed frightened.

"Let her go, gently, or you are dead. I will do it, you know me well. " Voldemort warned. His robes flew around him, his anger was palpable, creating high winds, and shooting hot pieces of angry magic that singed what they touched.

"She is mine to replace Bellatrix. Did you know that I liked her before I liked Bella, I loved her since I was eight, and you, you were already as old as I am today. Face it, you are an old man, and she deserves someone much younger and virile, besides your cock is limp according to Bella." He laughed nastily, closing his statement by biting and licking Ursas neck, and taking a page from Viktor, he pinched her nipples; and she blushed bright red, but didn't cry.

The place went silent, and Voldemort made an unworldly sound, which sounded as if a beast was being torn apart. Rodolphus immediately placed Ursas right in front of him, to use her as a human shield.

James and Lily had been walking and were nearly upon them, James looked at Severus and made some kind of signal to him.

It happened fast, Voldemort muttered a few words, and his body took up in the air, flying without a broom; Rodolphus let go of Ursas for a second to point his wand at Voldemort, others took advantage of the distraction, and Harry aimed and fired a hex that connected with Viktor's arm.

Remus, led the Aurors in their brooms, and once again, separated and surrounded Viktor and Rodolphus and a few more. However, Voldemort was hit below his left shoulder, a slicing hex caused severe damage, the front of his robes dark with blood, and he was plummeting straight down, seemingly unconscious.

An Auror cushioned his fall at the last possible instance. Rodolphus and Viktor were being taken prisoners; when to everyone's surprise they vanished into thin air. They must have been carrying a charm unknown to Aurors and guards.

While James was walking fast to help, he tripped and screamed when he touched his aching hip. He had a deep gash, cut with a sharp object protruding from hip.

The healers were busy carrying Voldemort. His breathing was shallow; probably as a result of a deep wound resulting in severe blood lost. It was possible his heart had been damaged, but if he hadn't flown and created a distraction, the rescue wouldn't have been possible; hence his sacrifice was responsible for ending the abduction.

Ursas chased the healers crying, "Tom, my love, don't die, not before I tell you how much I love you. You have been a good friend and a good father."

She finally caught up with the healers and caught Voldemort's limp hand onto hers. He opened his eyes briefly, and the ones around were gifted with the most amazing sight anyone had ever seen— the Dark Lord smiled and whispered, "I love you too, and I will live for you," and his eyes closed slowly, for the first time ever, his lips were relaxed in a smile.

A healer had stayed by the king; his family surrounded him, while he moaned in pain, "I swear that I cut my hand against my hip."

Lady Jane who dabbled in the healing arts, asked the healer to let her look. "I thought so." She said and pulled out her wand, "Accio stiletto." And a thin, long and sharp, metal piece, resembling a long needle but with extra sharp tip fell out.

"While I was out, I overheard Bellatrix talking, this was a favorite weapon of hers, undetectable. She used it to get rid of enemies, it only leaves pinprick, and it was usually sent straight to your heart. Maybe he moved during the scrimmage when she fired into him, or it meant to paralyze him, I am not sure. Clever trick and now I suspect that James, 'sickness,' will soon be over."

At the last statement, the men broke out in lewd laughter, but Severus paled at the significance of a healthy James.

James caught his eye, "Nothing has changed, we will talk later," Lily looked at him proudly.

James stood up, and for the first time in 19 years he was able to stand without any pain. "Thanks dear Jane, thanks, I am glad your daughter is already in my family otherwise the debt would be unaffordable." They all but Harry and Hermione, Eustace asked, "Where is Hermione? And how about young Harry?"

Harry and Hermione hadn't gone far, the sat in a bench just inside the one of the mazes.

He sat at a courtly distance from her, still shaken up by Voldemort's sacrifice, and he didn't want to disrespect him. "My love, I think we need to get married right away; Viktor will give you up if you are my wife. He won't take seconds, or at least I don't think he will. Will you allow me to ask your parents once more? Lord Rivolo should do the same, marry Lady Ursas, and put a stop to the abductions."

Hermione was also affected by the earlier events, " Harry, I have something bad to tell you, you might not want me after you hear this. Viktor has touched me, you know, when they took me the first time. He also kissed me, in the mouth, in a most intimate way." Her face was somber and sad, and tears ran down her cheeks, she felt soiled and used.

"It wasn't your fault, even if you were with child, I would still want to marry you." He answered softly and caressed her face gently.

If Hermione didn't love him before, she fell in love with him at his unselfish words, "Yes, your majesty, I love you." And at those words, he gathered her into his arms, and just held her lovingly. A few tears ran down his face, he ached for the pain she had suffered again. He had not been able to take care of her this time, but next he would be ready.

Unexpected Arrivals and A questionable Hero

The invitations for the coming nuptials had been sent, following the royal wedding, Lord Rivolo and Lady Ursas Black would be wedded as well, and emotions were running high. The event was programmed just four days after the attack.

Eustace and Jane were enjoying marital bliss when a page was sent to their room; he was being followed by a tall figure.

At the door knock, the couple dressed hastily. Remus in charge of the protection of the Black witches had been alerted about the visitor and ran to check who had arrived.

"Eustace," a tall auburn haired beauty ran into Eustace's arms. And he just stood there, frozen and with his arms hanging at his sides.

She backed up and appeared confused. "I just docked and came in running when I was told you were here at the Castle."

"Irina, eh," Eustace could barely speak.

Jane stood by his side, her eyebrows knitted, and her face strained with worry and anger.

"Irina, I am Jane, Lady Jane, Eustace's wife. He thought me dead for nearly 19 years." She said kindly. "Please come in."

Lady Irina stood frozen, her face seemed bloodless, and wishing someone had told her a bit more, she wrung her hands.

Remus had just arrived, and his nose was filled with the smell of wild flowers and fragrant herbs, and the scent of a lovely female. His loins responded in a violent way, and he looked around, was this Jane; he had already given up on her.

The scent came from a tall witch who stood by the threshold to the Granger's quarters. She appeared in great distress, and the gallant knight came to her rescue.

"Eustace, would you introduce me to the lovely witch?" And Irina stared at him.

Remus fell in love at first sight, the witch in front of him was just beautiful, plump lips, high cheekbones, eyes of the color of grass, skin made out porcelain, and a most charming smile. He figured her to be around 30 years old, but she was 36. She had married at 110-year-old wizard when she was 15 and had a baby, Lord Gregory Goyle when she was 16. She had grown in the steppes of a far away country where the winters were long and hard; and an evil stepmother had sold her to the old Earl who wanted an heir.

"Sir Remus this is the lovely Lady Goyle, I met her during my trip back." Eustace saw Remus' eyes and hoped for the best. He had totally forgotten about Irina and his promise to marry her, she was a very good witch, and, now, he felt bad for forgetting. The truth was that seeing Jane had made him forget about everything.

Irina felt her heart rejoicing, a strange feeling of completion filled her soul, Remus just asked her if she wanted to stroll in the flowering gardens, "But yes, thanks Sir Remus, " and she took his arm and walked away. Remus heard his inner wolf, _we are damn lucky, and we have found us a real mate. Maybe the fairies granted us a wish_.

Remus agreed, his heart felt lighter, and he knew that his loneliness was over, damn, now his body was waking up to her.

"My Lady Irina, do you believe in love at first sight."

And she answered, "I believe that I do, and it doesn't feel like anything I felt before…"

Their voices faded as they walked away from the room.

Jane stood by the door looking at Eustace, whose body relaxed as he breathed with relief, "Don't breathe at ease, you still have much to explain. First Molly, and as soon as you found Arthur, you found Lady Irina? You swore, that you only loved me," her eyes fired angry lights, and Eustace's mouth made an anguished gesture.

"My Jane, love of my li—" he tried, but she closed the door on his face. Sirius who had caught the act laughed aloud.

"Well my friend, how about if I try to help you, you need expert advice."

Next time, Wedding Bells and ?

"Pst, pst, " Bill turned arou** Attack**

Hermione sat straighter, "Grandfather, " she coughed and tried to jump out Harry's lap.

"You are a court jester, " he chuckled thinking she was joking, and, all of a sudden, his hand stung as if he had touched poison ivy.

" Ouch," he yelped.

"No, she is not trying to amuse you, YOUR MAJESTY," Voldemort's voice roared.

"And you better take those fingers away from Hermione! Unless… you want to lose them."

Harry nearly swallowed his tongue. Voldemort was no longer the enemy; he was working with his father and all the inner counsel, to include Harry, in the planning to fortify the Castle against possible attacks. Just a couple days before, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian prince, had send an emissary demanding the hand of Lady Hermione Granger, or to be ready to fight

Fenrir and his renegade wolves also represented a great danger. Most of the renegade Death Eaters believed that the Dark Lord was being held hostage and wanted him back in command.

Voldemort was no longer the enemy, and Harry was well aware; however, all in all, Lord Rivolo was much more terrifying as his in-law than as the Dark Lord.

Nevertheless, he decided to make a stand, "She is mine, " he said defiantly, yet, he quickly moved his fingers away from her breast to rest them on her shoulders.

"Darling, get down from there. " Voldemort said there as if she were sitting on the edge of a precipice. "You are not married, and you cannot sit astride his lap, it is not lady like." He ordered Hermione.

Ursas and Severus had nearly reached them, and she covered her mouth to giggle at the irate Voldemort.

Jane followed close behind with Eustace, who walked by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Father, let the young lovers be, they are betrothed, " Jane argued. She knew the Royal laws and understood that Harry had rights over her daughter, but, thus far, she had been unable to convey that message to either Eustace or her father.

"They are not married, not yet." Hermione's father argued, "Lord Rivolo is right. Too much familiarity is just not proper." The witches all rolled their eyes.

"My Lord, I think you and my father think Hermione is but a child, you are wrong. she is already betrothed and for all practical purposes, she is married; please don't be difficult."

Jane's fiery temper was about to flare; albeit her usual calm demeanor, she was her father's daughter.

"No, she is not, when was the wedding? Her father is a noble, and she is the heir of several houses. Prince Harry needs to learn to respect her and remember that she is my grandchild and not a wench." Voldemort held his ground, and he witches giggled softly. His lip curled in a little smile when he saw Ursula giggling, and her heart gladden at his look. She wished that he would make a move, but he seemed to be afraid of her possible rejection.

Severus had to guffaw at Harry looking all flustered. "Prince you are rather lucky, your lady is well looked after by all her kin." Harry wasn't laughing, and Hermione appeared chagrined. Severus was clever, while he agreed with Eustace and Voldemort, he wouldn't voice his opinion, Lily wouldn't like it.

Hermione fumed and thought of her life's changes. She was happy, especially finding the mother she didn't know, her grandmother, and her other close relatives. However, it appeared as her male relatives treated her as if she were a young child, and not the young adult that she was. She now had two bloodhounds on her wake, or that seemed to be the role that her grandfather and father had assumed.

She often had wondered if they had eyes behind their heads, better yet, were they spying on her? She suspected the latter; and as a matter of fact, it was rather obvious. Since they were at the Castle, whenever she was alone with Harry, not more than a couple of minutes would pass before one of them would appear by her side.

She was sulking when a warning scream broke the silence, "Take cover, we are under attack." One of the Aurors guarding the grounds alerted everyone within ear reach..

No sooner than he warned them that the skies turned black. There were hundreds of brooms, flown by Viktor Krum's strong countrymen and renegade Death Eaters, rapidly descending upon them.

Viktor wanted the witch after he danced with her; he didn't care whether or not she was Voldemort's daughter, or that she was Harry's betrothed; he also was a future king, and what he wanted, he took, and she was still single to the best of his knowledge.

Hermione hadn't told Harry, or anyone for that matter, that Viktor had kissed and touched her in an intimate way with his big fingers, it was very nasty. It happened after the abduction, during their flight to the hiding place, up in the air, the darkness of night concealed his actions. He had said, "You are mine, and cannot wait to make you big with my babies"; she could wait, forever.

The wizards came down in a swarm, releasing smoke and making it dark. In the confusion, everyone ran all over the place, and meanwhile the garden filled with knights and Aurors who took flight in their broom to cc

It was dark and increasingly hard to see whom you were fighting; nevertheless, the attackers fought with the most powerful wizards in the land.

"Vents prodigus dissolvere fuimudus," Voldemort conjured a charm, and a strong wind blew the smoke away, just in time to see Ursas and Hermione struggling and being carried away.

Voldemort called for a large net with another enchantment and was able to catch the intruders before they could fly away with them. A handful of Viktor's men, surrounded the two couples, and from a vantage point one of Viktor's men fired a charm to destroy the nets.

Viktor Krum held Hermione tight to his chest, one large hand covered her breasts, and the other pointed the wand at her neck.

"Don't try to stop us, hold your fire; Lady Hermi-ni-ni comes with me, or she dies. Mine or dead, those are your only choices." And looking straight to them, he squeezed her breasts hard enough to make her wince and, also, grounded his hips against her. All the wizards growled at the sight.

All but, Harry, who laughed sinisterly, "You are quite generous, but you should look right behind you, many of your cohorts have been caught. Let her go, or you die, and if you keep up what you are doing, I will be glad to rid you of your manhood."

Meanwhile, Ursas hit the wizard who held her, Rodolphus Lestrange, and she seemed frightened.

"Let her go, gently, or you are dead. I will do it, you know me well. " Voldemort warned. His robes flew around him, his anger was palpable, creating high winds, and shooting hot pieces of angry magic that singed what they touched.

"She is mine to replace Bellatrix. Did you know that I liked her before I liked Bella, I loved her since I was eight, and you, you were already as old as I am today. Face it, you are an old man, and she deserves someone much younger and virile, besides your cock is limp according to Bella." He laughed nastily, closing his statement by biting and licking Ursas neck, and taking a page from Viktor, he pinched her nipples; and she blushed bright red, but didn't cry.

The place went silent, and Voldemort made an unworldly sound, which sounded as if a beast was being torn apart. Rodolphus immediately placed Ursas right in front of him, to use her as a human shield.

James and Lily had been walking and were nearly upon them, James looked at Severus and made some kind of signal to him.

It happened fast, Voldemort muttered a few words, and his body took up in the air, flying without a broom; Rodolphus let go of Ursas for a second to point his wand at Voldemort, others took advantage of the distraction, and Harry aimed and fired a hex that connected with Viktor's arm.

Remus, led the Aurors in their brooms, and once again, separated and surrounded Viktor and Rodolphus and a few more. However, Voldemort was hit below his left shoulder, a slicing hex caused severe damage, the front of his robes dark with blood, and he was plummeting straight down, seemingly unconscious.

An Auror cushioned his fall at the last possible instance. Rodolphus and Viktor were being taken prisoners, when to everyone's surprise, they vanished into thin air. They must have been carrying a charm unknown to them.

While James was walking fast to help, he tripped and screamed when he touched his aching hip. He had a deep gash, cut with a sharp object protruding from hip.

The healers were busy carrying Voldemort. His breathing was shallow; he had a deep wound and had lost a lot of blood. It was possible his heart had been damaged, but if he hadn't flown and created a distraction, the rescue wouldn't have been possible, hence his sacrifice had ended the abduction.

Ursas chased the healers crying, "Tom, my love, don't die, not before I tell you how much I love you. You have been a good friend and a good father." She finally caught up with the healers and caught Voldemort's limp hand onto hers. He opened his eyes briefly, and the ones around were gifted with the most amazing sight anyone had ever seen— the Dark Lord smiled and whispered, "I love you too, and I will live for you," and his eyes closed slowly, for the first time ever, his lips were relaxed in a smile.

A healer had stayed by the king, he was surrounded by his family and moaning in pain, "I swear that I cut my hand against my hip."

Lady Jane who dabbled in the healing arts, asked the healer to let her look. "I thought so." She said and pulled out her wand, "Accio stiletto." And a thin, long and sharp, metal piece, resembling a long needle but with extra sharp tip fell out.

"While I was out, I overheard Bellatrix talking, this was a favorite weapon of hers, undetectable. She used it to get rid of enemies, it only leaves pinprick, and it was usually sent straight to your heart. Maybe he moved during the scrimmage when she fired into him, or it meant to paralyze him, I am not sure. Clever trick and now I suspect that James, 'sickness', will soon be over." The men broke out in lewd laughter, but Severus paled at the significance of a healthy James.

James caught his eye, "Nothing has changed, we will talk later," Lily looked at him proudly.

James stood up, and for the first time in 19 years he was able to stand without any pain. "Thanks dear Jane, thanks, I am glad your daughter is already in my family otherwise the debt would be unaffordable." They all but Harry and Hermione, Eustace asked, "Where is Hermione? And how about young Harry?"

Harry and Hermione hadn't gone far, the sat in a bench just inside the one of the mazes.

He sat at a courtly distance from her, still shaken up by Volemort's sacrifice, and he didn't want to disrespect him. My love, I think we need to get married right away; Viktor will give you up if you are my wife. He won't take seconds, or at least I don't think he will. Will you allow me to ask your parents once more. Lord Rivolo should do the same, marry Lady Ursas and put a stop to the abductions."

Hermione was also affected by the earlier events, " Harry, I have something bad to tell you, Viktor has touched me, you know, when they took me the first time. He also kissed me, in the mouth, in a most intimate way." Her face was somber and sad, and tears ran down her cheeks, she felt soil and used.

"It wasn't your fault, even if you were with child, I would still want to marry you." He answered softly and caressed her face gently.

If Hermione didn't love him before, she fell in love with him at his unselfish words, "Yes, your majesty, I love you." And at his words he gathered her into his arms, and just held her lovingly. A few tears ran down his face, he ached for the pain she had suffered again. He had not been able to take care of her this time, but next he would be ready.

**Unexpected Arrivals and A questionable Hero**

The invitations for the coming nuptials had been sent, following the royal wedding, Lord Rivolo and Lady Ursas Black would be wedded as well, and emotions were running high. The event was programmed just four days after the attack.

Eustace and Jane were enjoying marital bliss when a page was sent to their room, he was being followed by a tall figure.

At the door knock, the couple dressed hastily. Remus in charge of the protection of the Black witches had been alerted about the visitor and ran to check who had come.

"Eustace," a tall auburn haired beauty ran into Eustace's arms, who just stood there with his arms hanging at his sides.

She backed up and appeared confused. "I just docked and came in running when I was told you were here at the Castle."

"Irina, eh," Eustace could barely speak.

Jane stood by his side, her eyebrows knitted, and her face strained with worry and anger.

"Irina, I am Jane, Lady Jane, Eustace's wife. He thought me dead for nearly 19 years." She said kindly. "Please come in."

Lady Irina stood frozen, her face seemed bloodless, wishing someone had told her a bit more, she wrung her hands.

Remus had just arrived, and his nose was filled with the smell of wild flowers and fragrant herbs, and the scent of a lovely female. His loins responded and he looked around, was this Jane, he had already given up on her.

The scent came from a tall witch who stood by the threshold to the Granger's quarters. She appeared in great distress, and the gallant knight came to her rescue.

"Eustace, would you introduce me to the lovely witch?" And Irina stared at him, Remus fell in love at first sight, the witch in front of him was just beautiful, plump lips, high cheekbones, eyes of the color of grass, skin made out porcelain, and a most charming smile. He figured her to be around 30 years old, she was 36. She had married at 110-year-old wizard when she was 15 and had a baby, Lord Gregory Goyle when she was 16. She had grown in the steeps of a far away country where the winters were long and hard and sold by an evil stepmother to the old Earl who wanted an heir.

"Sir Remus this is the lovely Lady Goyle, I met her during my trip back." Eustace saw Remus' eyes and hope for the best. He had totally forgotten about Irina, and his promise to marry her, she was a very good witch, and, now, he felt bad for forgetting. The truth was that seeing Jane had made him forget about everything.

Irina felt her heart rejoicing, a strange feeling of completion filled her soul, Remus just asked her if she wanted to stroll in the flowering gardens, "But yes, thanks Sir Remus, " and she took his arm and walked away. Remus heard his inner wolf,_ we are damn lucky, we have found us a real mate. Maybe the fairies granted us a wish. _Remus agreed, his heart felt lighter, and he knew that his loneliness was over, damn, now his body was waking up to her.

"My Lady Irina, do you believe in love at first sight."

And she answered, "I believe that I do, and it doesn't feel like anything I felt before…"

Their voices faded as they walked away from the room.

Jane stood by the door, looking at Eustace who breathed with relief, "Don't breathe at ease, you still have much to explain. First Molly, and as soon as you found Arthur, you found Lady Irina? You swore, that you only loved me," her eyes fired angry lights, and Eustace's mouth made an anguished gesture.

"My Jane, love of my li—" he tried, but she closed the door on his face. Sirius who had caught the act laughed aloud.

"Well my friend, how about if I try to help you, you need expert advice."

**Next time, Wedding Bells and ?**

"Pst, pst, " Bill turned around, someone was calling him from behind a tree.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you. And why are you wearing that uniform?"

* * *

-•|•-

A/N Two more chapters and this tale is over. I would like to know if you all want, Sleeping Beauty or The Beauty and the Beast? Right Mate has three more chapters and the Epilogue.


	18. The Past catches up

**Disclaimer JKR owns HP  
**

This is the next to the last chapter and all left will be the epilogue, enjoy it. I did. :) I will miss this story.

* * *

**The Past catches up**.

Jane was simmering in her anger. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but she thought that he had believed his dreams, the ones she sent him. It those dreams they made wild love, and she kept telling him that she was alive, and she was being kept a prisoner. She just didn't know who held her or where.

She didn't want to see him until her temper cooled down a bit. And she decided to go and see her father and mother to discuss the coming nuptials. At least her father loved her mother with undying loyalty and devotion. Or so she thought.

Meanwhile, Bill had just returned from an excursion. He was one of many since all the able bodies were taken turns to scour the city and nearby countryside for the Death Eaters.

"Pst, pst, " Bill turned around; someone was calling him from behind a tree.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you. And why are you wearing that uniform?" Bill couldn't believe his eyes.

Ron stared at his feet. Bill was furious with him, " I think you were a coward, and while you were saving your hide, we were all worried for you. You don' t look worse for wear, and why didn't you try to escape and warns us. Were you here with the ones who invaded us a couple days ago? By the way, our father is back, Arthur Weasley."

Ron paled, "He is back, and he is alive?"

Bill hit Ron's head, "Of course alive, and you might have seen him, Count Granger is also back, and he knows everything, I mean everything. He knows you and some of us, tried to bed Hermione, and you were the worst of all of us. He also knows how much you humiliated her. He is most unhappy, and if I were you, I would take my leave, maybe go to the continent, and make a new life. I have a purse of gold I can give you."

Ron answered, "It is not fair, I don't want to hide, you don't have to." He didn't say whether or not he had been part of the raid, or why he had waited until now.

"Only because I no longer claim Count Granger as my father, none of us can with Arthur alive. I guess you must not know, I am not Arthur's son, I am William Malfoy." Bill said a bit unhappily.

Ron was more than surprised and his answer was insensitive, no surprise there, "You are rich, very lucky for you. But I know where the Death Eaters are hiding, and they are planning to attack again, before the nuptials. Viktor is madly in love with the cinder witch," Bill wacked him when he said that, "Stop it, I won't say it again, but yes, he wants to make her his wife at all costs. He will take her married or not. He says that he doesn't care. I even know at what time and how they are planning to enter the castle."

At this Bill smiled, "Come with me, maybe there is hope for you."

Bill took Ron straight into Regulus who was meeting with Remus at that moment, "Ah, Weasley, not surprisingly you are wearing the colors of the foreign attackers." Regulus remarked and looked at him with a nasty smirk.

"It is not what you think…" And he told them how he had been left behind. He also elaborated on using glamour to hide amongst the Bulgarians and local Death Eaters.

"Ronald, several weeks have passed and you just find the chance to return?" Remus asked a bit suspicious.

"It was harder than you think, but I am here now, and I know where they are hiding and their plans." Ron stated proudly.

Severus entered the room accompanied by Harry. "You filthy dog. I am going to kill you." Harry pulled his wand ready to hex Ron.

After much intervention Harry settled, "I might restrain myself, but don't expect the same from Count Granger, he wants to dismember you." Severus remarked with a wicked smirk.

Snape disliked the Weasleys in general, however, Ronald was his less favorite one. The reason wasn't complex; it came naturally after learning the story of Hermione and how she had invited the little weasel to her birthday party and what followed. He saw Ron as the one at fault, and he wanted to inflict him bodily harm, but Lily had told him to be quiet, and to stick to the decisions already made.

"So where are they?" Sirius asked, "We have looked everywhere for them, and there are no traces anywhere. We have checked in the Lestrange residences here and in the continent, and the other Lodges my mother suggested. "

"They are aboard a ship, at the dock, it is a merchant ship belonging to merchants from the Northern lands. And they will be back tomorrow at dawn."

"Mr. Weasley, you must stay here, not in the dungeons, but still under lock and key." Sirius ordered. We will need to inform Count Granger since King James has deferred your fate to him. Be glad it is not Lord Riddle, or whatever he calls himself these days," he noticed Ron's questioning face, pale and apprehensive.

"He means the former Dark Lord, you missed some of the excitement, "Harry told him with a wicked grin in his face, "So you know, Lady Jane is alive, perhaps you heard about it; but, surely, you probably didn't know Lady Hermione's grandmother, Lady Ursula is also alive, and the Dark Lord is Lady Hermione's grandfather." Harry looked at his nails, and Ronald felt sick listening to the low chuckles around the room, whose laughter sounded like jackals'.

The prospect of Count Granger's justice was a preferable choice, any day. Ron closed his eyes, and he wished that he had not gone along with his mother's schemes. At the beginning, he liked Hermione, but soon enough his mind was poisoned; and he had been a fool, because she was both beautiful and smart.

"And you are marrying into that family, I would stay away from her, she is surely poison. If I were you, I would run…" Ron felt several icy pairs of eyes fixed on him and wondered what was going on, he had missed a piece, why all the anger over Hermione? Bill had turned around and put distance between them.

"In case you haven't figured it out, or you didn't hear rumors, Lady Hermione is the great niece of Severus, Regulus and Sirius. Do I need to say more?" Harry looked at his former friend with disgust.

Remus stepped up, " Bill, let's take your brother to the room where he will be staying; we will come later to fetch him. I want to post a couple guards by the door. We will need the exact location of the ship, and to hear all the information he has to give." Remus wanted to escort the Lady Irina to her home, and to make the plans to end the end the danger threatening the three Black witches.

"And Ronald, you better hope the Dark Lord never finds out what you put his grandchild thru." Remus smiled a wolfish smile, and Ron nearly wet his leggings thinking about it.

A Dark Groom

Voldemort had been out for two days, and every time he opened his eyes he saw his beautiful Ursas sitting by his bed. At night she would sleep in a chair, she would transfigured into a narrow bed. Her fragrance filled the room, and all he wanted was to love her in this bed.

He had not been a holy man, and he had bedded more than one witch, and in occasion he had glamour them to look like Ursas, but it wasn't the same. His worse mistake was Bella, she was a sensual creature but she was obsessed with him, and he soon became wary of her. After he found out that Jane was his child, and that Bella had known for a while, he was crazy with anger, and after that day, he could never look at her without wanting to kill her.

To know Ursas loved him and wanted to marry him filled him with expectation and with fear. He couldn't wait to be able to be inside of her, to hold her beautiful body in his arms to and to show her incredible pleasures. But what if she would think him too old or not good enough for her. The Dark arts had kept him young, but now he would age as the others did. He would be old before her because Ursas had clearly told him—no more wars, not more darkness, and she wanted to live peacefully and be happy.

He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his promises, or that she would realize how evil he was. And he was afraid that she would not like to bed him after she was able to see his twisted soul.

He was nervous and stressed, and he had never been afraid, or not until the day he realized how important was Ursas. Now he was always afraid for Ursas, and now for Jane, and even worse for Hermione. He had nearly lost Hermione twice, and it made him ill.

Even worse, he didn't want Wizards around them, and if they hurt them, it would be hard not to kill the Wizards. As it was, he wanted to kill the arrogant prince. The idea that he had touched his grandchild without being married to her made him dangerously mad. As for the Bulgarian, he would need to kill him sooner or later, he was sure that he had done something bad to Hermione, he could see her fear around the brute.

"My Lord may I come in?" It was Ursas, and he stopped his ruminations.

"Of course my Lady, come in please." _She is the most beautiful witch alive_, he thought.

"Your robes are ready, and Sir Pettigrew wants to try them on you. And I wanted to thank you for the jewelry you sent me for the wedding. You spoil me sire."

She sat close to him, very close, she wanted to be kissed passionately as the other wizards kissed their witches, as the prince kissed Hermione. As usual he was very quiet. "My Lord since you are feeling better, I brought my hair brush, I can use a good brushing."

He sat straighter, his heart was very loud, and he could hear it inside his ears. In a low voice he called her, "Come and sit here, as you know I am a little light headed, but should be a right as rain by morrow." He leaned on the headboard, opened his legs, and pointed at the space between them.

She smiled and moved to where he wanted her to sit, most improper and full of possibilities. She had seen her daughter and her husband, and sat next to his groin, giving him her back. As she moved closer she felt that he desired her, and moved even closer to his arousal. She heard his hitched breath, and she smiled.

He chuckled huskily, "You are too close for me to brush your hair," his hands caressed her back and shoulders and moved closer to her breasts; and she turned around to look at him.

"This is also good—" she started, and his lips cut her words.

He turned her around to straddle him. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I know we should wait, but I am dying for you. You are all I ever wanted." his voice husky, laden with desire. "I worry that something will happen, and I will die without knowing the heaven I crave." His hand went up her thigh, searched, caressed, and made her shudder with need.

She kissed his neck and caressed his face and chest, he only wore a cotton shirt, and the room had warming charms. "Don't be gentle, I want to be loved properly," she slid her warm hand on his chest. With a wandless twist of his hand, he locked the door.

Sometime later they were lying in each other's arms, "Now, I am not going to want to be out your chamber, when can we do it again?" She asked him, and he laughed darkly.

He was still inside her, his body shuddering from the intense pleasure, "Why did I ever lay with other witches, nobody can compare to you. " And he tried to kiss her when he noticed she was stiff.

"Which other witches, was Rodolphus right? Did you bed Bellatrix, the witch who tried to kill me?" Her eyes were molten fire.

Voldermort, the evil genius might have been a master in manipulation and in getting what he wanted, but he didn't know too much about witches. No wizard n his right mind would have mentioned past conquests while still submerged in her body.

She was no longer holding him, and her body had turned cold, how unusual. "What is wrong my sweet witch?" Voldemort asked. "I didn't know she was the one who had hurt you, how was I to know? I am a man, and there weren't those many times, it happened when I drunk too much, forgive me."

"I don't think we should get married," She stood up, and reached for her clothes.

"That happened ages ago, I didn't even enjoyed it." He tried to reason with her. But she left the room before he could stop her. He stood up; he was a bit stronger, dressed with a wandless gesture and went after her. He had nearly reached her when she went inside her daughter's chambers, and she closed the door right on his face.

A large group of knights and Aurors caught the tail end of the drama, and each one of them wanted to laugh at his confused face, followed by the sad look about him. One of them had the guts to say, "Witches, who can understand them. Don't fell alone it happens to the best of us."

Voldemort glared at him, and the Auror felt sick with apprehension, he was sure the Dark Lord was going to kill him, the ones walking with him moved away from him.

"It only happens to those who cannot keep their mouths shut." The Dark Lord answered and turned away. Nobody was sure if he was referring to himself or it was a threat.

He went to the gardens to get some fresh air; after two days locked up in his chambers he needed it.

He saw his son-in-law, Eustace Granger, sitting on a stone bench. Although not his favorite person because of his being a Muggle, he considered him a decent enough man.

" Do you mind if I sit here? "

Eustace shrugged, he was in a dark mood, and Jane would not even talk to him. He glanced at his fearsome father-in-law, and Eustace noticed that he seemed particularly miserable.

Harry and Hermione.

"Ron is here," and he saw her worried face.

"Has he said anything, and have either my father or my grandfather seen him? I am afraid when my grandfather finds out, he is going to kill most of the Weasley, particularly Ron."

Harry smiled, "I felt the same, the part of wanting to kill him. He is despicable." I came to ask you if you feel like walking with me." He wanted to take her in a dark corner in the garden and kiss her properly and maybe a bit more, he knew of a place where they could hide from prying eyes, specifically from her father and grandfather.

"Yes, but I cannot come. My mother and grandmother want to go for a walk, they are both upset and want my advice."

"What are they upset about? Ah, I forgot to mention that Ron knows where Viktor and the Death Eaters are hiding." At the mention of Viktor Hermione shivered.

"You can walk me to my meeting."

He held her hand while they walked, "I cannot wait to marry you, just two days, but it feels like two years." He kissed her hand, and next she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his hand as well.

His eyes closed, "I am trying to be good, but the feel of your lips make me wish for so much more." And he squeezed her hand, trying to transmit his desire for her.

Hermione nodded her head, she missed his kisses, and she was ready for him.

"I wish that we were marrying today, I worry that Viktor and his people will try again." She told him.

He wanted to marry her today because he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. But didn't want to tell her what Ron had said, that Viktor didn't care if Hermione was married. Harry loved her and knew it; and every day, he loved her a little more.

Jane came out to meet them, and it looked as if both she and her mother had been crying. Harry excused himself and as he was leaving, he heard them make plans to swim in the heated pond; but tried to forget about it. He knew the witches bathed with thin chemises, and the temptation was great.

Maybe he would go for the walk after all. He stepped into the garden and heard a voice calling him.

A/N A short chapter to keep you all updated. Voldemort wasn't too tactful; it wasn't a good love declaration. Maybe Harry will have the chance to advance with his in laws, or maybe not.


End file.
